Jane
by May Traumend
Summary: TERMINADA! Había muchas cosas nuevas que Hermione había deseado para la primera noche de su último curso en Hogwarts, pero definitivamente perder su ropa interior no era una de ellas. ¿Podía saberse que demonios había ocurrido aquella noche? D/Hr
1. Capítulo 1: A donde han ido?

**Hola!! Hacia mucho tiempo que esperaba hacer una nueva historia. Es mi segundo Fic largo, así que espero que os guste, este lleva mucho, mucho tiempo rondando por mi cabeza. **

**Lo de Dieciseis días después de (y los otros que vendrán) tienen un significado, pero no lo diré hasta dentro de un poco. Espero que disfrutéis con todo lo que estoy dispuesta a escribir para vosotras. **

**Sin mas dilación: Jane**

* * *

**Dieciséis días después de…/ Mañana después de la fiesta**

Hermione despertó adolorida completamente, con un gran picor en todo el pelo, las greñas completamente despeinadas, el aliento más fétido del planeta y, sin duda, una gran resaca.

La noche anterior había sido el baile de gala de los chicos de séptimo, el baile de inauguración. Hermione había ido al baile con un largo y precioso vestido blanco con ribetes plateados en el escote, el cual ahora se encontraba embarrado por absolutamente todos los lugares, era prácticamente marrón. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y al palparse se notó completamente adolorida por las piernas, brazos y espalda.

-Ginny, despierta… -dijo aun con los ojos cerrados-.

-Hermione, eres tú la que está ocupando el diván entero.

-No seas tonta, Ginny –dijo incorporándose-, en la habitación no hay ningún diván.

-Ya, -contestó-, pero si lo hay en la sala común, verdad?

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe, mirando alrededor: ¡se había quedado dormida en el sofá de la sala común!

-Ginny! Porque diantres no me has despertado para ir a la cama? Ains, me duele la cabeza…

-Normal, te diste ayer un lote de beber que no sé como aguantaste sin vomitarlo todo… -dijo la pelirroja, acercándose para ayudar a levantarse a su amiga-. Puf! Aunque con tu aliento cualquiera diría lo contrario…

-Bueno, no pasa nada –dijo despreocupadamente (o intentando sonarlo)-. Vamos al baño, por favor, necesito refrescarme y un chute de oraldine.

Hermione y Ginny comenzaron a caminar de camino a la puerta, cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de una cosa importante y un tanto bochornosa. Paró a su amiga cogiéndola del brazo un poco antes de que la chica abriera la puerta que daba al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

-Ginny, tengo un problema… -dijo Hermione de pronto, blanca como la nieve-.

-Eso ya lo sabemos todos los que te hemos visto esta noche, Hermione. Esperaba que llegaras temprano (relativamente) y me contaras cuando llegaras como te lo has pasado y tal, pero…

-Que no, Ginny, que no es eso. Que tengo un problema de verdad… -dijo Hermione, aun preocupada-.

-Bueno, hija, cuéntame –dijo la pelirroja-.

-Es que… ¡no llevo ropa interior y no tengo ni idea de donde la he dejado!

-Pero que no… que no? –Dijo mirando preocupada la parte de "más abajo del vientre" de Hermione, que afortunadamente seguía tapado con su sucio vestido-.

-Si, que no… que no. Ay ginny por Merlín, vamos al dormitorio, me lavare un poco en el aseo de arriba!

-Anda si, hija vamos –dijo Ginny conduciéndola por la escalera y mirando descaradamente a los que miraban con curiosidad el trasero de Hermione, que se quedaba perfilado bajo el vestido mojado en barro-. Pero Hermione, por el amor de una madre, como es posible que hayas perdido… en fin, eso!

-No lo sé, Ginny, no sé qué es lo que ocurrió anoche, todo está tan confuso… -dijo suspirando. Entraron en la habitación de las chicas de sexto, en el cuarto de Ginny, y se abrieron paso entre los pijamas arrojados en el suelo y las toallas colgadas en los doseles, fruto del desorden de las adolescentes compañeras de Gryffindor, y llegaron al cuarto de aseo, donde Hermione se quitó su vestido y lo echó en el lavabo-.

-Hermione, recuerdas haber hecho algo que se suele hacer sin ropa interior? –Preguntó discretamente Ginny, temiendo por la reacción de la ojimiel-.

-Pues… creo que sí, no lo sé Ginny, y si hice... _eso –_censuró_-_, tampoco recuerdo con quien! –Dijo Hermione desesperada-. Te puedo decir todo lo que recuerdo… pero acércame esa blusa de crochet que tanto me gusta que te hizo tu madre el invierno pasado.

-La de las tres flores?

-Si, esa –Hermione se limpió la cara mágicamente, hizo aparecer una pequeña tina y se metió en ella. Con un encantamiento de agua y otro de calor, se dio una ducha rápida y salió de ella, donde después lavó el vestido blanco con polvos de detergente de la señora Prudence, que dejaban la ropa limpia y blanca como ningún otro. Después salió hasta la habitación de Ginny, y mientras se vestía contó lo poco que recordaba-. Pues veras…

* * *

Yo estaba muy contenta con que al final mi madre me regalara ese vestido blanco que ahora mismo está en la tina reposando, así que no presté mucha atención a la cara que me puso tu hermano cuando bajé, y mucho menos a la de Harry. Bajé al Gran Comedor donde me esperaban las chicas, y alabaron mucho mí vestido y tal. Pero ese no es el caso, el caso es que al llegar, me tomé mi primera copa de ponche. Cuando llevaba al menos tres más, me encontré con alguien y ahí todo se me hace confuso…

* * *

-Y creo que eso es todo, Gin, pero habrá que averiguar qué es lo que hice yo anoche!! –Dijo desesperada saliendo por el hueco de la cabeza del jersey-. Porque si te fijas lo que recuerdo de anoche es menos que nada… Podríamos ir a preguntarles a los chicos, o a las chicas, a ver qué es lo que vieron anoche, no?

-Mala idea, Herms, todos están resacosos, será mejor esperar hasta mañana.

Dicho esto, ambas se fueron a desayunar. Allí en el gran comedor, se sentaron junto a Harry y Ron, quienes intentaron por todos los medios que no les vieran. El intento falló, pues el rojo pelo de Ron sobresaltaba por encima de las demás cabelleras oscuras de la mesa. Hermione y Ginny se sentaron cada una al lado de uno.

-Buenos días –dijo Ginny, despeinando un poco a Harry con los dedos-. Día de resaca, eh? Agradeced que sea domingo.

-Si, claro, día de resaca… -dijo sin interés Ron-.

-Tanto bebiste anoche, Ronald? –preguntó Hermione.

La reacción de Ron y Harry fue paralela pero al mismo tiempo idéntica. Ambos se pusieron rojos y agacharon la cabeza, murmuraron un pequeño _si_, y rápidamente cogieron algo de desayunar y se fueron de la mesa. Hermione les miró extrañada, pensando en si podrían ellos tener algo que ver con todo lo que pasó la noche anterior.

"_Me estoy volviendo completamente loca pero de verdad, por Merlín, si ni siquiera sé lo que pasó anoche!!! O lo que no pasó –pensó-, porque yo estoy dando por sentado que algo pasó cuando en realidad, es obvio que no pasaría mucho si la gente aun no ha comenzado a hablar de ello… -reflexionó mirando alrededor-."_

Dumbledore se levantó de su mesa, y todos los platos del desayuno desaparecieron. En ese mismo momento, Hermione se percató que alguien había ocupado el lugar de Slughorn en aquel asiento reservado al profesor de pociones. El Director se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de todos los presentes y alzó las manos para apaciguar las charlas matutinas.

-Buenos días mis queridos alumnos. Bienvenidos los nuevos compañeros de esta gran familia de magos y, a los que ya estabais el año anterior, Bienvenidos de nuevo! Como anoche no se encontraba en disposición, me temo que tendremos que hacer las nuevas presentaciones hoy por la mañana. Creo que aun ningún alumno ha terminado de desayunar, así que puedo tener la seguridad de que estáis todos aquí para presentaros al nuevo profesor de Pociones, recién salido de su séptimo curso de Hogwarts, el profesor Samuel Allen, quien estará mucho más abierto, sin duda, a las expectativas de los alumnos, puesto que hace cuatro meses aun era uno de ellos –reflexionó para los demás el anciano-. Sin embargo, no dudo ni por un momento de que sabrá impartir sus clases con seriedad y haciendo altura a tan bien merecido puesto.

Hermione se quedó helada, mirando mejor al profesor Allen. Esa cara tan pálida, esos ojos tan negros, ese cabello azabache, sus facciones afiladas, sus brazos esbeltos y su delgada tez, hicieron caer en la cuenta a Hermione de que, seguro, ella conocía a aquel chico.

-Ginny, Ginny… -susurró Hermione-. Ginny!

-Ay, qué te pasa ahora Hermione? –Dijo molesta, apartando la vista del apuesto profesor de pociones-. Anda que, como para comparar a este moreno con el profesor Snape, eh? Creo que voy a disfrutar mucho de pociones este año.

-Ginny, yo estuve con ese chico anoche! –dijo Hermione algo desalentada-. Ese chico, quiero decir el profesor Allen, estuvo conmigo anoche, y estoy segura de que anoche nos besamos!

-Pero… solo besaros? –Dijo Ginny con aires de impaciencia-. Seguro?

-No lo sé, no sé qué pensar… -Hermione miró hacia la mesa de los profesores y dio un grito que dejó callado al gran comedor al instante, al notar los ojos negros como la noche si luna estudiándola críticamente-.

-Le ocurre algo, señorita Granger, que le interese compartir con el resto de sus compañeros? –Preguntó amablemente Dumbledore, pensando que Hermione querría despedir el curso de su promoción o algo por el estilo-.

-Eh, no… -dijo completamente colorada-. No profesor Dumbledore, yo… lo siento mucho.

-De acuerdo, entonces, y terminadas las presentaciones, me pongo en pie para invitaros a disfrutar del maravilloso día que les espera al sol, en estos últimos meses de buen tiempo.


	2. Capitulo 2: La insinuación

**Aquí está el segundo capitulo de esta historia tan… especial, curiosa diría yo. No se parece en nada a algo que haya escrito antes, porque no me gusta escribir sobre la historia de mis personajes en los años de colegio, sino en su vida de después. **

**Espero recibir reviews pronto, porque de momento no tengo ninguno *sniff***

**Veintinueve días después de… / Sábado 13 de Septiembre.**

Hermione había descubierto más bien poco desde su ultima inquisición a sus amigos, los cuales se comportaban muy extraños con ella. Solo Había descubierto que sus amigos se habían soltado mucho la melena esa noche, y ambos con la misma chica sin saberlo. Aunque, según Ginny, muy bien no les iría con ella, porque Ron se quedó solo el resto de la noche y Harry y ella estuvieron haciendo travesuras, o como diría Hermione, haciendo _eso_. Aun así, al contrario de lo que le pareció, el nuevo profesor de Pociones resultó ser discreto y procuró ignorar que la alumna de Gryffindor con la que compartía cuatro clases de mañana y una de tarde era también la chica del vestido blanco que iba borracha por el césped.

Esa mañana tocaba clase de pociones y todos estaban puestos por parejas, por supuesto casas con casas y no mezclados, como no debía de ser pero, sin embargo, era.

-Bien, quiero que terminéis de cocer los crisopos dejando los claderos a fuego medio y que la próxima clase volváis a limpiar los calderos después de haber vaciado tres botellas de medio litro con la poción. No guardéis el resto, puesto que este estado de la poción es inestable en mas o menos cantidad de medio litro, de acuerdo, Longbottom? –preguntó el profesor levantando una ceja de advertencia al nervioso muchacho-.

-S-si, señor…

-Hermione –dijo el profesor, antes de que se fueran todos después del timbre-. Me gustaría hablar un momento contigo si pudiera ser.

-Claro, profesor –dijo, tensándose al momento-. De que quería hablarme?

-Quería hablarte de lo que… -comenzó, pero en cuanto el último alumno hubo cerrado la puerta, se acercó peligrosamente al cuerpo de la chica, agarrándola de la mano y juntando su nariz contra la frente de la castaña-. Recuerdas perfectamente lo que pasó, verdad? –Susurró, y Hermione pudo oler su cálido aliento a chicle-.

-Profesor, que hace…? –Dijo asustada, intentando zafarse de la mano que le apretaba las muñecas-.

-Disculpe, profesor –dijo una voz silbante desde la puerta-, espero no malinterpretar, pero creo ver que está acosando a una alumna?

Draco Malfoy, apoyado en la puerta, miraba con ojos entornados la escena, mientras el profesor Allen trataba de zafarse de una muy comprometida situación.

-Oh, señor Malfoy, no, para nada… -contestó intentando sonar seguro de sí mismo-. La señorita Granger y yo, quiero decir ella… -miró en un segundo en la situación en la que se encontraba y añadió-, ella se resbaló y yo la cogí, verdad, Granger? –dijo mirándola suspicazmente-.

-Si, claro profesor… y tú qué haces aquí, Malfoy? –inquirió con tono burlón-. Se te olvidó alguna cosa? No sé, a lo mejor un cuaderno, el cerebro, la vergüenza…? –dijo Hermione de modo arisco. El rubio se retiró el mechón de pelo que le caía por la frente y sonrió de medio lado.

-Resulta que acabo de encontrarme con la comadreja y el cara-rajada y se preguntaban dónde estaba su pequeño ratón de biblioteca. Recordé que estabas aquí y… me entró la curiosidad, eso es todo.

-Bueno, chicos, tenéis que iros, en la Hora libre voy a… -el profesor no terminó la frase mientras empujaba por la espalda a ambos para que se apresuraran en salir del aula. Una de sus manos se resbaló "accidentalmente" para terminar posándose suavemente en el trasero de la chica-. Que pasen un buen día.

Hermione miró al rubio con ojos suspicaces y a la vez llenos de soberbia.

-Y desde cuando te preocupas tu por mí, huroncillo piojoso? –dijo Hermione.

-Desde nunca, sangre sucia, simplemente, me divierte ver a tus amiguitos preocupados por donde estarías, mientras yo sé perfectamente dónde estás y me regodeo de su ignorancia. Es una satisfacción que va más allá, no creo que nunca llegues a comprenderlo, Granger.

-Bien, pues vete a zurcir mierdas, Malfoy, y deja de hacer de detective…

-Y que te traes tu con este nuevo profesor, Granger? A caso te gustó y quieres repetir…?

-De que hablas, rubio de bote? –preguntó la chica asqueada-.

-Hablo de ti, y de el… y de la otra noche, en la fiesta de despedida del año. Es que no lo recuerdas?

-Claro que lo recuerdo… -dijo convencida, aunque por dentro dudosa-. Y ahora déjame en paz! –Hermione cogió mejor sus libros y se acomodó la mochila, yéndose por el pasillo de camino hacia la planta baja por las escaleras. Algo antes de bajar, escuchó una voz a lo lejos que le gritó:

-Granger, esa mañana no notaste algo que te faltaba? Quizá deberías buscar por la maleta del profesor…

Hermione se giró tan de repente que incluso dio un traspiés. Observó como el rubio se iba caminando con regocijo por haberla conseguido preocupar. Hermione se rascó la cabeza y se encaminó para su siguiente clase, con millones de preguntas asaltando su cabeza.

* * *

**Treinta y dos días después de… / Lunes 15 de Septiembre**

**-**Hermione, por Merlín, deja de comer! –Dijo ginny quitándole de las manos el que fuera su quinto muslo de pollo-. No ves que volverás a caer enferma?

-Pero Ginny, si no vomito desde hace ya un día, que quieres? El ayuno me ha dado hambre.

-Ya, pero fue ese hambre tan grande la que hizo que te diera un dolor de estomago. Quietaa! –exclamó la pelirroja quitándole de las manos un pastel de carne-. Tomate mejor una fruta, te sentará mejor…

-A Harry siempre le ha gustado la sandía –dijo mirando su pedazo. Miró entonces hacia el otro extremo de la mesa y frunció el ceño, expectante. Nada. Ni una mirada. Ni un "buenos días, Mione". Nada. Sus mejores amigos la esquivaban, se escondían de ella. _"pues ya estoy harta –pensó Hermione-. Yo tengo que averiguar qué es lo que les pasa a estos dos."_-. Ginny, sabes qué? Creo que hoy no voy a poder asistir a la clase de transformaciones de tercera hora, podrías decírselo a McGonagall tu que tienes transformaciones a las nueve?

-Sí, claro, pero ¿Por qué?

-Tú solo dile que Harry y yo no podremos asistir a su clase porque estamos tratando asuntos importantes.

-Qué tipo de asuntos? –dijo Ginny haciéndose la disimulada.

Porque, obviamente, Ginny estaba al corriente de todo. De porque su novio y su hermano no querían ni acercarse a Hermione, de porque no querían mirarla y de porque la esquivaban en los pasillos, la sala común, el comedor y las clases. Pero ella no se atrevía a decir nada, porque le había dado su palabra a Ron y Harry de no decir nada hasta que ellos tuvieran el valor suficiente como para contárselo.

-si, si… esto, Gracias, ginny –dijo distraídamente Hermione, pues seguía observándoles atentamente.

Aunque ella no era la única que estaba observando a alguien. Es más, en ese mismo momento estaba siendo observada. Un chico rubio de ojos grises como la tormenta la miraba desde su mesa, en el otro extremo del comedor, mientras tomaba un **café solo sin azúcar **(N/A: Esta historia está en fanfiction, no dejen de leerla, su autora se tiene que sentir orgullosa de ella, a mí me encantó). Observaba sus movimientos, sus costumbres, su alimentación… y de vez en cuando retiraba la vista, cogía una pluma y escribía en una especie de "pack" de pergaminos muggles con un muelle para sujetarlos, algo que los muggles llamaban "libreta".

-Eh, Draquín, que es lo que estas…? Ah, ya… -dijo Millicent-. Otra vez observando a la Sangre Sucia. A Pansy no le gusta que hagas eso, tu ya lo sabes, Draco. Deberías ser un poco más amable con ella, y un poco más rudo con la Granger. Pansy te quiere mucho.

-Ya lo sé, Milli, pero si aun no nos hemos puesto de novios es por una razón muy evidente y es que Draco Malfoy no es de nadie. Si no amo a Pansy, no tengo porque…

-Daquitooooo!!! –dijo una voz a lo lejos. Malfoy miró hacia la puerta principal, donde se encontraba una rubia de cabellos largos y ojos celestes como el cielo, caminando (más bien corriendo) rápidamente hacia él.

-Ya está aquí –dijo Millicent-. A ver cómo le dices lo que es "eso" –dijo señalando sus notas-.

-Ella no tiene porque enterarse –dijo sacando discretamente su varita y colocándola en los riñones de la morena-. Verdad que no, mi querida Milli?

-Eh, no, claro que no –dijo rápidamente ella. Draco retiró su varita y al fin ella pudo respirar hondo-. Pero no hacía falta ninguna amenaza.

-Yo creo que si –dijo el ojigris, mirándola tan intensamente que pareciera que sus ojos la fueran a taladrar-. Y espero que cumplas lo prometido.

* * *

Todo el mundo sabía que Millicent Bulstrode tenía una complicidad especial con Draco Malfoy. Todos sabían que Pansy lo había intuido hacía ya mucho tiempo y que se hacía la despistada. Pero lo que más evidente era, y esto sí que no pasaba por alto a nadie, era que Draco Malfoy no quería saber nada de la pobre Pansy. Pobre, por decir algo, porque era la Slytherin más estúpida, engreída, orgullosa y presumida de todo Hogwarts, eso sin contar que pensaba que el dinero de su "papi" podía comprarlo todo.

Aunque lo que no sabía nadie era que ella hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de sentir interés real por Draco Malfoy, y que solo hacía lo que hacía por costumbre, diversión o alguna de esas cosas que a todos les gusta ver, pero que a nadie le interesa seguir con entusiasmo todos los días. Así, la rubia en el fondo sentía en su pecho como se comprimía un sentimiento hacía una par de años atrás, algo que nunca había conocido pero que estaba completamente segura de que deseaba con muchas ansias. Ese algo era lo que, aun sabiendo que lo que hacía estaba mal porque se engañaba a si misma, la animaba a continuar con su rutina diaria, a la espera de que ese algo que sabía que estaba esperando acudiera en su busca.

-Hola Draquito… ^^ -dijo cariñosa, sentándose al lado del ojigris-. Que te parece si vamos a estudiar hoy juntos después de clase al sol, bajo un árbol? El dia es perfecto, no te parece? –preguntó con ilusión-.

-Eh, bueno, de acuerdo, pero no esperes que te haga yo toda la tarea, porque yo también voy a tener tarea y este año tenemos asignaturas distintas, de acuerdo?

-Bien! Gracias Draquín, eres un cielote! –Exclamó la rubia con un beso en su mejilla-. Bueno, me voy que tengo prisa, aun no me he maquillado –dijo señalando su mochila y cogiendo una tostada. Le dio un mordisco y cogió un vaso de zumo de calabaza-. Chaito!!!! (N/A: Es como chao pero en "diminutivo").

-Ni siquiera se ha fijado, como siempre –dijo Millicent a Draco en cuanto la perdieron de vista por el mar de cabezas que tenían en medio del camino de la puerta-.

-Que quieres decir? –preguntó el chico, anotando el desayuno de la castaña mirándola desde lo lejos-.

-Quiero decir que ya no está como antes, no es impulsiva, no es calculadora ni meticulosa con todo. Es como si lo hiciera todo sin ganas, sabes? Sé que no quieres "ni verla", como tú dices (porque ya hemos notado todos que eso es mentira, su majestad) pero es tu amiga desde que erais pequeños, no crees que deberías hablar con ella?

-Y porque tengo que meterme yo en un asunto del que voy a salir perjudicado, si ella solo hace lo que le da la gana? –Contestó frívolamente el chico-. Date cuenta de que, si tu lo notas, ella ya sabe que lo está haciendo, y además por lo que se ve lo hace intencionadamente. Si lo hace intencionado, es que sabe que lo hace, por si no lo habías pillado –le aclaró el chico, intentando hacerla rabiar un poco-. Así que, de que sirve llevarle la contraria? De nada, porque seguirá haciendo lo que quiere y además tu te llevarás el disgusto de no haberte salido con la tuya. Es así, los Slytherin nacimos para hacer lo que nos da la gana.

-Bueno, como quieras, pero si te fijas bien verás que hay una chica rubia que está sufriendo por dentro y que confía en ti, Draco. No te olvides de eso –le dijo la morena. Esta se levantó de la mesa, cogió del brazo a un chico y ambos se fueron juntos hacia el pasillo que daba a las mazmorras.


	3. Capitulo 3: Corriendo el Riesgo

Hola!! Quisiera dar las gracias a mi primer review porque además de ser el primero fue bien largo y me hizo mucha ilusión. Y si, la historia es un poco extraña, los personajes son un poco diferentes de lo que son en los libros en un principio, pero de todas formas me gustó el resultado (espero que a vosotras también).

Aquí dejo por donde se quedó el dia del capitulo anterior (por si les llama la atención, les diré que hice cálculos y están en 1998, aunque se que debería de ser un año antes, pero bueno). Sigan leyendo y disfrutando!

* * *

-Harry! –gritó Hermione por el pasillo. Harry, obviamente, volvía a correr por los pasillos para huir de ella, con Ron detrás pisándole los talones. Hermione fue algo más rápida-: Petrificus Totalus! –exclamó apuntando con su varita a Harry. Este cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo.

-Pero, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? –preguntó una voz masculina y joven.

-Eh… _-"mierda, el profesor Allen! Y ahora qué hago?"_-. No ocurre nada, profesor, es solo que…

-Señorita Granger! Andando por los pasillos realizando hechizos por doquier?

-Disculpe, profesor, es que… -Hermione observó como Ron se había escaqueado, dejando a su amigo en la estacada. _"cobarde-pensó"-_. Es que Harry, quiero decir, el señor Potter, yo quería, el no…

-No quiero excusas, señorita –dijo cogiendo su nuca suavemente con una mano-. Usted ya sabe que no se puede realizar magia en los pasillos en los intercambios de clase –comentó mientras le acariciaba el lóbulo de la oreja. Hermione intentó zafarse, pero delante de tanta gente le resultaba imposible hacer algo brusco sin llamar aun más la atención-. Así que lamentándolo mucho, tiene usted un castigo esta noche, en mi despacho.

-Pero, no es justo, yo solo…!

-Y por replicar a un profesor, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

-Está bien –dijo avergonzada. Era su segundo castigo en toda su vida, y todo por culpa de aquel que se hacía llamar su "amigo" y luego se tiraba tres semanas sin hablarle.

En cuanto el pasillo quedó despejado, Hermione corrió a despetrificar al moreno. Le ayudó a levantarse y se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra del pasillo.

-Hermione, tenemos clase, yo…

-Noo, no tenemos, Ginny ya avisó a McGonagall. Quiero que hablemos, Harry. Y que hablemos seriamente, quiero decir –dijo con el ceño fruncido-. Me estás evitando.

-No es verdad… -dijo con una risita nerviosa el ojiverde-.

-Sí, sí que lo es, llevo tres semanas en Hogwarts y tres meses sin veros a ti y a Ron, y ahora estoy sola porque ninguno de vosotros me habláis y no sé porque! – exclamó, muy triste-.

-No sabes porque, has dicho? –Preguntó Harry con los ojos como platos-. Entonces, no te acuerdas de… de nada?

-De qué tendría que acordarme, Harry? Yo no recuerdo que hayáis hecho nada, y creo que yo tampoco he hecho algo incorrecto, no? –Inquirió la castaña, asustada por haber podido hacer algo que ofendiera a sus amigos-.

-No, no… la culpa ha sido mía. Verás:

* * *

_Yo estaba sentado en un banco, debajo de las escaleras del primer piso, esperándoos a ti y a Ginny. Tú bajaste, espléndida con tu vestido blanco, tu moño semirecogido y tu maquillaje intacto, como a ti te gusta. A las nueve te perdí de vista, y te encontré como dos horas y media después. Eso no lo recuerdo tan bien porque estaba algo bebido. Tú estabas discutiendo con ron por algo que él había hecho, y Ginny te defendía. Yo preferí retirarme como una media horita más, hasta que los humos se bajaran. _

_Te encontré mas tarde en el patio de la entrada, donde la fuente. Estabas preciosa, y yo me cegué completamente. Es un poco feo echarle las culpas al alcohol cuando yo fui quien lo tomé, pero me apetecía acercarme. Llegue hasta donde tú estabas._

_-Hermione… -dije como pude-. Estás re buena, como lo has hecho?_

_-Otro con el mismo cuento? Ron hace nada me dijo lo mismo, Harry. Me siento acosada ya! –Dijiste medio en broma-. _

_-Pero yo lo digo en serio, completamente en serio… _

_Entonces me acerqué para besarte, pero tú quitaste mi cara. Al final te agarré por la cintura, te robe algunos besos y…_

* * *

-Y que, Harry? Hicimos algo?- dijo preocupada-.

-Algo? – Repitió preocupado el moreno-. Algo como qué? Hermione, hay algo que no nos hayas contado? –inquirió-.

-Y tú qué crees, Einstein? Llevo sin hablar con ustedes desde el uno de septiembre, tú qué opinas, te has perdido algo? –Se enfadó Hermione-. Pues claro que tengo problemas que no os he contado. Pero… me dijiste que yo te seguí el juego?

-Yo creo que sí… o no… no lo sé, no lo recuerdo, yo solo sé que Encontré a Ginny después y… bueno, el resto te lo sabes. Me sentía como con más ganas…

-MAS ganas, Harry? –preguntó la castaña completamente blanca-. Ay, Harry, por dios dime que no hicimos "eso", por dios, dímelo!

-Yo… Te lo diría Hermione, pero es que no me acuerdo!!!!

-Ay, dios… -suspiró la chica. En ese mismo momento sonó el timbre que anunciaba el descanso de la comida de la mañana-. Bueno, Ahora que lo hemos aclarado todo, Harry, volverás a Hablarme?

-Por supuesto… Hermione, perdóname…

-Vaaaya, que escena más tierna! – Se burló una voz de palabras arrastradas-. Granger, encontraste ya lo perdido? Aun no conseguiste investigar más? –Dijo el rubio aun con la burla en sus fríos ojos grises-.

-Pues aun no, pero… un momento, a ti no te incumbe eso, hurón botador de pacotilla.

-Bueno, como veas, Granger –dijo caminando hacia delante. Se rezagó un poco para llegar al oído de la castaña mientras pasaba a su lado y dijo –yo que tú me andaría con prisas antes de que la cosa se te vaya de las manos…

Hermione quiso ir a por él y lanzarle un cruciatus en ese mismo momento, pero respiró hondo y se contuvo de darle otra bofetada. Harry la miraba algo inquieto mientras la ayudaba a coger la gran cantidad de libros que la chica llevaba siempre.

-Que ha querido decir Malfoy, Hermione? –dijo curioso-.

-Pues veras, tengo la ligera impresión de que el nuevo profesor de pociones y yo, bueno que el… es decir, ambos, la noche de la fiesta…

-Crees que hiciste algo con él? –preguntó el moreno asombrado-. Pero Hermione, porque piensas que esa noche hiciste algo seguro?

-Ay Harry porque perdí mi… mi…

-Tu qué? –le instó-.

-Mi ropa interior –susurró, colorada-.

-Ah, eso ya es… más preocupante –dijo Harry, intentando conseguir tiempo para pensar en cualquier otro tema de conversación-. No te preocupes, esta noche nos sentaremos de nuevo todos juntos, verás que contenta se podrá Gin…

-Eh, no va a poder ser, Harry, estoy… Castigada.

-Ah, cierto, el castigo de Allen. Pues mucha suerte Mione, y que te sea tranquilo.

-Tranquilo –le sonrió-. Todo irá en orden.

* * *

-Se puede pasar, profesor? –Dijo Hermione discretamente tras llamar a la puerta-.

-Si, por supues… por amor de Merlín…! –susurró el profesor.

Hermione estaba decidida a averiguar aquella noche lo que ocurrió semanas atrás en la fiesta. Si algo sabía bien es que el rubio nunca decía mentiras cuando se trataba de sacar posibles trapos sucios de sus enemigos, y además se había enterado de que le faltaban unas braguitas en el cajón. Eso quería decir que sabía algo, pero como no quería darle la satisfacción de llamarle para que se lo contara y que descubriera que ella no sabía nada, optó por el mejor plan que encontró: Seducir al profesor para que se lo contara todo.

Así que se vistió con las ropas de Ginny: Una falda del uniforme talla S (la cual, todo hay que decirlo, le apretaba un poco en las caderas porque era más estrecha que las suyas), con el dobladillo cogido para hacerla más corta, una blusa que no era del uniforme pero seguía siendo blanca, con tres botones desabrochados del escote, dejando lucir unos preciosos pechos algo grandes y muy apretados gracias al wonderbra que Ginny le había prestado, color negro y con encaje. Todo esto se sumaba a un peinado rizado suelto, pero no escarpado como los que solía llevar en las mañanas a clase, sino con bucles que le caían desordenadamente por la espalda y los hombros.

EL profesor se aclaró la garganta y le ordenó que pasara. La llevó hasta el armario de los ingredientes del profesor y le ordenó que lo organizara por importancia.

-Profesor –dijo Hermione, mientras se agachaba un poco para llegar a una estantería baja-. Podría decirme, por favor, donde debo colocar este ingrediente? –preguntó-.

-Que ingrediente, señorita? –Dijo mientras alzaba la vista de su periódico y giraba su silla-.

-Este –señaló la castaña. Se giró sobre sus pies, aun algo inclinada, y extendió un pequeño bote con un texto casi ilegible en su etiqueta de lo pequeño que era. También, y esto al profesor no se le pasó por alto, estaban muy a la vista los grandes pechos de Hermione, que volvieron al profesor completamente loco.

El señor Allen se levantó y se acercó a ella, agarrándola por la cintura para colocarla derecha. Hermione era de su misma altura, y él se quedó un segundo mirando con lujuria su cuerpo. La castaña sonrió para si misma de lo bien que estaba funcionando su plan.

-Profesor… quisiera usted repetir lo que hicimos… -comenzó, acariciando su cuello y agarrando la camisa- aquella noche… -continuó, acercando su cuerpo al del muchacho y situando su boca en la oreja- en la fiesta?

-Pues, a decir verdad… -dijo, cogiéndola en brazos, y sentándola en la mesa- podríamos repetirlo… algo más intensamente.

-Pero… que hicimos, profesor…? –preguntó, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Hermione sabía que el profesor estaba experimentando una gran erección y que, si estaba sudando, no era por el calor del fuego de la chimenea. Acarició su pecho, sobresaliendo por la camisa que ella misma había desabotonado, y bajó hasta su vientre, realizando un dibujo alrededor de su ombligo con sus dedos. Pero Samuel Fue más listo. Se percató de las intenciones de la chica y decidió seguir con el "plan" de la chica.

-Acaso no te acuerdas, mi pequeña leona? –dijo sensualmente, besando el cuello de la chica. Hermione hizo un gesto de asco, pero se contuvo-. Tu, yo, las estrellas, ambos solos disfrutando de la noche…. Acaso no es eso lo que has vuelto a buscar…? –preguntó ansioso-.

-Por supuesto… profesor, quiero lo mismo de aquella noche, por favor… démelo –Hermione sintió incluso vergüenza de haber pronunciado esas palabras. Aún no podía decir "sexo" y sin embargo estaba pidiendo algo que, a lo mejor, desembocaba en lo mismo!

-De acuerdo, mi leona… a ver cómo te portas hoy, eh? – dijo sensualmente, aventurando la mano debajo de su falda, para tirar del elástico de su tanga. Hermione activó la alerta, decidió que ya era hora de salir de allí.

-Eh… profesor, me siento algo acalorada…

-No solo tú, preciosa… -contestó este con lujuria-.

-E, no, no me encuentro nada bien, verá… yo… -dijo, intentando levantarse de la mesa, al mismo tiempo que intentaba retirar la mano de su profesor de su culo-. Yo tengo que…

-No, querida, tú no te vas a ir de aquí, no ahora que llegamos a lo mejor…

-No, por favor, suélteme! –Dijo asustada por los acontecimientos-. Suélteme!

-De eso nada –contestó agarrando sus manos y estrellándolas contra la pared. Arrinconó a Hermione contra él y comenzó a besarla por el cuello y los pechos-.

-No, por favor, por favor NO!! –Gritó Hermione, y las lágrimas asaltaron sus ojos, presa del terror-.

Al momento, alguien entró en la sala y le propinó un puñetazo al joven maestro, que retrocedió un paso y miró a ver quien le había golpeado. Draco Malfoy se retiró su capa y se la cedió a Hermione, que estaba medio desnuda por culpa de su profesor. Ella se tapó rápidamente y se colocó detrás del chico_. "mejor un enemigo que un violador-pensó-."_ El profesor Allen sacó su varita, pero Malfoy le aturdió con un hechizo no verbal y le dejó sentado en su silla.

-Granger, sal de aquí –le ordenó-. Y no te vayas sin mí, espera fuera.

Hermione no se lo pensó dos veces, y salió por la puerta escondiéndose detrás de una pequeña columna, esperando a su "enemigo-salvador". EL rubio salió minutos después, con cara de cansancio pero satisfacción al mismo tiempo. Miró a la ojimiel, que estaba temblando de miedo, se acercó y la llevó hasta el piso superior a las mazmorras.

-En qué coño estabas pensando, estúpida? –preguntó hostilmente el rubio. Hermione se encogió sobre sí misma-. En que pensabas?, dime! Qué crees que podría haber llegado a ocurrir si no pasa alguien por allí?

-Tú me dijiste que investigara… -dijo la chica. Sintió náuseas en ese momento, pero se aguantó un poco-. Y yo…

-Y tú me hiciste caso! –A Malfoy no se le había bajado tan pronto la sangre a los pies desde que su madre le dijo que iba a tener un hermanito. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo, enfadado con ella y enfadado con su endemoniada bocaza. La chica había ido en busca del peligro porque él le había dicho que investigara… maldiciéndose a si mismo una vez más, continuó gritando-. No me lo puedo creer, Granger, maldita sea, me hiciste caso! Podrías haber salido lastimada, es que tu orgullo de León no te permitió ver eso? Ese hombre está perturbado, acaso no lo notaste? No notaste como te mira todos los días en clase, o en el comedor? En los pasillos, DIME! Acaso estás ciega?

-No… no me fijé –dijo avergonzada-.

-que no te fijaste? –a Malfoy iba a darle un sofoco de lo nervioso que se estaba poniendo con toda esa situación. Respiró hondo y miró a la castaña seriamente-. Prométeme que no tendré que volver a entrar en ningún otro sito para salvarte de las zarpas de un degenerado.

-Te lo… -Hermione no pudo aguantar más, giró un poco la esquina y comenzó a vomitar, escondiéndose del rubio. Claramente no funcionó, y el chico hizo aparecer un cubo y le sujetó los cabellos-.

-Y ahora qué te ocurre Granger?

-No lo sé… no he cenado, me siento deb…

Hermione no pudo terminar la frase cuando su cabeza comenzó a apretarse, sus oídos a dejar de escuchar y su vista a nublarse. Lo último que vio antes de caer fueron unos ojos grises con un brillo de pánico en sus pupilas.


	4. Capitulo 4: Malas noticias

Vaya! No esperaba tanta aceptación de la historia ^^ me alegro mucho de que os haya gustado y de que queráis mas, y agradezco enormemente los reviews. El misterio de "que pasó aquella noche" está por resolver en este capitulo, porque no es la trama principal de la historia. Supongo que, como todas ya habeis pensado en que Hermione puede estar embarazada, habréis averiguado de "**X días después de…"** significan "días después del periodo (la regla, la menstruación, como la quieran llamar jajaja). Y todo tiene su explicación, por supuesto ^^ espero que disfruten con el siguiente capitulo. Iré publicando irregularmente, y aun la historia no la tengo terminada, pero si les gustan los Dramione les recomiendo que lean "la mansión de la felicidad" que está también aquí en fanfiction (si, es mia, me hago publicidad ^^"). Así que ya no os entretengo mas, disfrutad del capitulo!

* * *

"_donde estoy? No recuerdo haberme acostado esta noche… Lo último que recuerdo son unos ojos grises… por Merlín, que ojos…! Podría dormirme con esa imagen todos los días, no me importaría… que fue lo que me pasó? A ver, -se dijo a si misma-. Hermione, déjate pensar… recuerdo un problema con el profesor Allen, alguien interrumpía, gracias a dios… Y ese alguien me regañaba, y se preocupaba… y era rubio. ¿Rubio? Si! Era rubio, tan guapo, con ese cabello platino que tan hermoso resulta de ver… Dios, Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? No me creo que fuera él quien me rescatara…! y, que es ese ruido?"_

AL despertar, escuchó unos gritos que provenían de algún lugar fuera de la habitación, y ella se encontraba en una camilla con la ropa blanca de la enfermería y con la mano cogida por su mejor amiga.

-Hermione, ya está, todo va bien, Malfoy ya está recibiendo su merecido.

-Qué? Malfoy, pero que ha hecho?

-Pues que te va a hacer, te hechizó! –dijo nerviosa la pelirroja-. Harry está ahora mismo reteniéndole en la sala de la enfermera mientras llega el director…

-No! –Hermione se levantó de la cama sin que su amiga pudiera evitarlo, y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta del fondo de la enfermería. Al abrirla, vio a su amigo apuntando al rubio con la varita-. Harry, baja la varita ahora mismo!

-Pero que dices? Por fin tenemos una razón para que expulsen al hurón!

-No, no lo entiendes, el me ha ayudado! –exclamó. A Harry se le cayó la varita al suelo de la impresión.

-Como has dicho? –dijo el moreno sorprendido-.

-Ya te lo había dicho, Potter, yo no he tocado a Santa Granger, a ver si comenzamos a entender que los enemigos siempre dicen la verdad!!

-Pero es eso cierto Hermione?, Malfoy te ha... ayudado?

-No solo la he ayudado, Potter, he tenido los escrúpulos de traerla hasta la enfermería. Se ha puesto enferma del estómago y además se ha desmayado. El profesor de pociones la ha castigado y no la ha dejado cenar…

-Y que hacías tu ayudando a Mione?

-Acaso tu dejarías de ayudar a alguien solo por ser de slytherin?

-No, claro que no –admitió Harry-.

-Pues entonces ya está. Ahora, me puedo marchar?

-Claro, Malfoy –dijo Hermione-. Y muchas gracias por todo.

-No tiene importancia. Ahora vuelve a tu cama, Granger, no te vayas a desmayar otra vez y me vuelvan a echar las culpas.

El rubio se giró sobre si mismo, hizo una mueca de desafío a Harry y se marchó.

-Harry, porque has sido tan cabezota? Malfoy te estaba diciendo la verdad!

-Ya lo he oído, Hermione, pero es Malfoy, y tú estabas tan débil que…

-Que que? –Hermione se sintió nauseas de nuevo, y fue corriendo al baño.

La profesora Sprout entró corriendo a la enfermería y buscó por todos los lugares a la señora pomfrey. Al no encontrarla, se encaminó a la sala de la enfermería y encontró allí solo a Harry. Salió y se dirigió a la cama de Hermione, quien estaba blanca como la nieve, con su amiga cogiéndola de la mano. Se puso realmente seria, como nunca habían visto antes a la profesora Sprout. Se acercó a la silla que quedaba libre y dijo:

-Señorita Granger, creo que debe darnos una explicación de todo esto, y sin mentiras! No me obligue a llamar al profesor Snape para que le de veritaserum.

-No, no… verá, yo estaba de castigo con el profesor Allen, cuando…

-No me refiero a eso, señorita Granger –le replicó. Se acomodó mejor su sombrero y continuó-. Me gustaría que me explicara cómo es que ha decidido cursar séptimo curso estando embarazada.

-Qué?! Yo embarazada? Pero profesora Sprout, eso no puede ser, a mi el periodo debe de venirme en… -empezó a contar con los dedos y la chica enmudeció del susto-. Hace cuatro días… Pero, pero yo no he hecho nada, profesora Sprout, ni siquiera sé cómo…

-Pues ya puede usted averiguar todo lo que ha ocurrido. No sé qué es lo que le dirá la directora de su casa ni el profesor Dumbledore, pero espero que ellos sepan llevar este asunto mejor de lo que yo y la señora Pomfrey lo estamos llevando. De momento, señoritas –dijo mirando también a Ginny-, les aconsejo que lo mantengan en riguroso secreto, para que el problema no se ensanche aun más.

Y dicho esto, se giró y se fue por el mismo lugar de donde vino, cruzándose en el camino con el director y la profesora McGonagall. Hermione le pidió la mano a su amiga de nuevo, la cual se la tendió y la apretó fuertemente, como si eso pudiera protegerla de todo lo que se le avecinaba.

-Señorita Granger –dijo La profesora-. He de decirle que no me esperaba esto de usted, y que me siento personalmente decepcionada por todo lo ocurrido. No esperaba esta falta de autocontrol ni respeto, sin contar con que su vida podría verse torcida por culpa de este embarazo. Sin embargo, también debo de informarle de que no es usted la primera señorita que llega en… digamos en estado, por parte de este colegio. Sin ir más lejos, la ultima alumna que quedó embarazada dentro de los muros de este castillo fue la señora Weasley, de su hijo mayor Bill. Lo cual, no la excusa en absoluto. Quisiera hablar con el padre de la criatura también. Deme su nombre y podremos enviarle a llamar.

-E-el padre…? Ha dicho usted el padre? Es que, verá… hasta que me lo han dicho no sabía siquiera que había perdido mi virginidad, profesora, yo… yo no recuerdo nada.

-Por favor, no diga bobadas, señorita Granger! No es un tema que se deba tomar a la ligera y no intente encubrir al muchacho en cuestión porque estas cosas siempre son obra de dos. Así que por favor, dígame su nombre.

-Es que le digo la verdad, profesora, no lo sé.

-Dice la verdad –intervino Ginny-. Nosotras ya sospechábamos que Hermione había mantenido algún tipo de relación sexual con alguien, pero ni sabemos (bueno, ahora si) si las mantuvo realmente ni con quien en caso de que así fuera.

-Entonces estamos hablando de una… "inseminación" involuntaria? La han maldecido o hechizado en algún momento, señorita Granger?

-Bueno, profesora, el whisky de fuego es muy hechizante… -bromeó intentando romper el hielo-.

-O sea, que todo esto es porque usted no recuerda nada de lo que ocurrió.

-No, profesora –dijo Hermione avergonzada. Dos pequeñas lagrimas cayeron por sus rojas mejillas y Hermione escondió la cabeza-. No sé qué es lo que ha podido ocurrir, yo no busqué nada de esto –sollozó-. Y solo quería soltarme la melena en la fiesta de séptimo, solo estaba pasándomelo bien, nunca había bebido antes… no sé qué es lo que ocurrió y ahora… dios mío, profesora, mis padres! Que van a decir mis padres…

La profesora McGonagall se sentó en su cama y le dio un abrazo consolador. El director, sin embargo, observaba la escena como si fuera una película, ajeno a la realidad del asunto.

Cuando la profesora consiguió apaciguar un poco los ánimos de la chica, el profesor Dumbledore se acercó.

-Hermione… puedo llamarte así, verdad? Estoy seguro de que no era tu intención que la situación se te saliera de las manos, y que no fue intencionado lo que ocurrió, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que te encuentras en una situación muy poco favorecedora para una estudiante. Tendremos que tomar medidas.

-Por favor, profesor, no me expulse! –gritó la chica-, no puede expulsarme, hogwarts, mis estudios, aquí está mi vida, no puede arrebatármela, por favor…!

-No me refería a eso, señorita Granger, me refería a que tenemos que ser lo más discretos posible. Usted se dedicará a investigar lo que pueda sobre el posible padre de esa criatura con la señorita Weasley, que estoy seguro de que estará encantada de poder echarle una mano.

-Por supuesto, profesor Dumbledore –contestó la pelirroja. El profesor le guiñó el ojo y continuo-.

Estará en la enfermería una semana al mes para hacerle un seguimiento médico. No queremos malos percances, verdad que no? En cuanto a tus padres, no tendremos más remedio que llamarles en cuanto sepas quien es el padre del niño y contarles todo lo ocurrido. En cuanto su embarazo comience a ser evidente, le retiraremos de las clases convencionales y tendrá clases particulares del profesor que desees. Confío en usted para que pueda prepararse sus exámenes de EXTASIS sin necesidad de un profesor, aunque ellos estarán a su disposición cada vez que usted lo solicite. Dormirá a partir de los ocho meses de gestación con una compañera en el cuarto de maternidad secreto que hay detrás del retrato de la enfermera ciega de la enfermería y a la hora del parto tocará una campanilla que le cederá la señora Pomfrey. Espero que haya quedado todo bien claro y sin ninguna laguna. Duerme bien, Hermione, porque mañana vas a necesitar fuerzas para volver a clase.

-Por supuesto, profesor… -contestó Hermione, secándose las lagrimas-. No se preocupe, tendré en cuenta todas sus decisiones… pero, a la gente no le extrañará no verme por los pasillos y las clases cuando ya no asista?

-No se preocupe por eso, su embarazo se hará oficial en la cena de pascua.

-Como dice? –Dijo incrédula-.

-Espero que para esas fechas ya tenga claro quién es quién en este juego.

* * *

Ron estaba caminando de un lado a otro por los pasillos, entre preocupado por lo que le había pasado a Hermione (Harry le había puesto al corriente) y porque no podía ir a verla. Aun no. Era muy pronto y ella aun no sabía nada de lo que había ocurrido. Era mejor para el y para ella esperar un tiempo a que las cosas se olvidaran (o eso pensaba el). De paso, mientras paseaba hacía la ronde de la chica, la que había dejado vacante una vez había salido de la enfermería y la habían mandado a acostar a su cama. Ya se estaba preguntando como era que no había nadie mas haciendo la guardia, cuando se chocó con algo y cayó hacia adelante al suelo (irremediablemente).

-Ay, quita de encima bruto! –se quejó una chica desde el suelo. Ron se levantó de encima de la chica apresuradamente y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse-.

-Lo siento, yo… no te vi –se excusó-. De verdad, lo siento.

-Pues claro que no me has visto, Weasley –dijo Pansy, una vez arriba y sacudiéndose la falda-. Eres tan torpe que ni para mirar por donde vas sirves-.

-Bueno, tu también chocaste. Si me hubieras visto antes, no habrías esquivado? –preguntó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa-.

-Bueno, es igual, no puedo perder el tiempo contigo –le contestó la rubia, algo enfadada-.

-De acuerdo, pero dime que no te he despejado un poco de lo que estuvieras pensando?

-Y tu que sabes que estaba pensando? Que en la fiesta estuviéramos algo arrimados no te da ningún derecho a meterte en mi vida, sabes? Así que no intentes adivinar mi pensamiento ni nada de eso.

-Bueno, no se que es lo que estabas pensando, claro está –dijo el pelirrojo-. Pero si los dos nos hemos chocado, y ninguno ha visto al otro, estabas pensando en algo que te preocupaba, no es así?

-Y si fuera así, porque tendría que contártelo a ti, Weasley?

-No te he pedido que me lo cuentes, Parkinson, pero a lo mejor te vendría bien contárselo a alguien en quien confíes, no? –Preguntó con una sonrisa-. A lo mejor así te sientes mejor… y de paso, no nos chocaremos más por los pasillos.

-Bueno, me voy a ir ya… -dijo la chica distraídamente-.

-Buenas noches, preciosa –se despidió el pelirrojo, y desapareció por la esquina del pasillo.

En ese momento, Pansy pensó sin querer que, después de todo, a lo mejor tuviera que chocarse más veces con el pelirrojo de ojos azules.


	5. Capitulo 5: El sindrome del Gris

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Draco Malfoy estaba tumbado bocarriba en su cama, mirando al dosel color plateado que colgaba de las barras, pensando.

"_por poco y Granger no lo cuenta. Ese profesor está completamente fuera de sitio! Y la pobre Granger, que no sabía donde se estaba metiendo… y todo por mi culpa… Pero qué hago yo lamentándome por Granger? La verdad es que estuve oportuno a la hora de sacarla de allí. Ya casi no le quedaba ropa… y Merlín, que cuerpo tan hermoso, y que pecas tan juguetonas… no me extraña que el profesor terminara de perder los estribos. Después de todo, no es ninguna novedad que la sang… la chica está de buen ver…"_

Draco se levantó y observó su cama, en la parte superior. Allí había una estantería con un pequeño baúl de madera decorativo. El cogió su varita y abrió su candado. Este se abrió y de su interior, Malfoy cogió una prenda de ropa femenina, color negro de encaje, un lacito rojo y las iniciales HJG bordadas en el triangulo de detrás.

-Ay, Hermione Granger, que no sabías donde te habías metido…

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y el chico movió la varita para guardar rápidamente las cosas de nuevo en el baul y ponerlo en su sitio cerrado.

-Adelante.

-Se puede pasar, Draco? Tengo un problema con mis deberes de Encantamientos –dijo la voz de la rubia, aun en la puerta-.

-Pasa, Pansy, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Conmigo? –preguntó asustada-.

-Si, contigo, es serio asi que te pediré por favor que no me des contestaciones infantiles ni cosas por el estilo, de acuerdo?

-Que es lo que pasa, Draco? –preguntó extrañada, con el libro de encantamientos entre los brazos. Entró en la habitación y se sentó en la silla de el escritorio que había en la habitación de premio anual del chico-.

-Pues… verás, Pansy, Milli y yo hemos estado hablando, y… bueno… A ti te ocurre algo?

-A mi? –preguntó extrañada la rubia-. A mi no me pasa nada, estoy sana como una frutilla.

-No me estás entendiendo –se corrigió Draco-. Te quería preguntar si… si hay algo que te preocupa, si estás algo… incómoda con alguna situación o algo. No eres la de siempre, sabes? Y te lo notamos mucho.

-Si, bueno… no es nada, Draco, de verdad… -se escabulló un poco la chica-. En serio, no me ocurre nada… pero muchas gracias por preocuparte, eres un gran amigo –dijo. La chica se levantó de su silla, dejando el libro en el escritorio, y le dio un abrazo a Draco, sonriendo con sinceridad. El chico le devolvió el abrazo-. Es solo que ahora va a cambiar un poco mi actitud.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Hermione, ya en su cama con dosel de su habitación de la torre de Gryffindor, masajeaba sus manos con la crema de antes de dormir, la que usaba para tener las manitas suaves, y mientras, le daba vueltas en la cabeza a todo lo que le había ocurrido ese día. Había hablado con Harry, había sido castigada y acosada, y por ultimo… Malfoy.

"_porqué me habrá salvado Malfoy? Después de todo, no soy de su casa y, además, soy la mejor amiga de su peor enemigo. Aunque me gustó mucho su detalle, no puedo dejarme engañar. Además, ese aire protector suyo, que me colocó detrás de ella por instinto para que el señor Allen no me hiciera nada… y me echó la bronca después! No puedo creerme que me reprendiera por haberle hecho caso. Pareciera como si se preocupara por mi… per no seas boba, Hermione, que cosas tienes –pensó-. Ese no se preocupa ni de si mismo, como iba a preocuparse por ti? Aunque… él sabe algo que yo no sé. Tendré que salir mañana para averiguarlo". _

**Treinta y tres días después de…/ Martes, 16 de Septiembre**

-Ay, Hermione, de todas las personas, no me esperaba que fueras tú la primera de nosotras en ser mamá-dijo Ginny-. Después de todo…

-Dilo, después de todo nunca había hecho "eso" y por una vez que lo hago no me acuerdo ni de que ni con quien y ahora estoy embarazada… -dijo con un pequeño puchero.

Hermione se ponía muy triste cuando hablaba de ese tema, porque no era algo que ella hubiera deseado. Se acomodó su pijama color rosa con huellitas de perro y se sentó en el diván de la sala común, donde Ginny estaba asando en la chimenea nubes de malvavisco. Hermione le quitó el palo de remover la leña de las manos y se comió el malvavisco que ginny estaba terminándose.

-Ladrona- murmuró-. Y bien, tienes alguna idea de quien ha podido ser?

-Pues… -Hermione se removió incómoda en su asiento-. Verás, Ginny, quisiera hablarte de una cosa…

-Si, dime, que cosa.

-Harry y yo estuvimos hablando el otro día. Y me contó que en la fiesta, el y yo estuvimos… algo cariñosos.

-Ah, si!

-Si? Tu lo sabías?

-Cielito, yo no bebí, me acuerdo de absolutamente todo. Resulta que tu y el estuvieron un poco acaramelados después de que ron intentara meterte el cuello y tu no le dejases…

-Yo hice eso con ron?

Si, guapa, si, le diste una bofetada por intentar sobrepasarse contigo delante de todo el mundo. Creo que si hubiera sido en otro lugar, a lo mejor no lo hubieras hecho –dijo reflexionando la ojos chocolate-.

-No, créeme, tu hermano no me interesa en absoluto…

-Ya, claro, pero eso es porque te pasa como a todas, tienes el síndrome del gris.

-El síndrome del gris?

-si! Acaso crees que no me he fijado en como miras a Draco Malfoy últimamente?

-Yo? A Draco Malfoy? –dijo sorprendida. ¿Tanto se le había notado? –Pero no digas bobadas, Ginny, solo es… joder. Mierda, Ginny, no puedo ni decir que es un amigo! Pero es que es tan guapo, y tiene unos ojos tan hermosos… y su sonrisa…

-Ya, el fallo viene cuando su sonrisa no es para ti -Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina-. No te pongas así, todas hemos sufrido ese síndrome, pero ya lo superarás. En fin, por donde iba? Ah, ya, claro, Harry. Bueno, después de eso, Harry y tu os acercasteis mucho, tu porque Harry te quería consolar (o eso pensabas tú) y él porque sabía que no quería consolarte sino animarte. Entonces llegué yo, que había terminado de cenar en el gran comedor, vi la escena y no lo permití. No te guardo rencor, porque pensabas que yo era tu madre, así que sé que no estabas en tus cabales. Luego me llevé a Harry detrás de unos árboles, me comenzó a acariciar, el cuello, las manos y…

-Yaa, yaa, no quiero detalles… Ay Gin, que peso me quitas de encima… -suspiró la ojimiel. De pronto, su cara se puso pálida y su malvavisco se removió inquieto en la boca de su estómago-. Gin, el niño…

-No te puedes poner de parto aun bruta, que solo tienes un mes!

-No, quiero decir –Hermione tragó saliva, nerviosa-. El padre, el padre es.. Es el profesor Allen!

-No puede ser! Tú me dijiste que…

-Bueno, Gin… es que aun no te he contado nada de lo que ocurrió anoche.

-Que ocurrió? –Preguntó la chica-. Creí que solo habías tenido un castigo.

-No, verás, yo…

Hermione le contó todo sucedido con el profesor en la otra noche, de cómo ella se había insinuado para intentar interrogarle y al querer parar, el intentó abusar de ella. Luego le contó como Malfoy la encontró y la defendió. Justo entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de que no había dejado de usar la capa del muchacho desde ese día.

-Así que eso es lo que pasó? Te dijo que él y tu…? –Preguntó Ginny-.

-No, Gin, no dijo nada, pero no pude preguntarle mas porque comencé a asustarme, y me da miedo ir a preguntarle por si vuelve a haber otro percance.

-Claro, te comprando bien, Hermione, descansa que mañana tienes doble clase de encantamientos y tienes que dormir.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

**Treinta y cuatro días después de… / Miércoles, 17 de Septiembre**

Hermione andaba por el pasillo de camino a encantamientos, cuando escuchó que alguien la chistaba desde un aula vacía. Al principio se asustó y sacó la varita, pero luego descubrió una cabellera platina detrás del cristal de la puerta. Ella caminó discretamente hacia la puerta y cerró tras de sí mágicamente.

Draco Malfoy la miraba sentado desde la mesa del profesor.

-Tienes mi capa –dijo-.

-Si, es cierto –Hermione se quitó la capa de los hombros y la extendió-.

-La llevabas puesta?

-Si. Bueno, es que huele bien, y pensé que no…

-Que no me importaría –termino él-. Como te encuentras, te has vuelto a desmayar, Granger?

-Malfoy, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Si, claro que puedes. Pero date prisa, no tengo todo el día.

-Tú sabes si el profesor y yo, bueno, la noche del baile, hicimos… "eso"?

-Que es "eso"? –preguntó extrañado el ojigris-.

-Pues, ya sabes… "eso".

-Te refieres a que si tuvisteis sexo?

-No lo digas así! –se alteró ella-.

-Pero porque no? –dijo preocupado-. Un momento, Granger. Hace ya casi un mes de eso, porque te sigues preocupando?, déjalo correr!

-No puedo! –exclamó. Las lagrimas de nuevo-. No puedo…

-Pero porque no p… -comenzó, pero Draco Malfoy se interrumpió a si mismo en medio de su oración. "fatigas, desmayos, últimamente come mas chocolate de lo normal… -pensó, recordando su libreta de apuntes"-. Hermione Granger, estás embarazada? –preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par-.

-Quien te lo ha dicho? Quiero decir, no! Que bobadas dices Malfoy!

-Es eso! Estás embarazada! –dijo muy alterado-. Por eso te metiste en el barullo en el que te metiste cuando fuiste a hablar con el profesor!!! Granger, dime que no es cierto, por Merlín!

-Y eso a ti qué? Por favor, solo te pediré que no digas nada! –Pidió, dejando escapar el llanto-. No lo puede saber nadie. Sé que me odias, pero por favor, mantén mi secreto a salvo…

La Gryffindor se arrodilló en el suelo, temblando en parte por los nervios y en parte por el frio, y se encogió sobre sí misma. Escuchó unos pasos cerca de sí, y al alzar la vista llorosa descubrió a Malfoy, agachado a su lado y con la capa de nuevo extendida sobre sus propios hombros.

-Quédate la capa. No te odio, Granger, lo que ocurre entre tu y yo no es mas que rivalidad estudiantil, no va mas allá del tema de San Potter. No tiene que ver. Y no te preocupes, Granger, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

-Profesor Allen, se puede pasar?

-Si, claro –dijo distraído-. Quién es?

-Soy Draco, señor.

-Ah, Draco, pasa… menudo puñetazo me diste anoche, igual que el anterior, acaso no te enseñaron modales, incluso para tu propio primo?

-Mira, Sam –le interrumpió-. Quiero que dejes en paz a Granger, me has entendido?

-Y eso porque? Me lo paso muy bien con ella, es tan… inocente, y tan provocativa al mismo tiempo… Es una chica que tiene angel, no se si me explico.

-Sabes como yo que la noche del baile no tuviste nada con ella. Por qué la engañas? A caso te divierte ver a esa chica sufrir mientras intentas toquetearla con tus asquerosas manos? –preguntó escupiendo las palabras-.

-Bueno, digamos que es… el orgullo de un slytherin. No puedo decirle que no hice nada con ella cuando, en efecto, ella lo piensa, no primito? Tienes mucho que aprender de mi.

-Que seas el único slytherin de sangre mestiza en la familia y reniegues de Andrómeda y tu hermana no quiere decir que seas mi primo –dijo con desprecio-. Así que deja de tratarme como tal. Si estás aquí es porque mi padre y mi padrino Severus te han conseguido el puesto, pero no creas que por eso vas a tener confianzas conmigo. Estas confundiendo a la chica. Déjala en paz.

-No quiero, Draco. Como tú me acabas de decir, no quieres que te trate como tu primo. Pues Bien, se lo que pasó exactamente aquella noche. Ambos sabemos que yo no tuve nada que ver, y que si algo sucedió con esa chica, corrió dé cuenta de otro.

-Entonces, Déjala tranquila.

-Acaso estás enamorándote, Draco? Yo juego con ella porque es una buena ficha en mi tablero para jugar, pero… a lo mejor tú la tratas como el rey de tu partida de ajedrez, que debes proteger con tu vida?

-Déjame a mí también en paz –contestó el rubio asqueado por las palabras de Samuel contra la muchacha-. Que no te vuelva ver acosar a ninguna otra alumna o será lo último que hagas dentro de este castillo. Me has entendido con claridad?

-Tranquilo, _primo –_le contestó el profesor-. No volverás a verme…

-Eso espero –contestó, y abrió la puerta y se marchó.

En el pasillo comenzó a reflexionar.

"_A ver quien se cree este bobo para venirme a mí con cuentos, de que si primo, que si me gusta jugar con Granger… -se molestó-. Y encima se me pone bravo! Espero que ni se atreva a acercarse a herm… a Granger –se autocorrigió-."_

El rubio caminaba tan distraídamente que no se dio cuenta de que una cabellera castaña se movía por el mismo pasillo que el pero hacia el lado contrario. Ella, tan concentrada en usar algún hechizo o encantamiento contra todo ser que se moviera fuera de los cuadros encantados, ni se percató de la presencia del ojigris. Ambos caminaban hacia el otro con aires distraídos, cada vez más cercanos, cinco metros, dos metros, un metro…

PUM!

-Malfoy! Tu en medio, como no…! –dijo la chica, rozándose con la mano la zona golpeada en el suelo.

-Pues anda que tu, Granger –dijo molesto mientras se ponía en pie-. Tan inoportuna como de costumbre!

-Yo? Bueno, mejor dejémoslo –concluyó la castaña. El rubio se adelantó a tenderle la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, y Hermione se quedó pasmada-. Eh… vaya, muchas gracias –le dijo. Se frotó el vientre un par de veces, solo por asegurarse, recogió sus cosas y se apoyó en la pared-.

-Granger, te ocurre algo? –Preguntó el chico-. Adónde vas a estas horas de la noche?

-Y a ti que te importa eso, Malfoy? –Preguntó con desdén-. Después de todo, lo único que nos ha… dado "tregua" por decirlo así ha sido el que me salvaras el otro día, no? Pero eso ya paso, no hace falta que te preocupes mas por mí. Ese papel, no te va nada.

-Ya, claro… -dijo el chico, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. "_Eres idiota, niño? Que no te das cuenta de que todo lo que estás haciendo está completamente fuera de lugar con ella? Nunca la has tratado bien! Porque tendrías que hacerlo ahora?-pensó-. Aun así, aun sabiendo todo eso, no puedo evitarlo…"-. _Granger, me podrías ahora hacer un favor tu a mi?

-Eh… -pensó ella-. Si, creo que si… dime, que quieres?

-Cuídate –le pidió. Se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*


	6. Capitulo 6: No dejo de pensar en ella

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Mientras la rubia hacía los deberes de encantamientos, esa maldita asignatura que no atinaba nunca a subir de nota, escuchó unos pasos cerca de ella, un arrastrar de sillas y un sonido pesado y seco. Tocó distraída la horquilla que recogía su cabello en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza y se atusó un poco el pelo, mientras escuchaba el pasar de las paginas de un libro que sonaba grueso. Al mirar hacia el frente descubrió un flequillo pelirrojo hundido en un libro de herbología, y bajo ese flequillo unas cejas también pelirrojas fruncidas, creando una pequeña arruga en el entrecejo. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, despeinándose un poco, y levantó un momento la vista. Entonces, encontró un par de ojos del mismo color que los suyos observándole con interés.

-Eh… querías algo?

-Yo? De ti? –preguntó con el labio ligeramente levantado (ya saben, esa expresión de asquito)-.

-Shhh… -chistó la bibliotecaria-.

-Y que iba a querer yo de ti, Weasley? –preguntó respingonamente-.

-No se… a lo mejor solo me estabas mirando por embobamiento? Estabas aburrida o algo?

-Solo pensaba en lo ridículo que te ves estudiando para herbología, con lo fácil que es esa asignatura.

-Ya, pues yo podría decir lo mismo de… -Ron agitó su varita y la horquilla de Pansy se abrió y comenzó a volar por los aires- Encantamientos. Necesitas ayuda, Parkinson?

-Yo? Yo no necesito de tu ayuda…

-Shhhh!!!! –volvió a exclamar la señora Pince-.

-Bueno, entonces nada –dijo Ron en voz baja. Volvió a agitar la varita y encantó la horquilla, que al haberse parado en el aire cayó al suelo con un ruido metálico muy fino.

Pansy estaba rabiando de envidia por tres razones distintas: Uno, no conseguía picar al pelirrojo; dos, el pelirrojo conseguía picarla a ella; y tres, el pelirrojo era buenísimo en encantamientos. Esto la ponía de los nervios, pero estaba dándole tantas vueltas en la cabeza a un endemoniado hechizo que… que era exactamente el que Ron había realizado en ese momento, hacer que un objeto cobre vida pero que no sea independiente de la persona que lo ha hechizado. Derrotada, sabía que si le pedía ayuda al pelirrojo podría salir adelante, pero el ser un Gryffindor hacía que se echara hacia atrás. Y además, un Weasley, que hacía que la situación pudiera convertirse en una mas tensa todavía si cupiese.

-Parkinson, creo que están cerrando la biblioteca y tenemos que salir… -la llamó el pelirrojo-.

-Eh, que? –dijo Pansy, y la desconcentración hizo que su horquilla perdiera el control y se pusiera a pinchar la cabeza de la señora Pince. Esta se giró y les echó de un patada en el trasero-. Ya la has liado, Weasley! No ves que estaba concentrada?

-Parkinson, ya nos estaban echando antes de haberle hecho eso a la señora Pince. Ademas, a lo mejor si… si nos encontráramos por casualidad, así, sin intención, en algún aula vacía… no sé, algunos días de la semana… -comentó disimuladamente-.

-Como los lunes, y los viernes… por ejemplo? –Preguntó la rubia-. Bueno, siempre teniendo en cuenta que es por… así en casualidad, claro…

-Si, y si nos encontráramos… podríamos, no se… a lo mejor hechizar cosas que estuvieran a nuestro alrededor… -sugirió con una media sonrisa y una ceja levantada-.

-Si… entonces, espero encontrarte por casualidad… a las nueve –dijo ella, roja como un tomate. El chico no pudo evitar una carcajada-. Y tu de que te ries?

-Si querías ayuda y no querías que nadie se enterase, porque no lo has dicho desde el principio? Tranquila –comentó el pelirrojo-. No te preocupes, nadie se enterará de esto. Además –le dijo, mientras acariciaba el pelo rubio de la chica y la miraba a los ojos- me viene mejor los jueves.

-Eres un imbécil, Comadreja –le insultó, molesta por decir algo tan absurdo en un momento tan… (N/A: No voy a terminar la frase porque es obvio que había tensión atrayente ^^)-.

-Para ti solo Weasley, Parkinson.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Hermione cogió su ropa del suelo y se encaminó al baño de los prefectos del segundo piso. Aún le daba vueltas a la petición de Malfoy en su mente. No tenía ningún sentido para ella. Por qué él, Draco Malfoy, se estaba preocupando por ella? Acaso se había vuelto humano, o se había golpeado en la cabeza? Fuera lo que fuese, Hermione esperaba que no se le fuera nunca, porque así podría andar por los pasillos sin la molestia de intercambiar insultos vacíos con el enemigo de Harry. Después de todo, era él el que insultaba siempre el primero, ella no tenía nada en su contra en primero. Luego con los años, con los insultos y mas insultos, terminó por odiarle tanto como sus amigos. De un año a esta parte, las cosas habían ido cambiando. Ahora, no eran insultos lo que se intercambiaban. Eran, mas bien, como piques entre los dos grupos. Uno picaba al otro a ver si caía y el otro regateaba. Se había convertido como en un juego. Ese juego estaba mucho mejor que insultarse porque sí, pero aun así ese juego fue el que casi le cuesta a ella un abuso por parte de su profesor de Pociones.

Una vez hubo llegado al baño, dijo su contraseña y entró.

Dejó las cosas en su taquilla y se quitó la ropa del uniforme, echándola a lavar con el resto de ropas de las prefectas, en la cesta. Una vez desnuda, abrió su grifo favorito (olor a Vainilla), y se sumergió en las relajantes aguas.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

"_Pero porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?"_

Draco Malfoy daba vueltas en su cama, aun sin deshacer, y en ropa de uniforme, aun sin su pijama. Llevaba intentando relajarse desde su encuentro con Hermione Granger, pero su corazón aun iba a ciento cincuenta por hora y no parecía con ganas de bajar el ritmo.

"_pero porqué me altero tanto cuando veo su rostro? Esos ricitos que le caen de la frente, su perfume a vainilla… y sus mejillas, plagadas de pequeñas pecas castañas que la hacen tan adorable… y que haces pensando eso tu, precisamente tu, rubio tontorrón? Nada de eso te afecta en realidad, solo la deseas porque no la tienes! Es simplemente eso, quieres repetir! –Se dijo a si mismo en la cama. Al comprobar que no se relajaba, pensó-: Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es ir a darme una ducha relajante, para que se me baje el humor". _

Draco Malfoy abrió su cajón de la ropa interior, pilló unos bóxers grises y unos calcetines, recogió su bata de seda verde y se encaminó hacia el baño.

Por el camino, pensaba una y otra vez en todo lo que había ocurrido.

"_Granger está embarazada. Por Merlín y toda la mesa redonda de Arturo, que Granger está embarazada! Y si aun no se lo ha dicho a nadie –pensó nervioso-, es porque aun no sabe quién puede ser el padre de… en fin, de eso. Aunque, si no lo ha dicho aun, también puede ser porque se lo ha dicho ya al supuesto padre y yo no tengo nada que ver, pero como lo he descubierto ahora tengo que guardar el secreto, pero es que yo sé más de lo que ella sabe y yo… ay, Merlín, que dolor de cabeza! –Se dijo, masajeándose una sien con dos dedos-. Bueno, aquí ahora estamos el baño y yo los dos solos, así que no hay ningún problema, yo me doy una ducha fría para despejarme y me voy a la cama a intentar descansar un poco…"_

Abrió la puerta secreta del baño de prefectos con su propia contraseña, metió sus cosas en la taquilla correspondiente y suspiró. Echó un vistazo por encima a la gran pileta llega con un agradable olor a dulce. Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la sala contigua, la sala de las duchas individuales.

Mientras tanto, Hermione salía a la superficie después de haberse sumergido un rato para amoldar bien su cabello y que el aroma a vainilla la impregnara por completo. Nadó un poco haciendo unos cuantos largos (tampoco le gustaba mucho nadar, pero era la única oportunidad de hacer quince minutos diarios de ejercicio), y salió de la gran bañera, del tamaño de una piscina olímpica. Agarró su toalla y se dirigió a las duchas, a retirarse el jabón del cuerpo para que no le picara después. Al entrar en la sala de duchas, notó el sonido inconfundible de un grifo abierto. Hermione sonrió, deduciendo que Dobby le habría preparado la ducha para que ella no se tuviera que molestar, como solía hacer el pequeño elfo domestico cada vez que escuchaba a Hermione en la bañera.

Colgó su toalla en el perchero y abrió la puerta. Se agachó un poco para recoger otra toalla color negra que se había caído al suelo y la colocó en el mismo perchero, aun con la puerta abierta. Hermione notaba el agua algo fría para su gusto, según le iba regando los pies a sus espaldas, pero a lo mejor le sentaba bien a su circulación ese baño frío después de haber estado tanto tiempo entre aguas caliente.

Al girarse, cerró los ojos y se sumergió en el agua que caía de la manguera de la ducha. Abrió los ojos con lentitud después de aclararse la cabeza, y vio a un muchacho de espaldas, también disfrutando del agua fría, apoyado en la pared por la frente.

-Ay, por Merlín! –gritó asustada-. Y tú qué haces aquí… Malfoy?

-Granger…! –dijo sorprendido. Abrió los ojos y se giró tan rápido que dio un resbalón, cayendo sobre el regazo de la chica.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, aun sorprendidos. Malfoy se incorporó un poco, dejando libre el cuerpo de la chica, quien se intentó tapar como pudo con sus brazos. El, aun apoyado contra la puerta pero sin invadir el espacio de ella, controlaba sus impulsos, apretando su puño contra la fría madera. Hermione sintió como un cosquilleo le acariciaba desde los pies hasta la punta de su rizado pelo, y no era por el agua fría. Sin darse cuenta, fue bajando poco a poco sus brazos para colocarlos en la cintura del muchacho. Éste, sorprendido, dejó de apretar para abrir los ojos y encontrarla mirando sus ojos. Aquellos ojos grises como la tormenta, fríos como el mismo hielo… Aquellos ojos que Hermione observaba como unos ojos claros como la nieve y brillantes como el sol. Ambos se acercaban el uno al otro, notando la tensión y la atracción de aquel momento mágico. Sus labios rozaron un segundo, antes de sentirlos completamente en un tímido pero sentido beso, el cual solo duró unos segundos. Malfoy besó su labio inferior con dulzura y delicadeza, notando su grosor y el calor que desprendían, supuso que del mismo rubor que había subido por los rostros de ambos. Labios suaves y apetecibles, delicados y hermosos, que le hacían cada noche soñar, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Estaba enamorándose de Hermione Granger.

Tras finalizar el beso, para ambos sabido a poco, Draco abrió la puerta, cogió su toalla y se fue corriendo sin decir nada. Hermione se quedó petrificada dentro de la ducha, aun asimilando todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

-Ginny! –Murmuró Hermione, intentando despertar a su amiga-. Ginny! Despierta, no te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado!

-Hermione… déjame dormir, puede esperar a mañana!

-Oh…! –Pensó Hermione-. Claro, claro, mujer, duerme. Pero mañana lo vas a flipar!

Dicho esto, Hermione se levantó de la cama de Ginny, donde se había sentado, y corrió dando brinquitos a su dormitorio. Una vez allí, se cepilló el pelo pensando en sus cosas, viviendo en las nubes.

"_Me ha besado! Draco Malfoy me ha besado! –Dijo con ilusión.- Dios, parece un sueño… No lo habré soñado de verdad, no? Por dios, mira que eres tonta Granger, aun no te has acostado! Pero –pensó-, a lo mejor para él no significó nada, a lo mejor solamente fue un pequeño antojo. Es decir, el nunca ha besado a una Gryffindor, porque para él somos intocables… claro, obviamente, como somos Gryffindor… Pero, como puede ser eso? Yo, Hermione Granger, la más Gryffindor de todas, amiga de su peor enemigo… Y si me ha tomado el pelo y estoy aquí, ilusionándome por nada? –se dijo muy triste. Un nudo en el estomagó se quejó sobremanera-. Dios, pero no puedo entretenerme en pensar esas niñerías, tengo asuntos más serios que pensar! Estoy embarazada, y posiblemente el padre sea un señor que quiere abusar de mi cada vez que me ve! Encima, por si todo eso fuera poco, es mi profesor de pociones! Las relaciones con profesores están castigadas con la expulsión! Por no hablar del despido del profesor… _

_Ay, por dios, que puedo hacer?! No puedo volver a ir a preguntarle… me da miedo. No quiero seguir con esto, todo esto me queda grande –se lamentó-. Todo esto no está hecho para mí, yo no quiero seguir con esto…"_

-Yo no quiero seguir con esto… -susurró-. No quiero…

Sus lagrimas, tan a la orden del día, volvieron a brotar en sus grandes ojos castaños. Un brazo la rodeó por los hombros, y al girarse vio que, sin querer, sus dos compañeras se habían despertado.

-Hermione… -dijo Lavender-. Por dios santo, que es lo que te ocurre?

-Si –dijo parvati-, solo haces llorar! Llevas muchas noches así. No nos gusta verte triste…

-No… -dijo la primera, sacando un pañuelo de su cajón. Hermione sonrió al ver que llevaba bordado unas lavandas, por el nombre de su amiga y su perfume favorito-. No sabemos qué es lo que te pasa, ni por qué no nos lo quieres contar, pero queremos que sepas que estamos contigo, y que puedes contar con nosotras…

Hermione se secó las lagrimas y se hundió en los brazos de sus amigas en un fuerte abrazo. Ambas la recibieron con calidez, dándole a entender que, pasase lo que pasase, siempre las iba a tener como amigas. Y Hermione, aunque no solía tratar mucho con ellas, estas últimas semanas fueron cruciales sin sus amigos, y las dos muchachas la habían estado tratando mas, junto con la hermana de Parvati y su amiga Ginny.

Hermione sintió que no había de que preocuparse.

Todo iba a salir bien.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

"_He besado a Granger? -pensó, aun con la emoción recorriendo su cuerpo-. Al final lo he hecho, he besado a Granger… Merlín, que no me lo esperaba! Me voy al baño para alejarme de ella y se cuela en mi ducha sin querer! –se dijo-. En realidad, aun no sé cómo será la reacción de ella, porque… Mierda, cobarde, Jodido cobarde, huiste de ella! Ahora no te tomará en serio! –se maldijo-. Claro, porque como gran Slytherin que eres, tu instinto te manda correr como una comadreja asustada… bueno, como una comadreja no –se corrigió, pensando en Ron-. Incluso esa comadreja sabría que cuando besas a una chica, no debes huir de ella. Pero, qué otras opciones tenía? Si estábamos ambos desnudos dentro de una cabina de las duchas de los prefectos, era salir de allí o… mejor no pensar en lo que hubiera pasado… _

_Y ahora que hago, debo decirle toda la verdad? _

_Mejor sería no contarle nada por el momento, espero que todo se aclare con mi estúpido primastro, que le diga de una vez lo que pasó esa noche y ya! Mientras, las cosas seguirán como están". _

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*


	7. Capítulo 7: Besos

Hola! Siento haberme tardado (y también no haber contestado reviews ni nada cuando clgué los otros dos capítulos). Ya la cosa va a comezar a ponerse muy interesante, profunda, tensa, como le quieran llamar (yo me emociono mucho, pero a lo mejor a vosotras no os gusta tanto T_T bueno, intentaremos que no sea así = ). Espero que disfruten mucho mas de este capitulo, y quiero agradecer los reviews de gente nueve (y de gente que ya había comentado antes) porque me invitan a continuar escribiendo con muchas ganas (por cierto, las recomendaciones las leo TODAS así que si me quieren hacer alguna… ^^).

Sin mas dilación, aquí llega!

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

**Treinta y cinco días después de… / Jueves, 18 de Septiembre**

Hermione se despertó a la mañana siguiente con una sensación de resfriado. La nariz taponada, los oídos taponados, la cabeza taponada… en fin, todo taponado.

Las chicas ya se habían levantado, y le habían dejado una simpática nota en su cepillo del pelo: "anímate" le habían escrito. Hermione sonrió y, con su varita, se recogió un moño en lo alto de su cabeza. Tiró con la varita de dos mechones (al más puro estilo peluquero, con la punta del peine), uno a cada lado de sus orejas, y los dejó caer desordenadamente sobre sus hombros. Con una sonrisa, ya mejor, se vistió con su falda corta del uniforme (no tan corta como la de Ginny, pero no tan larga como para parecer una vieja), una blusa, un jersey y su corbata.

Al bajar al Gran comedor, Ginny y Harry estaban sentados alrededor de un artilugio que le habían enviado a alguien de la mesa. Hermione se dirigió distraídamente hacia ellos, observando todas las mesas del gran comedor.

-Y cuando le aprietas de la cola, suelta un humo que… -se escuchaba de fondo a Seamus, quien explicaba con todo detalle los usos de su nuevo objeto-.

Al otro lado del comedor, un chico rubio observaba con nerviosismo la mesa de los leones.

-Draco, otra vez observando a la chica esa? No deberías de perder el tiempo en Gryffindors, sean o no sangres sucias son enemigas, y no merecen la pena…

-Ya, eso lo estás diciendo tú, Pansy, pero creo recordar haber visto a alguien muy guapa, rubia, con ojos claros y cuerpo esbelto y elegante…

-Yo, sin duda –dijo la rubia con orgullo-.

-Ah! Entonces te vi a ti anoche mientras hablabas con Weasley! –Dijo el rubio, contento de haberla pillado por sorpresa-.

-Pe-pero yo…! Draco! No me hagas trampa, a mi no!

-Tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie. Todos saben que Weasley es muy bueno haciendo encantamientos y hechizos, y me parece muy bien que te ayude…

-Lo oíste todo?

-Pues claro, iba de camino al dormitorio, antes de que cerraran la biblioteca, y os escuché a ti y al comadreja. Sabes? – le picó un poco más el ojigris- creo que le gustas un poco al pelirrojo… no será que a ti también te gusta? Ya sabes que, donde hubo fuego, aunque fuera un fuego muy… muy de whisky –bromeó-, fuego era.

-Ni hablar, es estrictamente profesional, y acepté solo porque es un caso desesperado y tu eres un chico ocupado –replicó la ojiazul indignadísima-. Y tú con la Granger? Qué me dices de eso? Acaso no sabes que se te ve el plumero?

Draco ignoraba completamente a Pansy, mientras buscaba con la mirada algún indicio de que la ojimiel hubiera llegado al gran comedor. Aquella mañana no llevaba la libreta. Había llegado a la conclusión de que tantas notas no le servían absolutamente de nada, y que en realidad le tomaba notas porque le gustaba observarla y el "estoy espiando al trío" era solo una excusa.

"_ya ha llegado –se dijo, observándola sentarse en su sitio de costumbre-. Está comiéndose esa rebanada de pan con leche condensada que tanto le gusta… se ve tan bella mientras come. Esas mejillitas que se colorean cuando la interrumpen mientras come… y su pelo, tan rizado, tan hermoso, su piel, sus ojos… me están mirando?"_

Efectivamente, Hermione estaba observando a Malfoy. El chico, al percatarse, dio un pequeño sobresalto y volvió la cara a Pansy, que le regañaba por no prestarle atención. Hermione se quedó pensativa, no esperaba que el chico la estuviera observando, y mucho menos que se quedara embobado. Rió por lo bajo ante la reacción tan infantil de su compañero prefecto, pero se le ocurrió algo que podría solucionar muchas cosas.

-Malfoy! –Gritó una voz en el pasillo-. Malfoy!

Hermione Granger corría hacia el grupo de séptimo de la casa Slytherin, mientras se sujetaba el vientre con una punzada en el costado de correr. Draco y sus compañeros se quedaron quietos, observándola llegar.

-Que quieres tu ahora, Granger? –Dijo Parkinson con un tono de superioridad-. Acaso no te han dicho que a tus superiores se les trata con respeto, niña?

-Malfoy –dijo, ignorando olímpicamente a la rubia-. Tenemos una reunión de prefectos, ahora mismo, en el quinto piso.

-En el quinto piso?

-Si, en el despacho de McGonagall…

-McGonagall? Ah, claro, es la subdirectora, ya se me había olvidado… -se lamentó. Aun sabiendo que era una reunión de prefectos y que, en cualquier otra situación, la chica no se le hubiera acercado, no pudo evitar sentir un nerviosismo recorriéndole la espina dorsal-. Chicos, decidle a Sprout que no iré hoy a su clase, por favor.

-Claro, Draco… dijo Pansy-. No te preocupes, nosotros se lo diremos.

Hermione cogió a Malfoy de la capa y le arrastró unos pasillos más arriba. Al llegar al cuarto piso, se detuvo.

-Pero, Granger, no me dijiste que la reunión era en el quinto piso?

-Mentí –dijo con gracia-. Obviamente, La profesora McGonagall nunca dejaría que el rumor corriese sin estar segura de que todos sus prefectos fueran a asistir. Claro que no nos ha convocado McGonagall, pero, ¿Qué excusa querías que pusiera para llamar al príncipe de las serpientes sin ser avasallada por todo su cutre-sequito?

-Entonces, que es lo que quieres, Granger? Voy a perder la clase de herbología por tu culpa.

–Quiero hablar… sobe lo que ocurrió anoche –dijo Hermione algo tímida-. Quiero decir… que me besaste.

-Que te bese? –dijo el rubio sorprendido-. Perdona, pero no fui yo el único que se acercó. Tú también te acercaste!

-Bueno! Bueno, tú me has entendido, no? –replicó ella-. Quiero decir, que lo que ocurrió anoche, es decir… tú te fuiste corriendo –dijo, preocupada-.

-Si, yo… me entró el pánico, no quería otro puñetazo más –mintió el rubio. Si por el hubiera sido, se habría quedado allí el resto de su vida. O por lo menos esa noche-.

-Entonces, no te arrepientes de lo que pasó? –Preguntó la chica-.

-A-ah!... –malentendió el ojigris, algo triste-. Ah, bueno, si, lo mejor que podríamos hacer sería olvidar…

-…olvidar el asunto –dijo Hermione, también malinterpretando al chico con la cabeza gacha-. Claro, por supuesto. Entonces, ya no tenemos más que… más que hablar.

-Exacto si, eh… -El Slytherin no sabía que más decir, a la única razón por la que podría haberse sentido… completo, distinto, le estaba diciendo que lo mejor sería olvidarlo todo-. Bueno, me voy a herbología…

-Si, claro, y yo me iré a… a la biblioteca, o…

Ninguno de los dos terminó la frase y se fue cada uno al sitio donde debían estar, ambos con el pensamiento de un "podría haber sido". Hermione bajó al comedor, donde se sentó con sus libros a leer un poco sobre runas contemporáneas de oriente medio y sus derivados. Allí la encontró Ginny.

-Hermione! Hija por fin te encuentro, te he estado buscando a la hora del desayuno pero cuando he mirado para mi lado ya no est… que te pasa? –preguntó la pelirroja, mirando a su amiga con preocupación.

-No me pasa nada –sollozó Hermione. Se secó un poco las lágrimas con la manga del jersey-. Es solo que… anoche Draco Malfoy me besó.

-Que te beso?! Pero por Merlín y toda su corte, porque no me lo dijiste nada más llegar?

-Estabas dormida, y me pediste que mejor te lo contara al día siguiente y yo, no quise insistir… pero Ginny –dijo con tristeza-, El y yo somos muy distintos y solo fue un beso… y yo estoy embarazada, y no puedo preguntarle nada al señor Allen porque, maldita sea, Ginny, me da terror acercarme a él!

-Pero Hermione –dijo, mientras intentaba consolar a su amiga-, no puedes intentar abarcar todo eso tu sola. Tú sabes que Malfoy te gusta, pero también sabes que eso no tiene porque durar siempre. Y sobre lo del papá… -vaciló-. Bueno, de eso nos preocuparemos más adelante. Puedes ir a decírselo a Dumbledore, no? Tampoco puede pasar nada… no creo que le moleste mucho.

-Pero como no le va a molestar, Gin? Es un profesor, un profesor recomendado por otro profesor! Llegaría a manos del profesor Snape! Como no quieres que le importe? Podría meterme en un buen lío.

-Hermione, quieres que hable yo con el profesor?

-Harías eso por mí? –preguntó, ahora más animada-.

-Claro que sí, le prometí al profesor Dumbledore que cuidaría de ti, no? Y yo puedo hablar con él como la que no quiere la cosa, disimuladamente.

-Gracias, Ginny, tu eres una amiga de verdad… -dijo, abrazándola-. Solo espero que a ti te haga mas caso.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

-Bien, lista para tu primera clase? –dijo el ojiazul mirando a la rubia mientras entraba al aula vacía-.

-Pues si, Weasley, estoy lista, pero no quiero que pienses nada extraño. Quiero volver a recordarte –comentó toqueteándose la melena- que yo soy superior en belleza y clase, y que nunca podremos ser más que… en fin, que esto –dijo levantando los brazos señalando al aula vacía-.

-Si hemos venido para hacer encantamientos, que es lo que pretendes con ponerte en posición impertinente, que no te ayude a aprobar? Porque yo solo lo hago por ayudarte, Parkinson –dijo el pelirrojo, sin alterarse-.

-E-eh… bueno, empecemos, quiero que me enseñes todos estos encantamientos –dijo la rubia pasándole un pergamino con una lista-.

Estuvieron practicando hechizos varias horas, hasta que a las doce en punto Pansy y sus pies dijeron "basta".

-No puedo mas, Weasley… podemos descansar un poco?

-Si, por supuesto… quieres cerveza de mantequilla?

-Si, claro –aceptó la muchacha. Ron le pasó una botella y ambos bebieron un largo trago-.

-Dime, Parkinson… tan poca confianza tienes en lo que sepan tus amigos de encantamientos, que te ves en un apuro como este?

-Mis amigos no tienen la clase de encantamientos, porque piensan que es una asignatura estúpida, pero yo pienso que es una asignatura muy interesante que seguro que me puede venir bien.

-Entonces, no entiendo porque se te da tan… -Al notar la mirada asesina de la Slytherin, se corrigió-, bueno, no quería decir que…

-Si, Weasley, soy horrible en Encantamientos. Y en lo demás tampoco destaco en nada… solo voy a ser una más del montón, una vez más… -dijo triste. Tomó otro sorbo de cerveza y miró a los ojos al pelirrojo-. Tú qué opinas, pelirrojo? Qué crees que va a pasar con tu vida después del colegio?

-Mi vida? –preguntó sorprendido-. Ahora mismo me preocupa mucho más la tuya. Lo de que no destacas en nada no es verdad. Tienes muchas cualidades, seguro. Se te da bien Transformaciones…

-Pero no tan bien como a Granger.

-Se te da muy bien herbología…

-No tanto como a Longbottom.

-Y tienes buena mano en pociones…

-Pero recibo mucha ayuda de Draco, el me salva de muchos apuros. Lo ves, pelirrojo? –preguntó triste-.

-Lo ves, tu, ojos azules? –Preguntó Ron entonces, de repente-. Acaso no te das cuenta de que no paras de compararte con la gente, con los demás? Sin pensar en tu propia felicidad? Sé que tus padres pueden comprar tus notas, porque sé que eres de una familia importante en el mundo mágico y todas esas cosas, pero aun así quieres dar Encantamientos porque te gusta, y aprobarla por tus medios. Pero quieres aprobarla para que los demás vean que puedes hacerlo? –Preguntó, como si la simple idea fuera absurda-.

-Pues… pues si –admitió la rubia-.

- De veras? –Se sorprendió el chico-. Escucha, Parkinson, puede que no seas mejor que toda esa gente que me has dicho en algunas cosas, pero eres muy buena en otras. Por ejemplo, en Encantamientos.

-No digas Bobadas, si estoy aquí contigo es porque…

-Porque no tienes suficiente confianza en ti misma –terminó Ron la frase-. Solo fallas en Encantamientos porque crees que es lo que todos esperan que hagas. Porque crees que no puedes conseguirlo… pero si que puedes! Tienes que ser fuerte y –añadió cogiéndola de las manos- seguir haciendo todo lo que esté en tus manos para demostrarles que Pansy Parkinson no es solo una familia rica y una cara bonita.

-De verdad… piensas eso de mi, pelirrojo? –preguntó la chica, notando como se estaba emocionando-.

-Pues claro –sonrió él.

Pansy no pudo evitar la tentación de darle un fuerte abrazo, que le devolvió con mucho gusto. Sentía sus fuertes brazos estrechados contra su cuerpo y su olor a eucalipto, y como su cabeza se apoyaba contra la suya propia, haciéndole cosquillas en la cara con su lacio pelo. Al separarse, el chico seguía teniendo esa radiante sonrisa como el sol. Pansy se fue acercando poco a poco a él, temiendo un posible rechazo que no llegó a manifestarse, y se besaron. Acariciando sus cabellos, rodeando su cintura, Pansy se sentía como la mujer más libre del mundo.

Pero podría ser que esa libertad se desvaneciera tal y como había llegado.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*


	8. Capitulo 8: Compromiso

Hola! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero mi ordenador ha muerto y estoy usando el de mi padre mientras los cirujanos del taller intentan repararlo sin perder datos. Por suerte, la historia la he conseguido salvar (Viva May ^^) así que no os preocupeis, que teneis aquí para rato!

Quisiera tambien agradecer enormemente a todas las lectoras del fic que esteis apoyandome y que me mandeis reviews (que no cuesta nada y hace feliz a la gente, ya lo sabeis =D). Ahora os dejo aquí el capitulo, espero que os guste, yo me voy ya a teñirme el pelo ^^

Disfrutad!

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

-Toc, Toc –dijo una vocecilla desde la puerta-. Se puede pasar, profesor?

-Si, claro, Weasley –dijo el señor Allen, acomodándose las gafas de lectura-. Dime, que querías?

-Verá, tenía una pequeña duda sobre la poción para conjuntivitis de la que nos estuvo examinando ayer… Una amiga mía padece conjuntivitis y la señora Pomfrey me ha recomendado que hablara con usted, por si podía ayudarme.

-Claro, de quien se trata? Alguna de sus compañeras de clase, tal vez?

-No, es una alumna de séptimo –contestó-. Es… Hermione Granger.

-Ah, Granger. Gran bruja, muy buena en pociones, como es que ella misma no se ha fabricado su propia poción? –preguntó disimuladamente-.

-Verá, es que, como ya sabrá usted, no se encuentra en condiciones… -dijo la pelirroja-.

-En… condiciones? –preguntó-. Qué tipo de condiciones son las que le impiden elaborar una poción?

-Pues no se encuentra muy bien últimamente, tiene nauseas, desmayos, cambios de humor… -comentó-. Usted no podría decirme a que pueden pertenecer esos síntomas, no?

-Bueno, si no hubiera entendido mal, podría estar intoxicada… o tal vez…

-Tal vez Embarazada? –Preguntó acusadoramente Ginny-. Estoy al tanto de todo lo que ha estado haciendo usted con mi amiga, profesor, y le aseguro que al director no le gustará saber que uno de sus alumnos le ha descubierto intimidando a una alumna de su clase…

-Escúcheme, Weasley, yo no tengo nada que ver con ella –comentó rapidamente el profesor, sintiendose en un apuro-, nunca hemos hecho nada fuera de lo común mas allá de la clase, y…

-No me mienta –le cortó la chica-. Se perfectamente que, si no llega a ser por el señor Malfoy, Usted habría abusado de mi amiga. Y no me rete –le advirtió, sacando la varita antes que él-. Porque mi hechizo de mocomurcielagos es envidiable, y no se cura con una poción de conjuntivitis, me entiende, verdad? –amenazó la pelirroja-. Fue usted?

-que si fui yo qué, exactamente, Ginny? –Preguntó, ahora algo extrañado, el muchacho-. Yo cada vez entiendo menos!

-Fue usted el que estuvo con mi amiga Hermione el día uno de septiembre…?

-Bueno, si… y no… -dijo dudando-. Sí es verdad que intenté acercarme a ella, como muchos otros aquella noche, pero me vi inoportunamente interrumpido –admitió molesto-.

-Por quién? Sabe usted quien fue el último que fue visto con mi amiga aquella noche? –preguntó, desafiante-. Responda!

-Ya, ya… fue…

-Señorita Weasley! -Exclamó la profesora McGonagall, que había estado observando la escena escondida tras la puerta-. Se puede saber porque apunta con su varita a un profesor?

-Eh? –dijo angustiada-, yo? Pues verá… yo…

-No ocurre nada profesora McGonagall, solo estábamos discutiendo sobre la manera correcta de… de defenderte de un agresor físico, si, eso es –dijo el profesor Allen-. Aunque es obvio que esta jovencita no lo necesita, verdad? –disimuló sonriendo-. Tengo entendido que la señorita Weasley posee una habilidad especial para el hechizo mocomurcielagos que quita el hipo –comentó disimuladamente, dandole a entender a Ginny que no contar´ñia nada de lo ocurrido a la profesora una vez hubiera salido del despacho-. Ahora, Weasley, vaya a hacer lo que sea, yo estoy ocupado y tengo asuntos que atender con la profesora.

-Si, de acuerdo, y gracias por su atención, profesor.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Ginny salió corriendo en busca de Hermione, encontrándola tumbada plácidamente al sol (cosa poco común en Escocia, donde se sitúa Hogwarts), leyendo un libro.

-Hermione! Hermione! –gritó la chica, corriendo-. No sabes lo que he descubierto!

-Ya lo has hecho? –preguntó sorprendida-. Menuda rapidez! Bueno, cuéntame, hicimos… "eso" aquella noche sí o no?

-Bueno, el me ha dicho que sí, que se acercó a ti y que intentó hacer algo contigo, pero que le interrumpieron –dijo Ginny-. Cuando me fue a decir quien, la profesora McGonagall me pilló varita en mano amenazando seriamente al profesor. Suerte que él se inventó una excusa, menos mal que sabe lo que le conviene.

-Bueno, todo eso está muy bien, Ginny, pero aun no sabemos quién es el padre del bebé.

-Ya lo sé –dijo Ginny, sacando una pequeña bolsa de bombones-. Quieres uno?

-Uf! No, ni hablar –dijo Hermione, sintiendo nauseas-. Ahora mismo me tomaría un helado pero no de chocolate… de tanto comerlo lo he aborrecido.

-Bueno, entonces… -dijo Ginny-. Tendremos que seguir investigando. Esperemos que todo salga bien, Hermione, porque tanto vilo me está empezando a cansar.

-Si… esperemos que todo salga bien… -murmuró Hermione mas para si que para las dos. Mientras, un chico la observaba (otra vez) desde el otro lado de los jardines, con aires soñadores de decepción.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

**Tres meses y un día de embarazo / Lunes, 1 de Diciembre **

Habían pasado ya dos meses y medio desde que Hermione había besado al único chico que pensaba que no podría tener jamás, y había intentado olvidar todo lo ocurrido. Después de todo, así habían quedado ellos dos en hacer. Sin embargo, no podían evitar lanzarse miradas, chocarse queriendo en los pasillos, coincidir en las guardias de los prefectos, ir al baño uno detrás del otro, para coincidir en la puerta, y muchas otras cosas más que hacían casi imposible que no pensaran el uno en el otro constantemente. A mediados de noviembre, ambos enfrentaron la situación quedando a escondidas, diciéndole ella a el que la dejara en paz, y él a ella que le dejara vivir tranquilo. Tan enemigos como antaño, tan falsos como un galeón de plata.

Aun así, Hermione no dejaba de pensar en el chico, sin quererlo admitir. Draco se pasaba las noches y las noches en vela, pensando en cómo estaría la chica, si se encontraría bien, si habría gente cuando ella sufriera uno de sus desmayos, si comería bien, si la tratarían con delicadeza… Aún cabía una posibilidad, pero si no estaba del todo seguro era mejor investigar y esperar. Pero para un Slytherin, investigar sobre la vida de una Gryffindor resultaba algo… complicado.

Aun así descubrió que le dio calabazas a Ron y que se vio obligada a darle calabazas a Harry, cortesía de la pequeña Weasley. No descubrió mucho más de lo que ya sabía, así que dejó la investigación por otro lado y esos 15 días la pasó en la biblioteca, mirando libros sin leerlos, solo para sentir la presencia de aquella personita sentada unas sillas más allá.

Hermione comenzaba a sentirse apretada con las faldas de su uniforme. El embarazo estaba causando estrago mucho antes de lo que ella y, de hecho, el profesor Dumbledore lo habían previsto, así que decidió buscar una solución. Sus padres no tenían dinero suficiente para poder arreglarle todo el vestuario completo, pues no solo se trataba de sus uniformes sino que también todos los vaqueros, los chándales y las mallas le quedaban muy estrechos. La castaña lo estuvo pensando, dándole vueltas al asunto, y al final decidió encantar su ropa para poder estar más cómoda, aunque tuviera que renovar el hechizo entre clase y clase y, después, cada hora.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Ron y Pansy seguían dando clases de Encantamientos en las aulas. La tensión era evidente, pero aun así seguían practicando, ahora dirigiéndose la palabra como a cualquier otro desconocido más. Así lo había decidido Pansy, porque no quería ni pensar en lo que dirían los demás si la vieran con un Weasley cogida del brazo por los pasillos. Cuando se lo explicó a Ron, una semana después del beso, el solo respondió: "seré paciente".

Pansy pensó que la situación iba a ponerse mas tensa por momentos, pero la verdadera tensión llegó cuando Ron decidió hacer caso omiso de las preocupaciones de ella. No lo hizo intencionadamente, pues a el le preocupaba mucho lo que pudiera pasarle, pero pensaba que ella preferiría guardarse sus cosas, ahora que había decidido enfriar la "relación" tan extraña que había entre ellos.

Esa mañana, Pansy se había levantado con la sensación de que algo no iba a ir bien ese día. Y no se equivocaba, desde luego. A la hora del correo recibió una carta de sus padres, que no le dio tiempo de abrir porque el profesor Snape, el jefe de su casa, acababa de pedirle que se levantara para acompañarle al vestíbulo porque había alguien que quería hablar con ella. Insegura de si llevarse la carta o dejarla en la mesa, decidió esconderla en los bolsillos de su túnica para encaminarse tras el profesor de defensa y llegar hasta el pasillo.

-Pansy, querida hija! –dijo muy contento un hombre que acudió a abrazarla-.

-Papa? Que haces aquí? –preguntó-.

-No seas maleducada –la reprendió-.

Perdón, papá, me alegro mucho de verte –recitó, como si lo llevara aprendido de memoria-. Dime, que haces aquí?

-Pues vengo a darte una gran noticia! Te hemos comprometido!

-Que? –preguntó de nuevo, sin saber hacer algo que no fuera balbucear y sintiendo como la sangre le bajaba a los pies a una velocidad de vertigo. El profesor Snape le apretó disimuladamente un hombro y la chica por fin reaccionó-. Pero por qu? Con quien? En que momento ha pasado eso?

-Verás, hija, nuestras inversiones de este año han salido un poco truncadas, así que no hemos tenido mas remedio que adelantar tu compromiso con la familia Spence, una buena familia de magos con un hijo que seguro que te gustará. Se llama Cole, tiene veintiún años. He organizado una cita en navidad para que le puedas conocer.

-Pero papá! Y si yo no quiero casarme? –preguntó enfadada-.

-No digas bobadas, lo que tu quieras no tiene nada que ver con el resultado final, porque te casaras de todos modos. Así que, bueno, se me hace tarde y tengo que irme, nos veremos en navidades, le daré un beso a tu madre de tu parte.

Sin siquiera decirle adiós a su única hija, el señor Parkinson giró sobre sí mismo, haciendo que la capa hiciera un frufrú, y salió por la puerta principal del castillo sin decir media palabra.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*


	9. Capitulo 9: Sonrisas y lagrimas

**No se ustedes sois de las que os fijais en los titulos de las historias. Yo suelo hacerlo a menudo, y lo hago también con los capitulos. A lo mejor una historia es muy buena y, por culpa de un titulo mediocre, no la hemos leido. Y eso nos da mucha rabia (porque nos la da a todos, seamos sinceros). En particular pienso que el titulo es algo en lo que debes de meditar mucho tiempo (el titulo de esta historia en concreto no está puesto por casualidad, reflexionen un poco y sabrán porque se llama asi. Y no, no es porque Hermione se llame Jane), pero con los capitulos es algo muy distinto. Como escribo todo seguido, y cuento 5 paginas de Word para copiar y pegar el capitulo, no suelo tener nada pensado. Todos son improvisados y escritos sobre la marcha. Mola, eh?**

**Sin mas dilación os dejo con el capitulo ^^**

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Hermione se había acostumbrado a acudir al baño a las nueve y media para no toparse dentro con ningún otro prefecto o prefecta. Los prefectos le daban igual, porque si uno llegaba y la veía, cogía por donde había venido y esperaba su turno. Pero las prefectas podían bañarse juntas, y Hermione no quería que su tripa quedara tan evidente y expuesta, pudiendo dar pie a que la gente sospechara antes de lo previsto.

Así, ese día decidió solo ir a darse una ducha. Una ducha caliente, muy, muy calentita y relajante. Sin olor a lavanda, sin agua fría, sin equivocaciones… sin nada. Solo ella y su tan deseado relax en la ducha. Colgó su toalla en el toallero de al lado de la ducha que ella siempre solía usar, llamó con un chasquido de dedos y esperó.

-Oh, amiga de Harry Potter! –Exclamó Dobby-. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me pedíais que os preparara el agua –dijo, mientras daba a los botones de piedra de la ducha mágica-. Acaso es que algo os robaba el tiempo? Dobby sabe que a la amiga de Harry Potter le encanta el agua que le prepara Dobby!

-Oh, no es nada Dobby –contestó, quitándose los zapatos-. Sabes que me encanta relajarme, pero es solo que he tenido algún que otro percance, pero eso ya está solucionado.

-El agua está a punto, Señorita –anunció Dobby-.

-Muchas gracias –Hermione se sacó dos galeones del bolsillo y s los entregó, como hacía cada vez que lo llamaba-. Tan perfecta como siempre Dobby.

-Gracias, señorita, ahora Dobby podrá ir a la ciudad a comprar más lana para tejer sus jerséis! –exclamó muy contento. Con un chasquido de sus dedos, el elfo desapareció.

Hermione comenzó a desnudarse, notando no sin cierta incomodidad que su falda ya volvía a apretar cuando la desabotonó. Pensó preocupada en qué podía hacer, si recurrir a su profesor de encantamientos para que la ayudara. Se quitó por último los calcetines y entró en el pequeño espacio donde estaba la manguera de la ducha. Cerró los ojos y se relajó. Se lavó el pelo con un champú muggle de su madre, para cabellos rizados, que aunque no le hiciera absolutamente nada de efecto, su olor le recordaba a su hogar. A su casa. La ojimiel se acarició la tripa ya abultadita, pensativa. Masajeó sus sienes, recordando a su madre, a su padre, y a que debería de decirles llegado el momento…

"_no, Hermione, no puedes pensar ahora en eso. Seguro que todo saldrá a pedir de boca, no hay que preocuparse. El único problema que queda por resolver es el del padre… aun no sabemos quién es y Ginny y yo no tenemos más pistas. Podría haber sido cualquier chico, porque no recuerdo con quien anduve esa noche. Tampoco es que sea una facilona, vamos, pero supongo que, para un chico que se me acerca en dieciséis años y medio y encima, que le gusto… pues borracha uno no diría que no. Podría decirse que se aprovecharon de la situación. ¿Te imaginas que el niño (o la niña) saliese rubio? Me imagino buscando de uno en uno a todos los chicos rubios de Hogwarts para averiguar quién es el papá… Imagínate que ese chico fuera Malfoy… Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin, con una leona como yo… podría ser… con sus ojos grises penetrantes, que miran como si te estuvieran invitando a retar, como si quisieran que te acercaras y… Hermione, Basta –se regaño a si misma Hermione-. No puedes hacerlo más, no puedes ir a la biblioteca solo porque él está ahora allí todo el tiempo, y debes de dejar de observarle entre los pasillos, cuando come, cuando está en su tiempo libre, cuando todo! No puedes seguir pensando en Draco Malfoy!"_

-Oh, dios mío! Sácate a Draco Malfoy de la cabeza! –Gritó en medio de las duchas-.

-Y por que debes hacer eso? –preguntó una voz detrás suya-.

-Pues porque terminaré por volverme loca… -lloró-. ¿Co-cómo? –Hermione se giró bruscamente para encontrarse cara a cara con un rostro mojado, con sus cabellos rubios mojados completamente y un rubor en sus mejillas por el calor del agua-.

-Y por qué vas a volverte loca? –Dijo con la voz ronca-. Simplemente somos un hombre y una mujer… y nada más.

-No, no… -desesperó Hermione-. No es solo eso! Tu eres una serpiente y yo… yo estoy embarazada y soy una leona y yo… oh, dios mío…

-Eh, eh! –La llamó, agarrando su cara con las manos-. Ya no lo soporto. Sé lo que hablamos, se que intentamos fingir que no ocurre nada y sé que a ninguno de los dos nos gustó la idea… -el muchacho acercó un poco más, sintiendo su aliento contra la nariz, y no pudo suprimir una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado-. Pero yo… te necesito…

Sin poder soportarlo más, Sujetó a Hermione por la cintura y la acercó un poco más hacia sí, y se fundieron en un tierno beso que llegó a sus almas. Hermione acariciaba su espalda, su pecho, sus hombros, todo en él le parecía perfecto e inigualable, su sabor y su tacto como de seda...

Malfoy sentía todo su cuerpo vibrar de la emoción, el cómo notaba su cabello, sus pequitas esparcidas por los esbeltos hombros, su cintura, sus pechos, todo le parecía un sueño mientras sus labios se deseaban y buscaban con desesperación bajo el agua. El chico trató de controlar sus impulsos, temeroso de ser rechazado, pero la chica seguía besándole y acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo como si quisiera dejar grabadas en todos sus rincones las huellas de sus dedos. Él la acercó hacia sí de tal modo que no le apretara su estómago, y acarició sus muslos y su espalda. Hermione comprendió y poco a poco fue levantando su rodilla hasta dejarla a la altura de la cadera del rubio, el cual acarició su pierna con una mano mientras con la otra enredaba los dedos en su pelo cariñosamente, como tantas veces había hecho en sus sueños. Sus labios buscaban con desesperación el cuello moreno de la muchacha, la cual soltaba pequeños suspiros de placer.

Ella se acercó a su oído con suavidad, acariciando el lóbulo de su oreja con los labios y haciendo un pequeño camino de besos por su cuello hasta sus blancos hombros. Al volver, beso por beso, hasta su oreja de nuevo, susurró:

-Hazme tuya…

El ojigris la apoyó suavemente contra la pared, buscando su comodidad y la de ella, agarró su pierna con firmeza y entró suavemente en ella, provocando un jadeo por parte de ambos. Hermione sintió su cuerpo estremecer de placer, mientras el chico intentaba ser lo menos brusco posible, dadas las circunstancias. Se movía lento pero seguro, intentando hacer las cosas bien, intentando resultar dulce, mientras no dejaba de cubrir a la chica con sus besos y sus caricias ni un solo segundo.

Ella agarró la espalda de tez blanca como el mármol y hundió sus dedos en ella, apretando con suavidad y enfatizando con ellos cada golpe de sentidos que se acumulaban en ella y el muchacho. Ambos parecían haberse unido para crear uno solo, sintiéndolo todo, sintiéndose ellos y al otro, respirando el placer y saboreando lo que tanto tiempo habían anhelado. Draco la agarró apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, sabiendo el final cerca, y abrazándola con necesidad, ambos llegaron al clímax, sintiéndose completos consigo mismos por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

-Malfoy… -dijo Hermione, una vez se hubieron vestido, sentada encima de su toalla-. Lo que hemos hecho hoy… hemos hecho bien?

-Te arrepientes de lo sucedido? –preguntó el rubio, asustado. Hermione sonrió con ternura-.

-No, no me arrepiento. Quiero decir, tanto nos necesitábamos el uno al otro que ya no hemos podido soportarlo más?

-Granger, no le des más vueltas, ambos necesitábamos esto. Yo te necesitaba.

-Me… necesitabas? –preguntó ahora ella-.

-Claro, acaso no me has oído en la ducha? –preguntó extrañado. Pero entonces, al ver la expresión del rostro de la ojimiel, comprendió-. Ah… claro, claro que te sigo necesitando… - él se levantó y se acercó a ella, abrazándola con uno de sus fuertes brazos y acariciando con ternura su mejilla con su mano-. No lo dudes, por favor…

-Pero, pero no podemos estar juntos, Malfoy!

-Eso ya lo he pensado, pero no me importa no poder estar contigo formalmente mientras pueda tenerte… aunque solo sea un poco.

-Entonces, no te importa no poder estar conmigo?

-A ver, Granger… -dijo con seriedad-. Seamos francos. Tus amigos me matarían y mis amigos me matarían. A ti solo te regañarían pero tampoco quieres eso, no? Si llegáramos a comenzar una hipotética relación, seguro que terminaría en la ruina. Es mejor así.

-Pero… pero yo quiero seguir estando contigo… -se lamentó. Entonces, al colocarse bien la camisa, se dio cuenta de que su hechizo holgador había desaparecido-. Demonios… -se quejó sacando su varita y hechizándolo de nuevo-.

-Oye, has… averiguado ya quien es el padre de esa criatura? –Dijo señalando con un dedo la tripa de Hermione-.

-Aún no. La verdad es que todo esto me está dando mucho que pensar, Malfoy. No sé como…

-Draco.

-Que dices? –preguntó extrañada ella-.

-Llámame Draco, por favor –dijo-. Después de esta noche me gustaría que cuando estuviéramos solos me llamaras así.

-Claro, si, por supuesto –dijo ella colorada-. En fin, no sé cómo voy a hacer para llevar esto yo sola. Ya me resulta difícil ahora que solo debo de preocuparme por mí. Imagínate con un niño que no conoce a su padre. O con un niño, a secas…

-Eh, verás, Granger, yo… tengo algo que decirte –dijo nervioso-.

-Ah….! –dijo sorprendida-. Pues dime, te escucho-.

-Yo sé que no recuerdas que es lo que pasó la noche en que… bueno, aquella noche –comentó-. Pero algo si que recuerdas, y eso es lo que me ha hecho decidir decírtelo. Aquella noche, tu estuviste con…

"vamos, díselo, tú lo sabes y ella no, no se merece no conocer la verdad –pensó para si mismo-. Pero… es que no se lo puedo decir, no puedo decirle quien estuvo con ella esa noche. No lo creería!"

-Con… -repitió-.

-Si?

-Con… Weasley. Yo te vi con él, sabes? Y bueno, pensé que te gustaría saberlo…

-Ah, claro… pero eso ya lo hemos hablado y sabemos que no ocurrió nada. De todas formas, Draco –le dijo, dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz-, Muchas gracias por contármelo.

Hermione cogió sus cosas, las echó en la cesta de la ropa sucia y, cogiendo su mochila, abrió a puerta con gracia y se marchó, dejando a Malfoy con sensación de ingravidez por lo que había pasado.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Pansy iba camino a sus clases particulares de encantamientos, muy triste y muy cansada de llorar. Ese día, todos le habían notado los ojos hinchados y la faz triste. Había fallado en Encantamientos, lo que hizo que su profesor se preocupara (claro, como había mejorado tanto… ), había estado despistada en todas las clases de la mañana y, por ultimas, había decidido encerrarse en su cuarto durante las clases de la tarde.

Pero ella no lloraba porque se tuviera que casar, no lloraba porque el chico podría no gustarle… Lloraba porque solo podía pensar en que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese chico, Cole Spence, su futuro marido, fuera Ron Weasley. Cole tenía dinero, tenía propiedades, casas de campo y de playa, un futuro asegurado, unos estudios impecables y muchas mas cosas por delante… pero todo era materialista y frío comparado con Ron. Ronald Weasley, ese chico tan amable, atento, afectuoso, cariñoso, fiel, comprensivo y dulce… tan, tan dulce con ella… Siempre sabía que decir para hacerla sentir bien, aunque fuera una tontería; cuando ella estaba de mal humor y la pagaba con el, solía sonreír y hacerla soltar una risita, consiguiendo que olvidara sus problemas; y dejaba que ella le llamara "pelirrojo", que empezó siendo un adjetivo despectivo pero consiguió con el tiempo transformarse en un apodo cariñoso, casi sin darse cuenta. Aun así, intentó relajarse un poco antes de llegar al aula donde quedaban todos los días, para que no flaqueara su fuerza de voluntad.

A las nueve, como siempre que quedaban para practicar y dar clase, Ron estaba en el aula, sentado en una mesa con los pies enredados, esperando a Pansy con paciencia. Pasaron cinco minutos… diez minutos… a los quince minutos, pensando que la chica ya no iba a venir, vio la puerta abrirse y a la rubia entrando apresuradamente. Ella corrió hasta el pelirrojo y se tiró a sus brazos llorando.

-Pe-pero… se que soy un Gryffindor, pero tanto… -bromeó Ron-.

-No es eso, estúpido… -lloró-.

-Entonces, porqué lloras? –Preguntó entonces el ojiazul-.

-Mi vida tal y como yo la conozco termina este curso…

-No seas exagerada… aunque no apruebes este trimestre, si quieres puedes seguir practicando… conmigo –comentó-.

-No es eso, Pelirrojo… es que… yo… -no pudo soportar mas su peso, y Pansy se arrodilló en el suelo y escondió su cabeza entre sus manos, llorando desconsoladamente-.

-Vamos, como te pongas así va a darte un ataque de ansiedad… que es tan grave para ponerse así? Ha ocurrido algo? .inquirió Ron-.

-me van a obligar a…

-A que?

-A casarme… me obligan a casarme, Ron… y yo no quiero… -lloró, levantando la cara y enjugándose los ojos con la manga de la camisa-.

-Ca-casarte…? No puede ser… y tus padres saben que no te quieres casar? –preguntó-.

-A mi padre solo le importa la imagen… y yo no quiero casarme porque… porque… Maldita sea, porque te quiero, Pelirrojo! Estos tres meses he intentado quitarme de la cabeza todo lo que tenía que ver contigo…

-Todo lo que qué? –preguntó sorprendido Ron. Ya le había sorprendido la inesperada confesión de la Slytherin, pero más aún le sorprendía que se lo estuviera contando a él.

-Todo, Pelirrojo, lo que es todo: tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu pelo, tu aroma… y ahora tengo que casarme con un desconocido…

-Oye, Pansy –dijo Ron, agachándose al suelo y pasando sus brazos por los hombros de ella-, yo no voy a cambiar mi forma de ser contigo solo porque tengas que casarte. Después de todo, quisiste que fuéramos solo… amigos –aun le costaba mucho aceptar que solo serían eso- y lo he estado cumpliendo… Así que, anímate, por favor…

Pansy se volvió a secar los ojos, giró la cabeza para mirar al pecoso y vio sus ojos azules inundados en lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Pansy se quedó tan sorprendida por esa imagen que no quiso ni moverse. Ron agachó la cabeza girándola hacia otro lado, y se quedó callado, soltando poco a poco sus manos y posándolas en el suelo frío. La Slytherin se levantó, dio la vuelta al cuerpo del chico y se agachó mirándole de frente.

-Por qué lloras? –preguntó-.

-Porque no voy a poder tenerte nunca… -susurró aguantando los sollozos-. Se acabó. Ser paciente no ha funcionado, y ahora ya no puedo tenerte… Y ahora –continuó Ron, mirándola con los ojos azules muy abiertos, intentando evitar que las lagrimas cayeran- me dices que me quieres, y ya es tarde…

-Ron… -dijo con voz temblorosa la rubia-… Lo siento mucho…

Pansy agarró fuerte las manos del Gryffindor, compartiendo perfectamente su dolor. Ella lo había estropeado todo, absolutamente todo, con sus aires de creída y sus puntos de superioridad que pensaba que la hacían estar por encima incluso de la persona a la que amaba. Al agarrar las dos manos, perdió el equilibro y cayó un poco hacia delante, en el pecho del pelirrojo, que estaba de rodillas. Ron se soltó una mano para alzarle la cabeza con los dedos, y la besó. Fue un beso de despedida, tan triste y amargo que era difícil de romper. Incluso sabiendo que podría haber habido muchos mas, ellos se abrazaban desesperados, mientras se besaban y acariciaban la cara con las yemas de los dedos, mientras el pelirrojo tocaba su largo y suave cabello y ella procuraba no volver a llorar.

-Este es el adiós, supongo…

-Si… -suspiró el chico, aguantando un poco para tener compostura-. Si, el adiós…

-Lo siento mucho, Ron, yo… creo que no volveré a Hogwarts después de Las vacaciones de pascua, porque tendré que quedarme a… a preparar la… bueno, lo siento mucho…

Pansy cogió sus cosas, se puso la capa y, antes de cerrar la puerta, vio unas manos que jalaban del pelo pelirrojo de Ron, desesperado por no poder ver más a Pansy.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Lo siento, pero tenía que volver a escribir sobre Draco en una ducha… es que me puede! (L) hasta el proximo capitulo!


	10. capitulo 10: Errar es divertido

Hola! Tengo la impresión de que este capitulo es un poco mas largo, pero no lo se… de todos modos, ya os adelanto que Ron y Pans no van a salir aquí hoy, asi que tendrán que conformarse con Draco y Herms…

A veces me da la impresión de que una escena está tan "extraña" escrita, que me parece que no la he escrito yo. Me explico: A ustedes no os resulta tan extraña mi forma de escribir porque son latinas en su mayoria (si hay alguna española pues no pasa nada ^^) y es que yo escribo mucho con palabras y expresiones, incluso los tiepos verbales, como si yo tambien lo fuera, de tanto que he leido vuestras historias (como estoy escribiendo de esto mismo, me contuve y no puse "sus" historias, como vosotras habríais dicho). Se que soy un poco liosa, pero espero que me vayais entendiendo conforme vayais leyendo el avance de la historia.

Lo ultimo ya, y os dejo leer tranquilas, es agradeceros muchisimo a todas vuestros comentarios y palabras de apoyo, que siempre me ponen nerviosa esperando la hora de volver a colgar otro capitulo sin que parezca que se cuelgan demasiado seguido… y a las que me añaden a historia favorita o historia alerta pero no me dejan coments, porfis, animaos, que es solo un botón y me animais a mi tambien! (L) muchas gracias

Ahí tienen el fic ^^ disfrutenlo!

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

-Ginny… -susurró Hermione en el oído de su amiga, tal como hizo la vez anterior, pero con mucho mas nerviosismo-. Ginny…

-Hermione…? –murmuró molesta-. Mañana, sea lo que sea, mañana… -gruñó, y se dio media vuelta en la cama.

-Bien, entonces no te contaré lo que ha pasado esta noche con Draco Malfoy…

-Malfoy? –gritó la pelirroja. Las cuatro compañeras de habitación le lanzaron varios cojines que tenían a mano, por haberlas despertado, pero eso a Ginny le daba igual-. Malfoy? –repitió, ahora susurrando-. Que has hecho que no me has dicho nada!

-Pero si acabo de llegar! –exclamó la castaña. Cogió de la mano a su amiga y la levantó de la cama-. Anda, vamos a la sala común.

-De acuerdo.

Ambas bajaron las escaleras con prisa, aunque Ginny con un poco más, ansiosa por saber qué es lo que su amiga había hecho esta vez. Después de todo, la última vez que la llamó a la madrugada y no le hizo caso resultó que se había besado con el mismo chico que estaba también metido en la conversación que iban a tener a continuación. Ginny rió un poco para sus adentros, porque con lo tímida que era su amiga capaz la iba a contar que Malfoy le tocó el trasero o algo por el estilo.

-bueno –dijo cuando ya ambas estaban sentadas frente al fuego-. Que es lo que ha pasa… pasado –preguntó tras un bostezo-.

-Verás, yo estaba en las duchas, vale? Porque yo suelo ir a esta hora como todos los días desde que…

-Hermione, no te líes, y ve al grano! –Pidió la ojos chocolate-.

-Vale, vale –dijo la otra nerviosa-. A ver, yo me estaba duchando y pensando en mis cosas y, no sé porque, llegue hasta Malfoy mientras le daba a la bola… entonces, grité porque ya no aguantaba más en medio del baño…

-Que gritaste?

-Que por dios, debía dejar de pensar en Draco Malfoy. Ginny es que no podía quitármelo de la cabeza ni un solo momento! No podía! –dijo entusiasmada-. Pero entonces escuche a alguien que me preguntaba por qué. Al principio contesté porque no se me ocurrió pensar que yo estaba sola, pero luego me giré y ahí estaba! Desnudo, con el agua cayéndole por su torso y…

-Y ya, ya, sigue contando!

-ay ya, vale, ya sigo! –Se quejó la castaña-. Pues estaba allí y me estuvo diciendo cosas muy lindas, que él y yo solo éramos dos personas y nada más, independientemente de nuestras casas o condiciones de sangre, que ninguno de los dos podíamos soportar la situación y que… que…

-Qué? –dijo Ginny, cogiendo un bol de palomitas de Merlín sabe dónde y comiendo con interés-. Venga ya, no te pares en lo más bonito!

-Y me dijo que… que me necesitaba Gin, eso me dijo!

-Ains, que hermoso Hermione… pero solo ocurrió eso y para eso me despertaste a la una de la mañana? –se quejó la pelirroja, aun somnolienta-.

-No! No, no… eso no es lo único –dijo sonrojada de repente-. Bueno, Entonces él me volvió a besar, y comenzamos a abrazarnos y…

-Y tuvisteis sexo bajo el agua! –dijo emocionada la pelirroja, incorporandose de repente-.

-No lo digas así! –Se escandalizó la ojimiel-. Bueno, hicimos… en fin, "eso", y hemos decidido…

-Que vais a salir juntos y que él se va a hacer cargo del bebe y que os vais a casar y ser felices por siempre jamás! –exclamó la pelirroja levantándose del sillón con aires altaneros-. Ah… esto… perdón, me emocioné un poco, jeje… -se disculpó mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el silón, y rascandose un poco el cabello alborotado-. Bueno, que pasó?

-No vamos a salir juntos, el padre es el que se tiene que hacer cargo del bebe, el padre tendrá que ser el que, en todo caso, se case conmigo y no vamos a vivir felices porque se nos interponen demasiadas cosas. Además, que yo necesite de él y él de mí no significa nada. Simplemente son deseos, ninguno ama al otro… al menos el a mi no me ama, y yo no le conozco lo suficiente como para asegurar tal cosa, por dios. Así que las cosas se quedaron así.

-Ah, Hermione, que triste todo…! –Dijo penosa su amiga-. Con lo bonito que había quedado todo…

-Si, verdad? En fin, lo que pasó, pasó y ya no tengo por qué darle más vueltas… -dijo apenada-. Ahora tengo que ir a la enfermería, porque mi semana de chequeo comienza mañana y prefiero pasar la noche allí.

-Como quieras nenita, yo aviso a lavender y Parvati, les diré que te vas con la familia o algo así.

-De acuerdo, Gracias Ginny… -dijo contenta la chica. Ahora, podía irse a dormir, aunque los nervios no se lo permitieran. Se sentía en parte contenta, en parte decepcionada.

Contenta, porque aunque su primera vez no hubiera sido esa, se alegraba de que la que ella recordara hubiera sido tan romántica y tan especial.

Decepcionada, porque no podría volver a estar con él nunca más…

…o eso pensaba ella.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

**Tres meses y cinco días de Embarazo / Viernes, 5 de Diciembre**

-Señora Pomfrey, de verdad que no puedo levantarme ni un poquito para ver a mis amigos? –se quejó-. Me duele la espalda de tanto estar en la cama.

-No, señorita Granger, sabe perfectamente las órdenes que dio el profesor Dumbledore, una semana de reposo por mes hasta que se sepa que todo anda bien. Lo siento, pero no tenemos todos los avances muggles de maternidad porque los aparatos eléctricos dejan de funcionar en un ambiente tan mágico como el colegio, así que tendrá que ser paciente.

-Pero me aburro mucho, señora Pomfrey… podría ir explicándome las cosas que hace, para que sirven y esas cosas. Nunca hemos estudiado medicina mágica en el colegio.

-Por supuesto que no, la Medimagia tiene secretos que solo pueden saber los medimagos que estudien en la facultad –dijo severamente-. Yo no pude acceder a ellos porque lamentablemente no teníamos dinero en la familia, pero estoy muy orgullosa de haber llegado a enfermera del colegio Hogwarts. Aquí nunca te aburres.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la enfermería con impaciencia, y la señora Pomfrey acudió a abrir.

La señora Pomfrey era una señora bajita pero esbelta, con muchas arrugas en la cara del envejecimiento que le provocaban los vapores de las pociones medicinales que fabricaba, y sus ojos claros se veían siempre cansados y enérgicos al mismo tiempo. Sus manos pequeñas y menudas siempre sabían donde tocar, donde buscar la dolencia de la que uno se quejaba y siempre tenía remedios para todo. Llevaba un pañuelo blanco en la cabeza, una túnica color granate algo vieja y un delantal también blanco.

Acudió a abrir la puerta.

-Oh, por fin llega! Le debo de decir, señor Malfoy, que hoy tenemos una paciente aquí y por eso usted tiene que prestar especial atención, ya que estas cosas no las ha aprendido aun y podrían serle útiles en su carrera…

-Por supuesto, Señora Pomfrey. Quien…? –Comenzó a preguntar el rubio, pero sus ojos se posaron tan rápidos en Hermione que la chica dudaba de si en algún momento se habían movido de verdad-. Granger?

El chico corrió hacia su cama, esperando encontrar a una Hermione con la cara algo blanca, con algún dolor en alguna parte del cuerpo o algún moratón de una caída. Sin embargo, como era lógico, no encontró nada, pero eso no era razón suficiente para dejar de estar preocupado según su criterio-. Granger, que te ha pasado, estás bien? Te duele algo? Te has caído en el baño o algo?

-No, no… estoy bien –dijo sonriendo, acomodándose en los grandes almohadones que la enfermera le había dado para poder sentarse en la cama-. Es solo una revisión.

-Así es –dijo la señora Pomfrey acercándose donde estaban ellos dos. Miró con curiosidad la escena, que Malfoy retractó en un segundo, haciendo como si no le ocurriera nada-. Por eso usted nunca ha tratado este tipo de medimagia, señor Malfoy.

-Un momento, usted le da clases a Dra… Malfoy? –preguntó indignada-. Pero si me acaba de decir que…!

-El señor Malfoy tiene plaza reservada en el instituto internacional de medimagia de Londres desde hace dos años. Por lo tanto, si va a entrar en la facultad a estudiar medicina, y quiere que una servidora le instruya un poco en el tema para luego no verse sorprendido con las materias, no veo por qué negarme. Sin embargo usted, señorita Granger, no tiene plaza ninguna y, con su talento, espero que tampoco tenga pensado estudiar medimagia.

-Ah… bien –dijo, algo cohibida por el discurso de la enfermera-.

-Bien, Señor Malfoy, comience por observar a la paciente. Señorita Granger, quítese la parte superior del pijama para que el señor Malfoy la examine del pecho, el corazón y por supuesto el vientre. Tenga en cuenta –le dijo al ojiplata- que no está tratando con un muñeco, sino con una mujer embarazada. Tiene que tratarla con cuidado, no apretar demasiado en sus exploraciones y ser delicado en el tema del vientre y los senos, entendido? Nada de reacciones demasiado frías o calientes, o el niño podría coger hipo.

-Hipo? –preguntó el chico sorprendido-.

-si, el feto puede coger hipo si nota cambios de temperatura bruscos –le explicó la señora Pomfrey-.

-Si –dijo Hermione, mirándole penetrantemente a los ojos-. Pero creo que te han ordenado que me examines, no?

-Si, es cierto, Granger –se excusó-.

Hermione se quitó el nudo que ataba su bata al cuello por detrás y lo bajó un poco hasta el final de su ya abultadita tripa, dejándose el sujetador puesto para tapar un poco sus intimidades. Malfoy cogió un aparato de plástico que iba conectado con un flujo de magia a la varita del chico. Éste se acercó la varita a la sien, y acercó el aparato al vientre de ella. El tacto se sintió cálido, mientras que Malfoy cerraba los ojos para concentrarse.

-No me has dicho Hola –replicó la chica-. Eso es de mala educación, no?

-Si, es cierto. Lo que me hace recordar, creo… -continuó, sin perder la atención en la investigación de su "ecografía mágica"- que tú tampoco me has saludado, Granger. Pulso estable, desarrollo normal, feto de aproximadamente trece semanas y media en buen estado –concluyó-. Ahora, extiéndeme tu mano izquierda –pidió.

La chica obedeció, sintiendo sus frías manos en la muñeca mientras con el reloj miraba y contaba.

-Pulsaciones a ritmo estable –confirmó-.

-Eso ya lo has dicho antes.

-Antes hablaba del bebé, ahora es la tuya –replicó-. Por cierto… has averiguado algo más sobre aquella noche?

-Aún no… solo sé que, gracias a dios, el profesor Allen no es el padre de mi bebé y que Harry y Ron tampoco lo son (no esperaba menos), pero aun hay un dato que se me escapa. Muchas de mis amigas me dijeron que me vieron con un chico a mediados de la noche, en el lago, en el césped, pero aun no me han dicho con quien… solo que "lo pasé muy bien", según me oyeron… -dijo sonrojada-.

Enséñame tu pecho izquierdo –dijo de repente el rubio-.

-Que? No seas descarado hombre –pidió la castaña-.

-No seas bruta, Granger, que la señora Pomfrey ha pedido un chequeo troncal directo y completo. Lo de directo está muy bien, pero completo no será hasta que examine tus pechos y determine que no hay retención de líquidos ni nada por el estilo.

-Ah, ya –se excusó ruborizada-. Claro.

Malfoy se quitó el guante que había usado para no mancharse las mano de residuos mágicos y Hermione se intentaba desabrochar el sujetador. Draco acercó sus manos a la espalda de la chica, y mirándola a los ojos seductoramente, desabrochó su ropa interior con lentitud. Ella retiró poco a poco sus tirantas y…

-Señorita Granger, hay algún problema con el señor Malfoy? –Preguntó la mujer-.

-Eh, no, señora Pomfrey –contestó el rubio, retirándose rápida y disimuladamente de Hermione-.

-Bien, porque tengo que atender unos asuntos en los viveros de la señora Sprout. Al parecer me ha dado zumo de tentáculos de Bribble en mal estado y podrían ser tóxicos. Volveré en una hora. De acuerdo?

-Si, de acuerdo Señora Pomfrey –dijo ahora Draco-.

Al oír cerrar la puerta, ambos reaccionaron un poco y separaron sus rostros. El chico cogió uno de los pechos de Hermione y presionó suavemente, para vigilar que no tuviera ningún bulto en su interior.

-Ay…! –Se quejó la chica-. Un poco más suave, por favor… -pidió.

El muchacho pidió perdón con la mirada y, volviendo su atención a su trabajo, observó ambos pechos con deseo. Al alzar la vista, encontró a Hermione mirándole con ansias… y ninguno de los dos pudo resistir a la tentación.

El chico se giró un poco sobre la cama, sentado, y acarició los cabellos castaños de la chica mientras acercaba sus labios lentamente hacia los de ella. La besó con cariño mientras ella se preocupaba en desabotonar su camisa blanca del uniforme masculino de la enfermería, y la abrió dejando ver su pálido pecho, fuerte pero no musculoso. Hermione cerró por un momento los ojos, mientras Draco acariciaba sus pechos, los besaba, los mordía suavemente y hacía que los escalofríos recorrieran toda su columna vertebral. Bajó un poco hasta llegar al ombligo de la chica, y la besó y acarició aún más, sintiendo como todos los vellos de Hermione se ponían de punta mientras arañaba un poco el pecho de su compañero. Ella se desprendió de su bata de enferma y abrió las sabanas de la cama, que ya empezaban a estorbar, mientras Draco se deshacía de sus zapatos y retiraba su bata. Bajo ella había solo unos pantalones de uniforme, los cuales Hermione entre caricias y besos por su pecho alcanzó con los labios. Acercó ambas manos y desabotonó la cintura, bajando sus pantalones y notando la erección bajo los bóxers.

Draco volteó los ojos y contuvo un pequeño gemido que poco a poco fue abriéndose paso por su garganta cuando ella acarició por esa zona con los dedos delicadamente. El no fue menos, y perfiló las curvas de la chica con sus manos, deseando que fueran suyas una vez más. Hermione tiró de él hacia arriba, posándole entre sus piernas encima de la cama, y él la aprisionó con suavidad y delicadeza bajo sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro entre sus pechos y saboreando su olor a vainilla y flores que tanto echaba de menos desde aquel encuentro en los baños. La chica gimió con suavidad, y retiró al chico de encima suya a besos, mordiendo sus labios y haciéndolos enrojeces, mientras con sus manos bajaba poco a poco la ropa interior del muchacho. Éste acarició una vez más sus muslos, sus piernas y de nuevo su trasero, enganchando su tanga rosa con los dedos pulgares y arrastrándolo hacia abajo.

-Lo que hacemos… no está bien… -le recordó Hermione entre jadeos-.

-Lo sé… pero es divertido… -admitió el rubio-. Y ambos lo deseamos…

El chico se abrió con suavidad paso entre las piernas de la mujer, y volvió a entrar con suavidad, pero tuvo que parar porque la tripa impedía movimientos fluidos, y temía hacerle daño a ella. Disimuladamente la sujetó con sus fuertes brazos y la colocó de lado, colocándose el detrás suya y volviéndolo a intentar. Esa vez si consiguió moverse lento pero seguro de si mismo dentro de la chica, acariciando su vientre, sus pechos y toda su figura entera, mientras Hermione mordía delicadamente la yema de los dedos del rubio, el cual enloquecía de placer con solo poder verla frente a él, con él, gozando. El ojigris comenzó a moverse más rápido, haciendo que la chica gimiera, le acariciara los brazos y le suplicara más.

Draco aceleró un poco más, inseguro de si le haría daño, pero Hermione no hizo señal de quejas, más bien intentó suprimir los incesantes gruñidos que salían de su garganta sin poder evitarlo. Ambos sabían que lo que hacían estaba mal. Que ella estaba embarazada. Que él no podía ser el padre bajo ningún concepto. Que él era un Slytherin y ella una Gryffindor, y que nunca aceptarían algo así. Pero ambos se sentían plenos y felices el uno con el otro, y lo estaban demostrando en aquella sala, en aquella cama…

Draco se acercó al oído de la chica y acarició su lóbulo con sensualidad. Ella respondió acariciando sus testículos con los dedos, lo cual hizo enloquecer al muchacho. Él le retiró el pelo con impaciencia del cuello y, casi suplicando, se acercó a su oído y le pidió:

-Por favor… di mi nombre…

-Draco… -gimió ella-.

Entonces comenzaron a sentir el final llegar, y ambos llegaron al orgasmo, sintiéndose palpitar el uno al otro, sintiéndose fundidos en uno solo, queriendo que ese momento no terminara jamás.

Sin embargo, una vez tumbados los dos en la pequeña cama de la enfermería, con ella apoyada en su pecho medio dormida, Draco Malfoy se reprendía por dentro.

Porque le estaba mintiendo.

Porque le ocultaba la verdad.

Porque ella no se merecía esto.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*


	11. capitulo 11: Draco Malfoy

Llegó el ansiado momento, mis chicas! Se que estabais esperando con ansia lo que vais a leer a continuación, pero tengo que advertir que después de hoy voy a escribir un poco mas tarde por que hay fiesta en mi pueblo durante una semana, así que supongo que hasta entonces podréis ir acumulando reviews a porrones ^^

He decidido contestar a quienes pueda mediante su cuenta de fanfiction, porque así me ahorro de escribir parrafadas, ya todas saben de sobra lo mucho que las necesito ^^ Bueno, ya no las entretengo, disfruten del capitulo!

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

**Tres meses y ocho días de embarazo / Lunes 8 de Diciembre. **

-Oye, Hermione… crees que podríamos hablar un momento? –preguntó Ron, llegando donde estaba Hermione, en la sala común-.

-Si, claro Ron, ven y siéntate conmigo –sonrió Hermione.

Ella y ron habían tenido muy poco contacto desde el principio del curso y a Hermione le había hecho muy feliz que Ron volviera (aunque poco a poco) a hablar con ella.

-Que es lo que te ocurre?

-Verás… tengo un problema, que me preocupa mucho.

-Bueno, cuéntame –dijo Hermione, cogiéndole la mano-. De qué se trata?

-Pues… me gusta una chica. Bueno, no me gusta –se corrigió-. La quiero. Mucho. Nos hemos estado viendo a escondidas durante todo el trimestre…

-Pero Ron, eso es estupendo!

-No lo entiendes, Hermione… Ella es Slytherin y…

-Eso no tiene importancia, Ron –dijo nerviosa la castaña-. Lo importante es que os queréis y…

-…y sus padres la han comprometido con un chico –terminó Ron-. Y me siento tan…

-Oh, Ron…! No sabes cómo lo siento, no has probado a decirle que la quieres?

-Si, pero ella no puede escoger. Sus padres la están obligando. Y yo… -Ron aguantó un poco las ganas de llorar, pero una lagrima solitaria si rodó por su mejilla hasta el mentón-.

-Tu eres muy cobarde, Ron, eso no es propio de un Gryffindor! –Exclamó ella, sujetándose la barriga-. Deberías estar luchando como un valiente, como un león, por la chica a la que quieres, en vez de estar aquí lamentándote.

-Pero no va a cambiar nada… -dijo ron, triste-.

-Vamos a ver, Ron, el primer paso es luchar por ella, y así ella podrá luchar por lo que realmente quiere!

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

-Bueno, chica perdida… -dijo Harry al poco de llegar Hermione de la sala común al comedor-. Hermione, puedo comentarte una cosa… sin que te enfades conmigo? –Preguntó el chico, cambiando sus planes de conversación-.

-Claro, que quieres? –Preguntó sirviéndose cinco tostadas de huevos revueltos y dos panqueques-.

-Pues… no crees que estás… engordando un poquitín? –preguntó, con miedo a la reacción de su amiga por haberla llamado "rellenita". Hermione por poco y se atraganta con las tiras de bacón de su tostada-.

-Quien, yo? Bueno… la verdad es que… -dijo insegura-. La verdad es que como mucho últimamente y creo que es por la ansiedad.

-Ya veo. Los EXTASIS, no? –preguntó el chico, más tranquilo de que su amiga se hubiera percatado, y aun más por no haber sido reñido o golpeado por el libro de turno que se estuviera leyendo-.

-Si, exacto! –dijo contenta. Harry la miró un poco extrañado, y ella se excusó-. Los cambios de humor, ya sabes, ansiedad, estrés… tengo que ver a alguien –dijo, y se levantó de su silla de repente.

Se encaminó hacia el segundo piso y se situó frente a la estatua del grifo que tenía dos gárgolas a los lados.

-Eh… caramelos de limón…? –preguntó más que afirmó.

Sin embargo dio buen resultado, puesto que la escalera de caracol que conducía al despacho de Dumbledore se extendió delante de ella. Hermione las subió casi corriendo, saltando los escalones de dos en dos, y llamó atropelladamente la puerta.

-Adelante, señorita Granger.

"tengo que averiguar cómo es que hace para saber quién es el que está al otro lado de la puerta" pensó mientras abría el gran portón de madera de roble.

-Puedo sentarme profesor? –preguntó tímidamente-.

-Por supuesto… pero por todos los santos muggles, Hermione, como es que tienes ya esa tripa?

-Eh, pues tengo mis teorías, señor… no dijo usted que la ultima señora, bueno, señorita, bueno quiero decir… maldición, alumna! Eso es, alumna, que estuvo embarazada en este castillo, fue la señora Weasley?

-En efecto –dijo el profesor, cogiendo un caramelo de la cesta-. Gusta?

-No, gracias. Quisiera preguntarle, usted que tan buena memoria y brillante mente tiene, cuanto pesaba la señora Weasley?

-Pues pesaba como uno setenta kilos. Porque lo pregunta, señorita Granger? –inquirió el mago con las gafas algo bajadas para verla mejor-.

-Pues lo digo porque ella pesaba quince kilos más que yo, que solo peso cincuenta y cinco. Por eso se me nota ya la… en fin, tripita –dijo con la boca pequeña-.

-Ah…! Entonces, me temo, señorita Granger, que le doy de margen hasta el mes que viene para que, cuando esté lista, anuncie en público su embarazo para no recibir quejas sobre los padres hacia usted por haberlo ocultado –dijo severamente el profesor-. Como usted comprenderá, las cartas malintencionadas, los howlers y demás están a la orden del día, y usted no tiene condición de soportar tanto estrés. Creo que… suficiente tiene ya con sus problemas. Y por supuesto –continuó, alzando una ceja- cuando lo anuncia deberá también decir quién es el responsable de ese bebé. Me ha comprendido usted, señorita Granger?

-Eh… si, profesor –dijo, con el susto aun dibujado en sus ojos-. Pero yo… yo no recuerdo nada, profesor, y la gente solo me confunde más, no sé quien pudo ser aquel muchacho y además está el profesor Allen y…

-El profesor Allen? Que quiere decirme usted con eso? –preguntó sorprendido el director. La mandó sentar de nuevo, con lo cual Hermione se percató de que se había levantado del susto sin darse cuenta, y ella habló.

-Verá profesor, el día uno de septiembre durante la fiesta… yo había visto a ese muchacho antes, porque en sexto compartía clase de runas avanzadas con los de séptimo, como usted mismo sabe, y le había visto allí. Pues ese día intentó… digamos, acercárseme, y yo no le dejé, pero el después en las clases me hizo creer que sí y yo quería averiguar que es lo que había pasado en realidad –se le aguaban los ojos conforme hablaba, pero intentó mantener firme su voz-. Entonces yo intenté persuadirle para que me contara la verdad y, cuando noté claramente que no lo iba a conseguir, me intenté retirar pero él me agarró y me obligó a quedarme allí y… por poco abusa de mí, profesor. Estaba muy asustada –lloró, no aguantando más-. Muy asustada, no sabía que hacer, era un castigo y no tenía mi varita y no tenía fuerza para zafarme, cuando…

-Cuando qué? - Preguntó. La chica quedó callada, presa del pánico por haber sido consciente en ese momento de lo que estaba relatando-. Señorita Granger, tiene que contármelo todo. Si no, podrían malinterpretarse las cosas, comprende? –Preguntó con cariño-.

-Si, claro… entonces, Draco Malfoy entró en la sala y me dijo que me pusiera detrás de el, que saliera del aula, y que le esperara fuera. El resto ya lo sabe usted, profesor, sucedió la noche en la que habló usted conmigo…

-Esto es muy interesante. No se preocupe, señorita Granger, que el profesor recibirá una amonestación y una advertencia, y le aseguro que jamás pondrá una mano encima de usted ni ninguna otra alumna más.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

-Hermione, podemos hablar?

**Tres meses y veinticuatro días de embarazo / Miércoles, 24 de Diciembre, Nochebuena**

-Hermione, aún estás a tiempo de venir con nosotros –le dijo Ron a la chica-. Ya sabes que a mamá no le importa que vengáis Harry y tú y que no te va a pasar nada con tus padres, después de todo siempre han sido muy permisivos no?

-Si, pero… de verdad, ron, gracias pero prefiero disponer de la biblioteca en vacaciones. Nos vemos el uno de enero, de acuerdo?

-Si, pásalo bien Hermione –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa-.

Hermione iba a pasar las navidades en Hogwarts. Deseaba ver de nuevo a sus padres y a la señora Weasley, pero estaba muy segura de que los tres se percatarían de lo que sus amigos aun ignoraban: que esperaba un hijo. Después de todo, la señora Weasley sabía mucho de esas cosas y además su madre había tenido dos hijas, y seguro que aun recordaba ver una tripa embarazada.

Así que decidió quedarse en Hogwarts, en el que había una sala especial dedicada a los prefectos que se quedaban en Hogwarts en navidad. Dumbledore se había ocupado en arreglar ese viejo cuarto, debido a que ningún prefecto desde hacía quince años se quedaba allí.

La chica empaquetó sus cosas para diez o doce días y se encaminó hacia la sala. Cuando llegó al quinto piso (no sin cierta dificultad, pues en su estado no debía de coger peso y su hechizo levitador sobre más de una maleta flaqueaba más de una vez) entró la contraseña (Hogwarts es mi hogar) y entró con sus maletas detrás suya, levitando ya a ras de suelo por el cansancio de Hermione, encontró que ya había otras maletas allí. Hermione sonrió porque seguro que una prefecta había decidido también quedarse en Hogwarts, y se alegró de poder tener algo de compañía, aunque fuera alguien que conocía poco, en navidad.

Chasqueó los dedos para llamar a Dobby, y en su lugar apareció otro elfo.

-Oye, discúlpame… pero ¿Dónde está Dobby?

-Dobby ha cogido vacaciones, señorita, Dobby va a pasar la navidad con Winky en su madriguera señorita. Pero Dobby encargó a Welter que se ocupada de usted, Señorita, y Welter lo hará con mucho gusto! –Dijo entusiasmado el nuevo elfo-.

-Pues, me gustaría que me ayudara a subir estas maletas, porque estoy realmente agotada y me han prohibido coger peso –dijo Hermione-.

-Por supuesto Señorita! –volvió a decir el elfo. Chasqueó los dedos y las maletas fueron transportadas automáticamente a su habitación, la cual Hermione corrió escaleras arriba a visitar.

Una cómoda habitación con dos camas matrimoniales color ojo con adornos dorados se presentaba ante ella, majestuosa como digna habitación de los prefectos Gryffindor. Aun así, Hermione comprendió que ahí iba a dormir un segundo prefecto que había decidido ir a cenar el día de navidad a casa de los Weasley. Hermione rió para sus adentros, recordando lo payaso que podía llegar a ser Ron en lo que se refiere a las normas.

Bajó las escaleras ya más tranquila, para curiosear por más de los sitios que aun no había descubierto sobre las desterradas habitaciones de los prefectos de Hogwarts. Pero al llegar abajo, vio con sorpresa que su nuevo compañero de sala había llegado.

Y era Draco Malfoy.

-Malfoy? –preguntó curiosa-. Que haces aquí?

-Granger? Y tú qué haces aquí? –preguntó-.

-Pues yo me escondo un poco de mis padres… pero solo un poco! –aclaró-.

-Ah, pues vaya…

-Y tú qué haces aquí? Aún no me has respondido.

-Bueno, yo estoy aquí porque quiero estudiar para mis exámenes. Necesito un Extraordinario en ocho de mis nueve EXTASIS y aun no he estudiado nada de dos asignaturas.

-Si tienes algún problema –dijo Hermione, sentándose en una butaca frente a la chimenea-, sabes que yo puedo ayudarte. Que asignaturas son esas?

-Son Pociones y Herbología –dijo preocupado-. Asignaturas centrales de la carrera, y las que menos preparadas llevo –comentó preocupado, sentándose en el sofá de dos cuerpos-.

Ambos continuaron charlando desde las seis hasta las ocho de la noche, cuando Hermione dijo que se iba a tomar un baño SOLA (aclaró por si acaso, sonriéndole). Después de todo, para eso tenía ella su propio baño con tina y aseo en su dormitorio. La chica subió a su hermoso baño color ámbar y se dio un relajante baño de burbujas con aroma de vainilla.

Al relajarse un poco, salió de la tina y se dispuso a vestirse con su hermoso vestido color rojo, un moño semirecogido y unos tacones rojos impresionantes con un hermoso lacito. Sabía que la podrían reprender por llevar tacones, pero eran de cuña bajita y rezó para que el vestido largo rojo los tapara.

Al bajar, Draco la esperaba con su túnica verde botella, peinado con raya a un lado y el flequillo sobre la frente, dando un aire serio y al mismo tiempo informal. Hermione sonrió complacida por la imagen que daba el rubio. Le había costado ceñirse el estrecho vestido rojo, así que más le valía a Draco que se fijara en lo hermosa que iba.

-Estás… preciosa –dijo el muchacho, mirándola con asombro y ofreciéndole su brazo-.

-Gracias –contestó ella. Le agarró del brazo y ambos caminaron hacia la salida, para el gran comedor.

Allí había unas mesas jutas en el centro, separando las demás hacia las paredes, y un gran mantel dorado cubría la cubertería y la vajilla. Dumbledore estaba sentado en la silla alta, y a su alrededor había cuatro profesores y dos alumnos. A la derecha de Dumbledore estaba sentada la Profesora McGonagall, seguida de la profesora Sinistra y un niño tímido de Slytherin de primer curso. A la izquierda, estaba sentada Luna Lovegood, que parecía algo distraída, aunque segura de que quería estar sentada al lado de Dumbledore; a su lado, estaban sentados el profesor Snape y el profesor Allen. Hermione miró con ojos ambiciosos el sitio más alejado de Allen que era junto al pequeño de Slytherin. Sin embargo, Draco fue más rápido y, sin fijarse, se sentó junto al chico. Hermione se sentó junto al profesor con inquietud e incomodidad. Draco se dio cuenta e intentó avisarla, para cambiar los sitios, pero el profesor Dumbledore se levantó y no hubo ocasión de realizar el "intercambio".

-Buenas noches a todos, esta noche –dijo ceremonialmente-, Hemos decidido cenar la noche anterior a la navidad Todos juntos, porque nuestro compañero, Collin –señaló en dirección al chico de Slytherin- suele celebrar la Nochebuena con sus abuelos, de Francia, y lamentablemente este es el primer año que está sin ellos. Me pareció un bonito detalle.

-Creo que todos pensamos igual –dijo la profesora McGonagall dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa al muchacho-.

-Gra-gracias –contestó tímidamente el-.

Dicho esto, Los platos se llenaron por arte de magia, con su menú de navidad, individual, por supuesto, pues Hermione debía comer pocas grasas para que el azúcar y la tensión no fueran por las nubes (N/A: un embarazo requiere sacrificios y pocos muffins de chocolate, sino las mamis engordan mucho… las hormonas juegan malas pasadas ^^").

-Y bien, Hermione, como vas con tu "grosso asunto"? –preguntó tiernamente Dumbledore. La chica se atragantó con su bebida (ponche de huevo sin alcohol)-. Tengo entendido que has decidido acelerar el proceso y anunciar tu Embarazo después de las navidades, el primer día del curso.

-Eh, así es, profesor –dijo con timidez, notando como las miradas de luna y Collin se posaban en ella. Supuso que los demás profesores ya lo habrían averiguado, o les habrían puesto al corriente, pero la frialdad de su reacción también la incomodó un poco-. Como me he quedado delgada, el embarazo se está notando más, y habrá que anunciarlo antes de que todos saquen sus propias conclusiones.

-Y Hermione, quien es el padre de la criatura? –preguntó Luna, mirándola con ojos profundos-.

-No lo sé, Luna, porque le estoy buscando por todos lados, y el cobarde no da la cara. Solo recuerdo haber… tenido ocasión de hacer, en fin, "eso"… y no recuerdo con quien fue siquiera. Sé que suena espantoso –dijo, comprendiendo lo delicado de la conversación-. Pero yo no lo busqué, de eso puedes estar segura-.

-Pues yo recuerdo haberte visto el día del baile con un chico –dijo sonriendo de poder decir algo útil-. Estaba buscando alguna forma de atrapar los wimblers de cola erizada, cuando os vi a ti y a él en el césped del lago. Estabais muy románticos y le vi realizar un hechizo anticonceptivo.

-Como sabes qué aspecto tiene? –Preguntó Hermione, dudosa de que ella los hubiera usado alguna vez-.

-Pues en sexto han incorporado un cursillo de magia sexual, idea del profesor Allen. Pero el caso es –dijo, algo molesta por la interrupción, pero con el mismo tono soñador que la caracterizaba- que el hechizo no cayó encima de vosotros, sino un poco torcido, y a lo mejor por eso estás… en fin, como estás, rodeada de spleefers de lactancia –concluyó-.

-Pero Luna, pudiste ver al chico? –preguntó-. Pudiste ver al chico que estaba conmigo?

-Claro –dijo, terminándose su chuleta de cerdo con salsa de pimienta-. Era él, Draco Malfoy –dijo señalándole.


	12. Capitulo 12: Anunciando

Hermione sintió de repente presión en sus tímpanos y en sus sienes, se le encogió el corazón y abrió la boca ligeramente. Se giró para ver al Slytherin más blanco incluso de lo que estaba acostumbrada a verle. Cogió su copa de ponche, la miró y se la vertió en la cara al chico. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en el mismo momento en el que el muchacho intentó agarrarla de la mano. Ella esquivó al chico y corrió agarrándose la tripa, sintiendo leves punzadas. El llanto acudía a su garganta pero ella no quería llorar. Cada vez le dolía más la barriga, y se comenzó a sentir mareada conforme subía los escalones de las escaleras de madera del segundo piso. Escuchaba voces a lo lejos (o eso es lo que ella pensaba), y poco a poco dejo de oírlas para pasar a oír un pitido agudo y molesto, perdiendo la vista y sintiendo mucho sueño…

-Hermione, estás bien? Señorita Granger? –escuchó una voz llamándola-. Creo que ya responde, Poppy! Por favor, ven rápido.

-De acuerdo… señor Malfoy, necesito paños fríos y unas gasas secas esterilizadas. Señorita Granger, puede oírme? Se ha dado un buen golpe, ha perdido el conocimiento pero la criatura está muy bien y sana. No se preocupe, se quedará en la enfermería hasta dentro de unas horas. Después el señor Malfoy…

-No… -susurró Hermione, justo cuando el chico llegaba con los paños fríos para colocarlos sobre su frente-. No… no quiero que me toque, no quiero que me hable… no quiero verle –puntualizó ella, abriendo los ojos poco a poco.

La estancia estaba oscura, y el director, la profesora McGonagall, la enfermera y Malfoy con un cubo de agua fría y varias gasas colgadas de su hombro. Hermione dejó escapar las lágrimas que luchaban inútilmente por quedarse en sus ojos, y el rubio agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

- Tu lo sabías? –preguntó, mirando a un punto fijo de sus sábanas. La mancha rosada en medio de la blancura de la tela la parecía escuchar de lo intensamente que la miraba-. Sabías que tú eras el padre de mi bebé?

-Yo… si, lo sabía… -admitió avergonzado-.

-Y no te has dignado siquiera a contármelo? –Preguntó con rencor-.

-Tenía miedo… tu y yo nos llevábamos mal, y no quería que pensaras que te obligué o algo por el estilo…

-No quiero verte. Vete.

-Pero déjame explicarme, por favor…

-Te he pedido que te vayas –dijo, girando bruscamente su cabeza para mirarle directamente a los ojos-.

-De acuerdo –suspiró-. Yo… lo siento mucho, Hermione.

Soltó el cubo en el suelo, le dio las gasas en la mano a la señora Pomfrey y salió por la puerta de enfermeros. Hermione no sabía que sentir. Se sentía traicionada, insultada, agobiada, triste, extraña, dolida, confusa…

Se sentía traicionada, porque había conseguido acercarse a él, había conseguido lo que pensaba que ni podría, ni debía conseguir…; insultada, porque la había tomado por tonta todo ese tiempo que había estado con ella, que había sido poco pero había sido muy intenso, haciéndola vivir en la ignorancia por capricho; Insultada, porque la había considerado lo suficientemente tonta como para que ella nunca averiguara quien era el padre de su hijo; Agobiada porque ahora que lo sabía, no sabía que hacer ya que se había enfadado y mucho con el padre de su hijo; Triste, porque se sentía más sola que nunca en el momento que menos lo necesitaba; Extraña, porque era una chica embarazada que sabía que el chico de sus sueños la había engañado y traicionado y además era el padre de su hijo antes de comenzar su hermosa aventura; Dolida, porque sentía que su corazón se desgarraba por dentro al ver que ella iba a tener que enfrentar sus próximos meses sola; y lo más importante, confusa porque después de todo, sabía que se estaba enamorando de Malfoy, la había llamado Hermione después de años de "Granger, rata de biblioteca, sangre sucia" y etc., esperaba un niño, sus padres no lo sabían, sus amigos tampoco, y por si fuera poco se estaba poniendo como una foca y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo!

Aquello iba de mal en peor.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Hermione abrió la puerta de la sala de prefectos, con cierta dificultad, mientras se aseguraba de que el ojigris no estaba por allí. Entró sigilosamente en la sala, de puntillas, e intentó ir lo más rápido posible a las escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio. Afortunadamente parecía que el chico no estaba en la sala de prefectos, así que se encaminó a su baño para darse un baño con sales.

En el baño, mientras cerraba los ojos y se sumergía hasta los oídos (N/A: que seguro que más de una lo ha hecho alguna vez, porque relaja mogollón), le daba vueltas a todo lo que había ocurrido en el banquete de Nochebuena.

"_Yo hice __**eso**__ con Malfoy… yo me he quedado embarazada de Malfoy…! –Se desesperó en sus pensamientos-. Por dios, como es posible que yo haya hecho eso con él y, aun sabiendo todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros, no me lo ha contado! Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido pensarlo, y seguro que no se esperaba que alguien supiera todo lo ocurrido y me lo viniera a contar. –se rascó un poco los ojos y sumergió la cabeza. Al salir de nuevo a la superficie, se salió de la bañera y alcanzó una toalla grande-. Y ahora que voy a hacer yo? Hermione Granger, la mejor alumna de Séptimo, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, embarazada de su enemigo del colegio, Draco Malfoy, el chico que mas odia a los sangre sucia desde que el mundo es mundo. Un titulo genial… -suspiro-. Y encima va y, por primera vez en tres meses, me llama por mi nombre! Por primera vez! Y que curioso que lo hiciera justo cuando yo mas enfadada estaba. Que pretendía? Hacerme chantaje emocional? Pues lamentablemente si es eso lo que pretendía, lo ha conseguido totalmente. Aunque, por otro lado, a lo mejor estaba buscando el momento… no, pero que tonterías dices, Hermione, claro que no pensaba decírtelo, sino hubiera insistido en quedarse en la enfermería y hablar conmigo…_

_ Lo nuestro ha sido un error desde el principio –concluyó, una vez seca y vestida, mientras se tumbaba en la cama y sintiéndose más sola y triste que nunca-. Nunca debería de haber caído en la tentación, y nunca más va a volver a ocurrir. No quiero volver a saber nada de este chico. _

_*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*_

**Cuatro meses y dos días de embarazo / Viernes, Dos de Enero**

Aquel dos de enero era más aterrador para Hermione que para el resto de sus compañeros con exámenes pendientes. Y es que aquel día, ése día, había decidido hacer público lo que en medio mes se notaría con irremediablemente, y es que ella esperaba un hijo.

Al terminar todos de comer, a eso de las nueve y media de la noche, ya todos plenos y rellenos de sus comidas favoritas, el profesor Dumbledore se levantó y, como era habitual, con su sola presencia hizo callar a todo el comedor.

-Bienvenidos, espero que hayáis pasado unas excelentes navidades con vuestras familias. –Hubo murmullos de aprobación-. Esta noche, una alumna tiene algo que anunciaros, y creo que haríais muy bien en escucharla. Señorita Granger, puede subir a la mesa con nosotros, por favor.

Hermione, con las piernas de gelatina, miró a su compañera Ginny para que le infundiera ánimos, y la pelirroja la alzó un poco con su mano mientras le sonreía. Le inundó una ola de confianza, que fue rápidamente sustituida por mas pánico al ver las miradas de todos los presentes, curiosas en algunos casos, despectivas en otros y, todo sea dicho, una mirada de especial arrepentimiento y súplica. Ella intentó ignorar todo eso, y caminó con lo que ella creyó que era un paso decentemente firme hasta la posición del profesor. Este le dejó su atril de águila, para que estuviera más cómoda, pero ella o rechazó y se colocó delante, frente a frente con sus compañeros.

-Bien, esto… primero, bienvenidos a todos –se escucharon algunas toses-. Para quienes aun no me conozcáis, me llamo Hermione Granger, soy de séptimo año de Gryffindor, he sido prefecta y actual premio anual, tengo nueve matriculas de honor en brujería de mis exámenes TIMO y espero conseguir los mismos resultados en mis exámenes EXTASIS.

-No nos interesa tu vida, Granger –se escuchó una voz femenina desde la mesa de las serpientes-.

-Ya, pero es importante lo que voy a decir a continuación –replicó-. Hace tres meses, los de séptimo tuvimos una fiesta de inauguración. No sé si habréis notado, los que sois compañeros míos de clase y de casa, o que me conozcáis, que he engordado un poco. Esto es, porque estoy… estoy embarazada.

El murmullo que ella esperaba no se produjo, pues todos comenzaron a hablar a voces, algunos para gritarla, otros para apoyarla y otros más, simplemente porque la amiga con la que quería hablar estaba lejos y necesitaban gritarle para que se les oyera. Hermione intentó hablar por encima del ruido, pero le fue imposible.

-Silencio! –Gritó el anciano de barbas blancas, mientras levantaba su varita-. Acaso no os hemos enseñado respeto hacia las personas en este colegio? Aquí hay una chica que intenta explicaros algo! Continua, Hermione, por favor –añadió, con tono más amable-.

-Si, profesor. –Hermione se volvió a aclarar la garganta y prosiguió, muerta de miedo-. Como habréis notado, os he halado de la fiesta de los de séptimo. Pues fue ese día en el que yo… bueno, me quedé embarazada. Estaba completamente ebria, y no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó. Con respecto al padre… -miró a la mesa de las serpientes, y encontró la cara del rubio, blanca como la nieve. Los ojos se le inundaron en lágrimas, y una se escapó rodando por su mejilla-. No sé quién es el padre, ni nadie me lo ha querido decir… -respiró hondo, apretando los ojos y secándose las lágrimas con la manga del jersey- pero lo que sí sé es que eso no me va a desanimar en absoluto, porque mi embarazo influirá lo menos posible en mis estudios. Por eso quiero pediros que seáis comprensivos con mi "estado temporal" y que cualquier información que pudierais darme sobre aquella noche me sirviera de una gran ayuda –concluyó.

El gran comedor se mantuvo en silencio durante lo que a Hermione le parecieron horas. De repente, se escuchó un aplauso de alguien en la mesa de los Hufflepuff, y pudo ver a Ernie McMillan levantándose, con un grupo de amigos suyos que se unieron al aplauso, haciendo que más gente de las otras dos mesas se levantaran en señal de apoyo para ella. Solo unas cuantas serpientes se levantaron, pero al menos Hermione supo que, sin diferencias de sangre, ella no estaba sola.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

-Granger, tenemos que hablar!

-Si quieres criticarme…! –comenzó, pero al girarse y ver que era Ron quien la había llamado, se detuvo-. Granger?

-Si, Granger –recalcó-. Que es lo que tienes en tu jodida cabeza, imbécil? –preguntó agresivamente-.

-Como que qué tengo? Que es lo que te ocurre, Ron? –preguntó sorprendida-.

-Que estás embarazada! Eso es lo que me ocurre! –Gritó en medio del pasillo-. Y qué pasa con tu vida?

-Con mi vida?- repitió, confundida.

-Tu eres imbécil, una inconsciente, como has podido hacer tal cosa y ni siquiera cuidarte? Y que pasará ahora, estudiarás hasta séptimo y vivirás de tus padres? –escupió. Hermione ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, de lo impactante que resultaron esas palabras para ella-. Además, ni siquiera sabes quien es el padre, que es lo que estuviste haciendo aquella noche?

-Ron, acaso crees que no sé quién es el padre? No entiendes que no quiero decir su nombre si él no quiere dar la cara?

-Y se puede saber porque no nos lo cuentas aunque sea a nosotros, a tus amigos? –Dijo con furia-. Es que tan poco valemos para ti?

-No, yo… -Hermione miró preocupada hacia todos lados. Se cruzó por unos instantes con unos ojos gris tormenta que la observaban preocupado, con la mano en el bolsillo, desde la esquina, y se quedó como embobada por unos segundos.

Segundos que fueron suficientes para que Ron entendiera lo que sucedía.

-El! –gritó-. Prefieres encubrir a un sucio hurón antes de que se sepa la verdad? Eso es lo que quieres?

-Déjame en paz, ron!

Hermione se dio la vuelta y escuchó como su amigo murmuraba con odio lo que, sin duda, era una maldición. Su primera reacción fue sacar la varita para contraatacar, pero al ver que iba a ser demasiado tarde se cubrió su incipiente barriga con sus brazos en un intento de proteger a su bebé, y cerró los ojos esperando un impacto…

…que no llegó.

Al abrir los ojos vio unos cabellos rubios y una burbuja de protección a su alrededor, mientras que un silbato anunciaba que los prefectos habían activado la alerta de magia entre clase y clase. Pronto llegó la profesora McGonagall.

-Que es lo que está ocurriendo aquí? –preguntó asustada-. Que hace con la varita hacia arriba, Weasley?

-El… -Hermione rompió a llorar desconsolada-, El ha intentado maldecirme, profesora!

-En serio? –preguntó sorprendida-.

-En serio! Si no llega a ser por… -Hermione estuvo a punto de nombrarle, pero se calló la boca cuando recordó que le había borrado completamente de su vida y que, además, ya se había ido- por el escudo protector, seguramente habría… Habría perdido mi bebé –concluyó, aun sin creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo con Ron-. Ron, estás loco…

-Pero no era a ti a quien… -se intentó disculpar Ron-. No era para ti, yo…

-Hermione! –gritó Harry desde el otro lado del pasillo. Al llegar hasta ella, se quitó la capa y la envolvió. Miró a ron y, con una mirada amenazante, se llevó a la chica camino a la sala común de los leones.

Una vez allí, un elfo les había dejado en la mesa dos chocolates calientes con un tubo de barquillo para Hermione, como a ella le gustaba. Entonces, Hermione miró a Harry con ojos arrepentidos.

-Harry, siento muchísimo que te hayas tenido que enterar con todos los demás, yo…

-Yo ya lo sabía –dijo Harry-. No te preocupes, no le dije nada a nadie. Y no –la calló antes de que replicara-. No me lo dijo Ginny, lo averigüe yo solo.

-Pero, como? –preguntó intrigada-. Aún no se me nota lo suficiente, no?

-Bueno, no, pero… quieras que no, Hermione, verte siempre pensando en tonterías, dibujando chupetes y biberones, sin escribir a tus padres, a veces mirándote de perfil en el espejo… y además Ginny evitándome el tema cada vez que le preguntaba. Eran cuestiones obvias, Hermione, era o eso o que eras anoréxica con la barbaridad de comida que te metes al día en ese cuerpo, y no es eso porque estás siguiendo justamente el camino contrario –le dijo, señalando su gorda tripa-. Sin ofender –añadió-.

-No, no ofendes… pero Ron, el… Ha intentado realizarme una maldición, Harry… -lloró-. Se dice muy pronto, pero una maldición puede matar al bebé y también a mí si existen complicaciones!

-Ya lo sé Herms, tendremos que saldar algunas cuentas él y yo cuando se presente a la habitación, pero ten en cuenta que el dice que no era a ti a quien quería maldecir, y no para de repetirlo. A lo mejor intentó… en fin, no lo sé. Pero tú ya no te preocupes más por eso. Y dime, de verdad no sabes quién es el padre?

-Sí que lo sé, Harry –contestó la castaña-. Pero es complicado… y prefiero que, si lo quiere decir, que lo diga el. Además, él lo sabía y yo no, y no me dijo nada. Después me enteré y… bueno, ya no hablamos, y no quiero saber más de él, nunca.

-Nunca?

-Nunca.

-Hermione, nunca es mucho tiempo, piénsalo. Si es el padre de tu hijo, también es SU hijo, y querrá verlo, y estar con él. Tendrá que verte todos los días si quiere mantener el contacto con su hijo, y tú vas a tener que vivir con eso hasta que el chico o la chica sea mayor y pueda moverse solo por la ciudad para ir a visitarle, y eso pueden ser perfectamente trece o catorce años!. Dale una oportunidad, aunque sea solo como amigos… sino, mírame a mi con mis tíos –dijo, señalándose-. Me odian, pero ellos me dieron a mi una oportunidad. Tale un poco de tregua…

-Ojala pudiera… Suena tan maravilloso todo eso que me dices, Harry… serías un gran padre si el niño fuera tuyo. Menos mal que no lo es –suspiró-. Sin ofender –le imitó.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada de complicidad.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*


	13. Capitulo 13: Reconciliación?

_**Bueno, ya se, este capitulo es un poco mas corto, pero no me peguen pliz que sigo trabajando duro en ello ^^ en el capitulo anterior no escribí nada para que se entendiera que sobraban las palabras… es que, si hubiera escrito algo, os lo hubierais saltado para leer lo realmente importante (la historia), y bueno… me lo ahorré ^^. **_

_**Espero que este capitulo si tenga un poco mas de "repercusión" en vuestros corazoncitos, porque yo lloré al escribirlo y la verdad se ve a un Draco totalmente desnudo, con todos sus miedos, todas sus pesadillas y todo eso que a nosotros nos gusta de el^^**_

_**Disfruten del capi y mandeme RR! Que son los que me dan la vida (L)**_

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

**Cinco meses y catorce días de embarazo / Sábado, 14 de Febrero**

-Feliz San Valentín, Hermione! –Gritaron la chicas, a las siete de la mañana ya arregladas para el desayuno-. Hermione…! Vamos, no seas perezosa! –le dijo Lavender-.

-Oh, pero si es sábado… -dijo con voz ronca. Había vuelto a soñar con el Rubio, sus pesadillas desde que decidió borrarle de su vida habían sido constantes, y siempre despertaba en la madrugada llorando y gritando. Aquel día había dormido un poco más relajada-.

-Si ,pero es el día de san Valentín! Y tienes regalos y tarjetas!

-Si? –preguntó sorprendida.

Todos los años recibía una caja de bombones de Ron, una joya de bisutería de Harry y tarjetas de admiradores que, aunque no lo pareciera, había unos cuantos. Ella solía regalarles una caja de dulces a Harry y Ron, y aunque sabía perfectamente lo que ron había intentado hacer, el también recibió una ese año.

-Toma, este es mío y de mi madre. Dice que le escriba una lechuza con tu reacción –dijo Parvati, sonriendo y tendiéndole un paquete rojo con corazones. Hermione lo abrió y sacó un precioso gorrito y unos patucos color rojo oscuro y amarillo-. Bueno que, te gustan?

-Me encantan, parv! –dijo abrazándola-. Dale mil gracias a tu madre.

-Y abre ahora el mío, Hermione! En realidad es mío y de mis padres, pero espero que te gusten! –presionó Lavender-.

-Oh, lavender, es precioso, muchas gracias! –Exclamó Hermione, viendo una mantita de bebé roja con corazones blancos y un pijamita a juego para el bebé-. Muchas gracias, no sé qué haría sin vosotras chicas –les dijo, y las tres se dieron un abrazo-. Esto parece una Baby shower! –Comentó, mirando los dulces y los regalos-. Nos falta el te –dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada-.

-Bueno, Hermione, parece ser que tu embarazo ha espantado a tus pretendientes –dijo Ginny enseñándole un sobre-. Solo has recibido tres, y todas sabemos que una es de Harry y otra de Ron, como todos los años. Tal vez sea del padre, no crees?

-No, no creo… -suspiró Hermione, harta de que todos la presionaran con el tema de la paternidad del niño-.

Abrió el sobre, que contenía una carta verde agua con letras negras, escritas en estilo romántico.

"_No me importa que estés embarazada. Estoy enamorado de ti y espero que aceptes venir a que nos encontremos en los jardines traseros del colegio, junto al roble, a las ocho. Te estaré esperando. _

_Anónimo."_

-Oh, Hermione, di que vas a ir! –Dijo emocionada Ginny-.

-Pero, sabes que nunca acepto este tipo de invitaciones, Gin. Es una carta anónima y…

-Y eres una sosa –se quejó la rubia-. A caso piensas que parv, Ginny o yo dejaríamos pasar esta oportunidad? Así empecé yo a salir con mi Ro-Ro! –exclamó emocionada-.

-Ron te escribió una carta? –preguntó la castaña asombrada-.

-No, mujer, no, yo se la escribí a él. Llegó veinte minutos tarde, estaba con Harry, y parecía no darse cuenta de lo que ocurría cuando corrí hacia él para darle un beso… -se decía mientras pensaba en lo extraño del asunto. Claro está que ron no quería saber nada de ella-. Ah! Que tiempos…! –suspiró soñadora.

Mientras sus amigas le insistían en ir a la cita a ciegas, Hermione se peinó y se duchó, se arregló un poco el pelo y se maquilló. Sintió la llamada del hambre desde su estómago, y recordó lo poco que había comido la semana anterior, mientras estaba en la enfermería de revisión mensual.

Sabía que el Slytherin iba a estar allí, y eso la incomodaba, aun sabiendo que no iba a aparecer puesto que la señora Pomfrey pensaba que Hermione necesitaba tranquilidad, y eso mismo es lo que no tenía cuando él estaba cerca. El chico tuvo que pasar todos los informes de sus revisiones mensuales a la otra chica, una Ravenclaw de séptimo a la que ella no había visto nunca. Se llamaba Marie Stevenson, y ambas congeniaron bien, aun teniendo diferencias de vez en cuando.

Hermione llevaba un mes recibiendo clases en el colegio después de la noticia que recibieron sus compañeros una vez llegados de sus casas tras las vacaciones de navidad. Algunos la trataban con un poco de inquietud, como si pudieran hacerle daño si le pasaban un papel o cosas así. Otros, en cambio, se comportaban con normalidad. Los Slytherin le recordaban por los pasillos de vez en cuando que había tirado su vida por el inodoro al permitir que siguiera el embarazo adelante. Sin embargo, los de su curso de la casa de las serpientes se veían acallados por alguna fuerza amenazadora que ella sospechaba como un chico rubio de ojos grises y mirada helada. Aun así, no sintió (o no quiso sentir) agradecimiento hacia él, pues ella no le estaba obligando a silenciar a sus compañeros.

Había dejado de usar el baño de prefectos, para seguir usando el que, de toda la vida, había sido el de los alumnos y alumnas comunes de Hogwarts. Era un poco mas desordenado, y también un poco apretado, pero la cuestión era salir aseada, y a sus compañeras no les importaba. Todo con tal de no encontrarse con el que fue su enemigo y su amante durante tres meses. Le dolía mucho olvidarse de él, aun más sabiendo que era el padre de su bebé y que, tarde o temprano, cuando naciera el niño el querría pedir su paternidad y ella no tendría más remedio que dejar que así fuera, pues era cierto.

Los insistentes intentos de Malfoy por pedirle perdón eran más desesperados y extraños a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Aún ella no le había perdonado, y (según ella) no lo haría jamás, pero a él le había costado demasiado acercarse a ella como para dar tan pronto la batalla por perdida. Le enviaba flores, chocolates, bombones, libros, peluches, e incluso llegó a regalarle un micropuff con los colores en rojo y dorado, que se movía de una manera graciosa y que a Hermione le encantó, pero al que tuvo que decirle adiós al convertirse en la cena de Crookshanks.

Ginny le decía muchas veces que estaba siendo una estúpida y una rencorosa, y que el chico no se merecía eso. Hermione se escudaba diciendo que, si el padre aparecía (Ginny no sabía nada sobre el verdadero padre del niño), quería intentar darle una oportunidad, y si no, pues quedar como amigos. Ginny siempre le contestaba lo mismo: "eres cabezona como tu sola, Hermione, pero ya verás como al final te arrepentirás toda tu vida", y se largaba a hacer cualquier otra cosa.

-Entonces –dijo Ginny, mirando como su amiga se maquillaba los ojos con su lápiz negro- vas a ir?

-Mira, voy a ir… pero –dijo antes de que la pelirroja saltara de alegría- si dices alguna cosa, saltas, gritas, te emocionas, te excitas, te pones a agitar los brazos, las piernas, o cualquier otra cosa que me moleste, no iré. Además, solo voy a ir para agradecerle su amabilidad y rechazarle incómoda pero gustosamente.

-Jo, Hermione, mira que puedes llegar a ser insípida hija mía –dijo la ojimiel con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de molestia-. Espero que tus dotes de labia se activen y dejes ir al chico aunque sea menos dolido.

-Por supuesto, eso ni lo dudes –le replicó la castaña-. Las mujeres embarazadas transmiten amabilidad, verás cómo no es tan malo.

Hermione cogió su capa con el emblema de Slytherin, que seguía usando a pesar de que no quisiera saber nada de Draco. Draco… "_Tengo que dejar de pensar en el. Debo de dejar de pensar en el, de preocuparme por si él está o no en cualquier sitio, de siquiera si podría estar el pensando en mi, tengo que dejar de pensar el Draco Malfoy! Ahora, vas a relajarte, Hermione, vas a respirar hondo y sentarte en el tronco del roble a esperar que venga el chico". _

Hermione llegó al jardín de atrás, que todo sea dicho no había visitado nunca. Allí estaban las flores silvestres que crecían en Escocia y que la profesora Sprout recolectaba sin necesidad de cultivarlas ella misma, margaritas, manzanilla, tulipanes y nomeolvides. A Hermione le pareció un ambiente precioso. Recorrió el camino de arena que daba a unos bancos de piedra que se situaban en corro de espaldas a un árbol grandísimo, que perfectamente podría darles sombra a todos los alumnos del colegio, y aun más. Se sentó en el banco más cercano y esperó.

Diez minutos más tarde, y un poco cansada de esperar a ver si el chico aparecía, vio andar a una persona a lo lejos. Cada vez más cerca, Hermione se enervaba pensando en la excusa que pensaría para decirle que, aunque sus intenciones eran muy amables, no quería tener una "cita" con nadie. Pero al distinguir mejor el cabello rubio platino bajo el sol, pasó de enervarse a ponerse roja y enfadada. Se levantó de un salto y esperó a que el chico llegara para hablar.

-No digas nada, deja que te hable yo…

-Creí haberte dicho que me dejaras en paz, no? –Preguntó con rabia-. Acaso no te pedí que lo hicieras? Me estas acosando!

-Es la primera vez que hablamos en un mes casi y medio! –se quejó el rubio-. Y aun no me has dejado…

-Es que no quiero dejarte hablar, ni que me cuentes, porque me siento traicionada por ti, no te enteras! Es que no quiero verte, no quiero saber nada de ti, déjame tranquila!

-Pero Hermione, yo no lo hice por…

-Pero DEJAME EN PAZ HURÓN!

-CALLATE Y ESCUCHAME, NIÑA MIMADA! –gritó el chico. Hermione se quedó tan muda de la impresión que prefirió no decir nada-. Acaso crees que para mí era fácil saber que estabas embarazada, descubrirlo solo y, encima, que tu no sabias nada y yo no tenía valor para decirlo? Soy un Slytherin, tengo presión sobre mis hombros, hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con mis padres porque intentaba que se llevaran el golpe lo más suave posible, mis compañeros saben que algo me pasa y no quiero decirles el que sin saber cómo serán sus reacciones, cuando terminemos Séptimo voy a tener qué dejar de estudiar medimagia para poder pagarle los gastos al bebe y a ti, quiero estar contigo y el secreto que llevaba dentro me quemaba, y aun piensas que lo hice por capricho? EH? Dímelo! Dime que soy un retorcido, que solo te he estado engañando, dime que no eres nadie para mí –exclamó el rubio, sin poder contener el llanto-. Di lo que quieras, Hermione Granger, pero yo sigo sabiendo quien soy y porque aun no te había dicho nada! Pensaba decírtelo el día de navidad, cuando te diera mi regalo –susurró, sin contener los sollozos. Introdujo la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una caja alargada, la abrió y le enseñó a Hermione una preciosa pulsera de plata con un colgante en el centro con un chupete. Hermione comenzó a llorar silenciosamente-. Estoy completamente harto de tener que hacer siempre lo que me digan los demás, Hermione. Maldita sea, estamos esperando un hijo juntos! –Gritó, y su eco retumbó por todo el valle-. Y te amo! Y no me dejas estar a tu lado y me duele muchísimo, porque no has querido escuchar mis razones… -el rubio se arrodilló en la hierba, se encogió sobre si mismo y comenzó a llorar-. Y supongo que no querrás que nadie sepa lo que pasa, porque no dijiste nada cuando comenzamos el trimestre…

-Eh, Draco… creo que no va a ser necesario que la cosa quede entre nosotros dos… -dijo preocupada la chica-.

-Y eso porque? –Preguntó con amargura-. Acaso vas a irte o algo?

-No… mira hacia las ventanas –dijo la castaña, mirando hacia arriba.

Al mirar, Malfoy se cayó de espaldas sentado en el césped. Todo el colegio, o un poco menos de todos los alumnos estaban asomados a las ventanas, seguramente atraídos por los gritos de ambos, observando la escena. De pronto, se escucharon unos aplausos que parecían de mentira de lo altos que sonaban, y aun más siendo los dos famosos por ser de Séptimo y por conocer a Harry Potter, y conociendo por tanto el tipo de relación que habían estado llevando todos esos años atrás. Hermione vio levantarse al ojigris, y él le extendió las manos.

-Ahora que ya lo sabes todo, Hermione –a la chica casi le da un bajón al escuchar su nombre por segunda vez de sus labios- ¿querrás perdonarme?

-Si… -dijo ella, sonriéndole con ternura-. Por supuesto…

Ambos se abrazaron estrechamente (o todo lo estrechamente que le permitía la barriga) y lloraron hombro con hombro, mientras se decían te quieros al oído y sonreían de felicidad.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*


	14. Capitulo 14: los Granger

Hola! Creo que es la primera vez que controlo el tiempo en el que voy a publicar, porque (supongo que ya se habrán dado cuenta) suelo colgar capítulos un poco a lo loco, sin ruta fija. Pero bueno, las cosas cambian, y sino que se lo digan a JK Rowling, que está cansada de decir que Draco, el pobre, es malo y nunca terminaría con alguien como Hermione… pero eso a nosotras nos da igual, porque tenemos los fanfics, a que si? ^^ si, ya decía yo, jajaja.

Espero que disfruten del capitulo tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo. Espero que me perdonen lo que van a leer, pero no me cae muy bien el padre de Hermione, así que me gusta quitarle de las historias lo más pronto posible. Pero aun así, me siento orgullosa del resultado. También me gustaría añadir que agradezco mucho que me pongan la historia como favorita (ya he visto gente que no me ha comentado nunca y que no se quien es pero que me ha puesto la historia como favorita) pero porfis, si me dan a favorita, porque no me dejan un coment y me hacen mas feliz aun? ^^

**Cinco meses y dieciséis días de embarazo / lunes, 16 de Febrero**

Hermione y Draco lo pasaron mal cuando volvieron a las clases el lunes siguiente. Todos los miraban mal cuando estaban juntos, y a Draco le trataban como si ya no fuera de la casa Slytherin. A Hermione, por el contrario, todas las chicas, tanto de su casa como de las otras tres, Slytherin incluida, la envidiaban por haber conseguido, y aun mas sin proponérselo, al chico más atractivo del colegio. Hermione sabía que ellas solo lo decían a su cara para cumplir, pero que por la espalda la criticaban y hablaban de ellos dos. Ron estaba más furioso con ella que nunca, pues ahora, aunque eran discretos la mayor parte del tiempo, Ella y Draco se veían más a menudo, y Hermione comenzaría a dejar las clases cuando su embarazo cumpliera los seis meses, para dar clases preparatorias para los EXTASIS.

-Oh, Estoy taaaan cansada –dijo Hermione, después de las primeras clases de la mañana-. Me gustaría terminar ya con tanto moverme hacia una y otra clase…

-Pídeselo al profesor Dumbledore, seguro que te dirá que sí -dijo el rubio, acariciándole el cabello-. Ese viejo chiflado es capaz de estar esperando a que se lo pidas tú.

-Eso es abusar, hombre. Encima de que esta situación es culpa mía, voy a pedirle que me de comodidades?

-Culpa tuya? –Preguntó el rubio, mirándola con _esa_ ceja levantada-. Creía que todo esto giraba en torno a mi –replicó con suficiencia. Hermione soltó una risita-.

-Ya, claro, en torno a ti –dijo señalando su barriga-. Por eso eres el único que no carga con dos kilos más de su cuerpo sobre la espalda, no?

-Bueno, tú me has entendido –contestó

Cruzando el patio de recreo donde los dos chicos charlaban, la profesora McGonagall se acercó con paso firme hacia ellos dos, mientras en una mano sostenía un pergamino.

-Señorita Granger, el profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar con usted inmediatamente.

-Si, claro, pero… para que?

-Eso tendrán que hablarlo en su despacho, señorita Granger. Y este pergamino es para usted, Señor Malfoy –continuó tendiéndoselo-. Léalo con atención y siga las instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Malfoy se quedó en el banco de piedra leyendo el pergamino mientras la profesora acompañaba a Hermione del brazo hasta la puerta de las dos gárgolas, donde introdujo la contraseña (piruletas de melón) y esperó pacientemente a que la escalera surgiera por completo. Después, hizo un hechizo al primer escalón.

-Suba –le ordenó la profesora-.

-De acuerdo… -aceptó la chica temerosa por la dureza habitual de su profesora. Justo al posar su segundo pie en el escalón, este se desprendió de la escalera y comenzó a levitar por encima de los escalones hasta llegar al último. Ella se bajó y automáticamente bajó hasta su lugar inicial-. Vaya, gracias profesora McGonagall! –exclamó-.

-llama ya a la puerta, niña! El profesor tiene más asuntos que atender.

Hermione se alisó la falda, se colocó bien la corbata y, al levantar la mano para llamar a la puerta, esta se abrió y ella se chocó con unos ojos azul cielo frente a ella (aunque unos centímetros más arriba, claro).

-Eh, buenos días profesor, quería verme?

-Si, Hermione, pasa. Habrás notado, que tu embarazo es un tanto más voluminoso de lo que podría ser corriente, verdad? –Preguntó Dumbledore, a la vez que le retiraba una silla para que cogiera asiento-.

-Sí, bueno, sé que cuando mi madre estaba embarazada de mi hermana Pegg… Margaret –se corrigió-, ella no estaba tan inflada como yo, pero también yo no me he controlado mucho con la comida, y…

-Exacto, Señorita Granger, por eso la señora Pomfrey me ha pedido que… -Dumbledore se lo pensó dos veces antes de comer un caramelo de limón sin ofrecerle a ella uno- que le dé una lista con cosas estrictas para comer, porque sus niveles de azúcar están elevados y eso no es bueno, señorita Granger. Además, a partir de este lunes no dará más clases en las aulas, y tendrá que ir a los despachos de los profesores cuando tengan horas libres o después de la cena para poder preguntarle cualquier duda. Los EXTASIS son dentro de cuatro meses, aproximadamente. Por eso, y por más, también deberá controlarse a la hora de ir de un lugar para otro, bajando escaleras solo cuando sea necesario. Las escobas son algo incomodas para evitar las escaleras, y las alfombras o mantas no puede usarlas por el debate de que son objetos muggles encantados, y no objetos ya creados encantados como nuestras escobas…

-O sea, que me tengo que controlar para no perjudicar al niño, no?

-Exacto, Señorita Granger. Y también deberá, como no, avisar a sus padres para que acudan aquí y hablen con usted y el señor Malfoy –Dumbledore observó como un pequeño escalofrío corría cómicamente por la espalda de la chica, como en los dibujos animados muggles-. Él también tendrá que avisar a los suyos, por supuesto, pero tal vez debería de haber un poco de espacio entre una y otra reunión.

-A mi me parece eso estupendo, profesor Dumbledore –dijo la chica aliviada, después de pensar en enfrentarse a Lucius Malfoy-. Pero, dígame, en qué consiste esa dieta?

-Pues es sencilla, el señor Malfoy también tiene su dieta. Se les avisara a sus conocidos también, para que la corrijan si su voluntad cede. Me temo también que tendrá que sentarse siempre en el mismo lugar en el comedor, para que los elfos domésticos sepan donde llevar su comida.

-Por supuesto, profesor.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

-Pequeña… -dijo el chico, una vez se habían sentado los dos en la escalera-.

-No digas nada –dijo con un pucherito en los labios-. No quiero escucharlo…

-Pero sabes que no puedes…

-Pero yo quiero! –lloró-. Quiero, porque me gusta y no quiero dejarlo!

-Pero sabes que es malo para ti… -dijo el rubio, quitándole la magdalena de chocolate de las manos-. Así que no vuelvas a ir a escondidas a la cocina porque le advertiré a Dobby que, si te cuela comida como esta –señaló la magdalena- se lo diré al viejo barboso. Queda claro? –dijo serio-.

-Si… -contestó la chica, con el pucherito aun en sus labios-. Y no existe ningún hechizo para hacer las cosas Light o algo así…?

-Todas iguales –dijo el rubio, volteando los ojos-. Como va a existir un hechizo así, leona tonta? En todo caso existirán hechizos para ayudar a adelgazar después, pero tú no puedes usarlos tampoco porque estás como estas!

-Ay, ya deja de picarme y déjame soñar, bobo! –Le regañó, dándole con un pergamino enrollado en la cabeza-.

-Oye, que me despeinas! –se quejó el chico. Sacó del bolsillo interior de su túnica un peine, y se repasó por donde el pergamino le había golpeado-. Así está mejor. Deberíamos subir, y acercarnos a la enfermería para que te digan que cosas tienes que llevarte allí para dentro de dos meses…

-Pero son dos meses… -se quejó la chica-. Y tengo hambre, y quiero un dulce… - le replicó-.

-Ya, y yo quiero un…

-Hermione? –Preguntó una voz femenina desde la puerta-.

-Mamá? –Preguntó, notando como se le helabala sangre dentro de las venas-.

-Mamá? –Repitió el rubio, blanco y frío como el mármol del susto-. Mama dijiste? –susurró el chico, mirando a Hermione con los ojos desorbitados-.

-Jane –dijo una voz mas seria-. Baja aquí de inmediato.

Hermione y Malfoy se cogieron de la mano, se levantaron y bajaron la escalera.

-He dicho Jane –repitió su padre-.

-Porque no me avisaste de que tus padres venían? –Preguntó en voz baja-.

-Pues porque no pensaba que vendrían! Solo se lo comuniqué por lechuza, ya sabes que Dumbledore nos dijo que se lo contáramos a nuestros padres.

-Jane!

-Rubio, tengo que ir… no te asustes y, por favor, por favor… no te vayas de aquí, estate cerca… -dijo mirando a su padre con temor-.

-De acuerdo –contestó el chico. Le dio un pequeño apretón en la mano antes de soltarla-.

Hermione caminó con paso ligero hacia donde estaban sus padres. Su madre le abrió los brazos y ambas se abrazaron (lo mas que pudieron) con cariño. Su padre, sin embargo, la miraba con ojos serios y el ceño fruncido.

-Hermione, cariño…

-Como es eso de que quedase embarazada? –preguntó su padre con brusquedad.

La madre de Hermione era una mujer delgada, de pechos pequeños y pelo rizado y rubio, con una sonrisa siempre pintada en la cara. El señor Granger, por el contrario, era alto y serio, con un poblado bigote color castaño y cabellos castaños con algunas canas ya salientes. En ese momento, ese bigote estaba más erizado que nunca.

-Eh, papa… yo no he buscado nada de esto, ni siquiera recordaba…

-Hermione tu director nos lo ha contado todo –dijo su madre- y comprendemos… -un gruñido aclaró que su padre no estaba en ese "comprendemos"- comprendemos que no lo hiciste queriendo, y que…

-Jane –dijo su padre de repente-. Eres la vergüenza de la familia, tú y tu hermana, las dos sois extrañas, raras, incomprensibles, os noto tan fuera de mi vida que… -decía el señor Granger, mirando a su hija con desprecio-.

-No me digas eso, papá… -rogó Hermione, notando un nudo en su estómago e intentando tragarse las lágrimas-.

-No me llames papá, porque ya no eres mi hija –le cortó de manera cruel-. No quiero que vuelvas a dirigirte a mí con esas palabras. Desde que ese anciano excéntrico llamó a nuestra puerta y llegaste cargada de libros de hechizos, calderos, por el amor de dios, es una locura! Nunca me gustó aquella Jane, y hoy en día sigue sin gustarme ni un pelo. No me toques –dijo cuando Hermione intentó agarrarle un brazo, en señal de ruego-.

-Edgar… -susurró la madre de Hermione asustada-. Pero que estás diciendo?

-No me puedes reprochar lo que está pasando, papá, sin ir más lejos, yo nací cuando mama solo tenía diecinueve años! –dijo ella, comenzando al llorar-.

-Eso es distinto, Jane! Como se te ocurre comparar! Yo tenía trabajo y casa!

-Pero igual no fui buscada, no? Tú tenías bien cumplidos los treinta, sabes? estabas comprometido con otra mujer, y además, llegué por casualidad, como va a llegar este bebé. Y si yo no soy tu hija, el no es tu nieto, lo estás escuchando bien? –dijo Hermione intentando tocar la fibra sensible de su padre en un intento desesperado porque reaccionase. Draco miraba la escena incrédulo, y se preguntaba con miedo como se sentiría Hermione, y sentía ganas de abrazarla y protegerla de aquel señor tan desagradable y cruel-.

-Sí, y me parece perfecto, porque la escoria bastarda no entrará en mi casa.

-Me estás echando de casa…? –preguntó Hermione angustiada. Draco se puso a la defensiva, mirando a la señora Granger, que sollozaba en silencio junto a su marido. Pensó en ir a reconfortarla, pero ella sola se colocó a su lado, retirándose de la pelea. Draco le pasó una mano por el hombro y le ofreció un pañuelo-.

-Os estoy echando de casa a los dos, a ti y a tu hijo! De mi bolsillo no saldrá ayuda ninguna, de mi corazón no saldrá amor para ninguno de los dos y en mi techo no hay sitio para vosotros! –Gritó, con el poblado bigote erizado y la cara roja de la rabia-.

-Por qué? Porque eres así, te gusta hacerme sufrir? Soy tu hija, maldita sea, tu primera hija! –dijo Hermione, gritando también. Estaba tan desesperada que ya ni sabia que decir para hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero el señor Granger se quedó impasible mirándola desde encima del hombro-.

-Acaso crees que me importa?

-Debería de importarte, eres un insensible, egoísta y cruel, y no te mereces ni tenernos a peggy y a mi como hijas, ni tampoco a mamá como tu esposa, porque debe ser la mujer mas infeliz del mundo a tu lado! No eres capaz de hacer feliz a nadie, eres una amargado y un…!

¡PAFF!

Hermione se colocó la mano en la cara, aun sin creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se ahogaba, notaba como el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones mientras sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas. Notó como alguien la agarraba para que no cayera y vio una cabellera rubia colocarse en frente suya, con la varita en alto. Entonces las cosas se aclararon: su padre acababa de golpearla, y su madre la agarraba para que no cayera al suelo. Draco había hecho caso de su petición y no se había marchado, y ahora la defendía de aquel señor que no sabía como siquiera podría haber llegado a ser padre, o a que su esposa accediera a casarse con el.

-Así que tu eres el desgraciado que ha arruinado la vida de Jane? –Dijo con veneno-. Tú eres…

-Y usted que es? Sabe que su hija no lo hizo queriendo, que está embarazada y que ya no es una niña sino una mujer hecha y derecha! Y aun así se atreve a golpearla? –Preguntó con furia-. Supongo que saber que su vida es así solo porque le tienen miedo le hará sentir orgulloso, y como Hermione le ha dicho la verdad a la cara, no ha podido soportarlo… Es usted el desgraciado, señor, que por ser un egoísta y solo pensar en si mismo acaba de perder a su hija para siempre!

-Que está ocurriendo aquí? –preguntó Dumbledore, abriéndose paso entre la pequeña multitud que se había agrupado al escuchar los gritos, saltándose los primeros minutos de clase de la tarde-. Alguien podría explicarme quien es el causante de este alboroto?

-El me está amenazando! –Gritó el señor Granger-. No lo ve? Tiene la cosa esa en alto!

-Se puede saber que está haciendo, señor Malfoy?

-El ha golpeado a Hermione, él… -dijo con aspavientos-. Él fue quien empezó con todo esto!

-Eso no es verdad! –Gritó el señor Granger-.

-Sí que es verdad, papá! –Exclamó Hermione, quitándose la mano de la mejilla para dejar al descubierto el moratón que comenzaba a formarse en su pómulo-. Profesor Dumbledore, es cierto lo que dice Malfoy, el comenzó con todo esto, y Malfoy solo me defendía.

-Eso es cierto? –Preguntó el profesor, mirando a Edgar-. No me mienta, sabe que lo sabré –le advirtió-.

-Si, claro que es cierto –admitió, con orgullo-. Se lo merecía por irrespetuosa con su padre –la señora granger sollozaba lenta y silenciosamente en un pañuelo que había sacado de su bolsillo, y miraba con infinita ternura a su hija, intentando sanar un poco las heridas que su padre le había abierto en su corazón-.

-Señor Granger, le pediré por favor que abandone inmediatamente el castillo y vuelva a casa. Señora Granger, quiere usted quedarse o irse con su marido? –Preguntó amablemente, viendo como dos profesores acompañaban "amablemente" al padre de Hermione hasta la salida-.

-Si no le importa, me gustaría quedarme aunque fuera hasta la hora de la cena con ella.

-por supuesto, señora Granger.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*


	15. Capitulo 15: Lechuzas

**Bueno, parece ser que este capitulo es incluso un poquito mas largo de lo normal, y espero que os guste porque ahora mismo estoy escribiendo sobre eso (no se si saben pero escribo la historia por adelantado y voy colgando los capítulos tan largos como me permite la cantidad de cosas que escribo entre upload y upload), aunque ya van a "irse"… bueno, ya lo entenderá n cuando lo cuelgue y lo lean. Ya saben que agradezco los reviews en privado y al momento para que luego no me resulte tan latoso, pero tambien me gusta recomendar cositas. Y si quieren leer una cosita muy linda que no cambia ni la trama ni a ninguno de los personajes de Harry potter, leanse mi historia NO SLASH de "el cachorrito Negro". Se que pone que es un Harry P. y Sirius B. Pero les aseguro que no es Flash, es mas, en el one shot ni siquiera se ven personalmente. Pero me gustaría que me dieran su opinión sobre el ^^ muchas gracias por adelantado y…**

**Disfruten la lectura!**

**Seis meses y veinticuatro días de embarazo / Martes, 24 de Febrero**

Pansy bajaba las escaleras de la lechucería algo pensativa. Acababa de hacer algo que, fuera o no lo correcto, ella quería hacer, y aun así estaba algo nerviosa y asustada. Le daba mucho miedo lo que podría pensar el destinatario de la carta en cuanto lo leyera. Tampoco ponía nada del otro mundo, solo decía que quería hablar con el, pero de todos modos lo que tenía que contarle era demasiado fuerte como para saber con certeza que no iba a salir inmune de esto. Decidió que lo mejor sería, de todos modos, decir lo que ella sentía. Eso es lo que le dijo su pelirrojo, al fin y al cabo. Le debía tantas cosas a Ron Weasley… primero, por ayudarla con sus estrictos pensamientos que no daban flexibilidad a sus pasiones y a su propia libertad, y segundo porque le había hecho ver lo estúpida que era su "obsesión fingida" con Draco Malfoy, y enamorarla… No se arrepentía de haber enviado la carta, lo tenía decidido. Rompería su compromiso con Cole y saldría oficialmente con ron.

Ron y Pansy no llevaban una relación normal, corriente, común o algún calificativo que se le parezca. Eran muy apasionados, y al mismo tiempo muy relajados y tranquilos; eran muy discretos, pero al mismo tiempo se encontraban cada vez que a ellos se les apetecía; y lo mas importante y curioso de todo es que, considerándose una "pareja" liberal, ninguno se había planteado la posibilidad de encontrarse con ningún otro chico ni ninguna otra chica (exceptuando Cole Spence, claro, que tendía que verle la cara supuestamente en las vacaciones de pascua). Tal vez por estas razones, tal vez por cómo se llevaban, a lo mejor incluso por cómo no se llevaban, Pansy Parkinson estaba locamente enamorada del pelirrojo y sentía que nunca le dejaría escapar. Por eso se asustó un poco cuando Ron la notó algo rara esta última semana. Aun así ella intentó disimular lo mejor que pudo, esperando lo que sin duda era inevitable. Y eso que era inevitable, llegó el martes a las 10 de la mañana.

-Hija!

-Papa! –Exclamó Pansy, abrazando a su padre-.

-Como está mi princesa? –Preguntó, besándole la frente-.

-En la carta ponía que era urgente lo que te quería decir, papá, porque no has venido antes? –preguntó preocupada-.

-Por asuntos de trabajo, pequeña. Unos duendes se han puesto a gastar bromas en la puerta del metro muggle, y se mueven tan rápido que…

-Bueno, no importa. Quería comentarte una cosa. Es sobre mí… compromiso con Spence.

-No te preocupes por eso, princesa –dijo su padre-. Te dejaremos escoger el vestido, las flores y la comida, pero antes…

-Es que no voy por ahí, papa… quiero cancelar el compromiso –dijo de golpe-.

-Que quieres que? –preguntó sorprendido-. No vas a hacer tal cosa, cariño, porque lo tenemos todo planeado y…

-Pero yo estoy enamorada… y por supuesto no es del señor Spence, no le conozco y no quiero conocerle…! –exclamó, pensando que su padre la iba a interrumpir. Como no lo hizo, continuó-. Estoy enamorada de un chico del colegio, y el también me quiere a mi. Estamos "encontrándonos" a escondidas, porque no es un Slytherin, pero yo le quiero, papa… por favor… -pidió con la mirada triste y cansada-.

El señor Parkinson miro a su hija de reojo, como queriendo anestesiar el efecto que provocaba su hija en él.

-No pienso dar mi brazo a torcer, cielo, es lo que hay, no importa si quieres o no, porque te casarás este verano y es mi ultima palabra! –Exclamó el señor Parkinson-.

-Siempre igual, "no importa si quieres o no", pero porque no importa? Soy tu hija, por amor de Merlín, porque no importa lo que yo piense? Siempre –exclamó-, siempre antepones tus intereses a mi felicidad, y me lo intentas compensar haciendo tontos regalitos caros. Estoy muy harta de todo eso, porque yo no soy una inversión, soy tu hija… -Pansy rompió a llorar, un poco desconsolada-. Pero tú pareces no darte cuenta.

El señor Parkinson torció el gesto de tal forma que no se sabía donde empezaban sus arrugas y donde terminaba su boca. La vida de la familia Parkinson se había visto torcida de una forma muy desagradable. Desde la muerte de su mujer, Sophie, El señor Parkinson decidió que trataría a su hija lo menos posible, porque le recordaba demasiado a su madre. Se encerró completamente en su trabajo y a penas pasaba tiempo en casa. Pansy se pasaba las horas con la criada que la cuidaba, que resultó ser una gran compañera de juegos cuando era pequeña y, cuando ya creció y se hizo una mujercita, también resultó ser una esplendida consejera y amiga. A pesar de todo eso, lo que Pansy ansiaba no era una amiga con la que jugar o a quien contarle sus cosas. Ella tenía seis años cuando su madre murió, y desde entonces no había tenido madre y había sido como no tener padre tampoco. Sabía que le daban todo lo que ella quería y eso le gustaba cuando era pequeña, pero comenzó a darse cuenta, ya de mayor, que solo lo hacían para tenerla contenta, para que la palabra "protestar" no existiera nunca en su vocabulario. Esa parte de Pansy Parkinson, la parte libre y atrevida, soñadora y capaz, había sido presionada y encerrada dentro de su ser por demasiado tiempo, y en ese momento, en esa mañana, su padre había escuchado a la auténtica Pansy Parkinson.

El señor Parkinson suspiró varias veces, y se metió las manos en el bolsillo. Sacó un pañuelo y lo miró durante unos segundos. Luego levantó la vista hacia su hija y le acarició el pelo.

-Pansy… perdóname por haberte gritado –pidió-. No estoy acostumbrado a que me lleves la contraria. Es más –rectificó- no estoy acostumbrado a que nadie me la lleve. Dime, de verdad estas enamorada de ese chico?

-Si, papá… desde antes que me dijeras que me habías comprometido.

-Entonces… es de incluso antes de empezar el curso?

-No –corrigió Pansy-. Pero si fue de justo después de terminar septiembre. Papa, yo…

-No te preocupes, Pansy… Ves este pañuelo? –señaló, enseñándole el pañuelo que había sacado de su bolsillo. Pansy lo reconoció enseguida, y sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse-.

-Es el pañuelo de mamá… el que encargó bordar cuando…

-Cuando tu naciste, si –terminó su padre-. Ella hubiera querido que, cuando ya fueras una mujer libre y responsable de tus actos, lo tuvieras tú. Haz lo que creas mejor para ti, hija… -el padre de Pansy la abrazó rodeándola con una mano, mientras ella lloraba un poco sobre su hombro-.

-Muchas gracias, papa…

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Draco y hermione caminaban hacia el andén de la estación de Hogsmeade, donde bajaban todos los septiembres para ir al colegio, con la madre de esta. Ya hacía un tiempo que había pasado en el colegio, y había llegado la hora de su partida. Lo referente a su padre, hermione prefería mantener la distancia con el, y esperar a que su madre suavizara un poco las cosas. La señora Granger había disfrutado muchísimo de su estancia en el colegio, en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore, en la sala común de los premios anuales, donde dormía Draco y dentro de poco dejaría de dormir hermione, los jardines, y quiso ver también el sauce boxeador, conocer a Hagrid, Harry y ron, y a Ginny por supuesto. Le daba un poco de pena tener que marcharse, pero la hermana pequeña de Hermione iba a ir a casa por la pascua desde su internado en Yorkshire, y su madre quería tenerlo listo todo para su llegada.

-Hermione, hija –dijo su madre desde las escaleras del tren-, ten mucho cuidado, espero impaciente tus cartas, de acuerdo? Y tu, muchacho, cuida bien de ella por mí.

-No se preocupe, Señora Granger, está en buenas manos.

-Eso espero, pareces un chico prometedor… -la señora Granger sonrió a los dos y cerró la puerta del vagón. Asomada a la ventana, fue saludándoles con la mano hasta que el tren giró y se perdió de la vista.

-Tu madre me ha caído bien, Hermione, se la ve una mujer muy buena –comentó Draco-. En cambio tu padre…

-Bueno, también deberíamos ponernos un poco en su lugar –aceptó hermione a regañadientes-. Soy la hija mayor, la que debe dar ejemplo, y me quedo embarazada con menos de veinte años. Tu como reaccionarias?

-Ya, pero de ahí a levantarte la mano… -comentó draco-. No se, espero que una vez le conozca mejor resulte ser una buena persona, y que no terminemos muy mal.

-Si –comentó hermione mientras caminaba del brazo del rubio hacia los cerdos alados de la entrada del colegio-. Es un buen hombre, aunque siempre ha sido un poco gruñón. Al final, siempre termina admitiendo que ha exagerado las cosas.

-Eso espero –comentó el chico-.

-Si, y ya verás cuando conozcas a mi hermana pequeña, es un amor. Tiene seis años, y va a un internado para señoritas…

-Te entiendo, y es una monada, y se parece a ti, y es muy inteligente y demás, a que si? –Preguntó con ojos tiernos Draco-.

-Pues si, es una niña estupenda –sentenció-.

-Ya, te entiendo, mi hermano Vincent…

-Espera –se detuvo hermione, justo en la puerta principal del castillo-. Tienes un hermano pequeño?

-No lo sabías? –preguntó-. Mis padres tuvieron una pequeña discusión hace unos cinco años, cuando estábamos en segundo. A mi madre no le gustaba que estuviera haciendo cosas con "ya-sabes-quien" –comentó, como si tal cosa-. Así que mi padre, después de ese año, dejó un poco de lado la situación. Mi madre se puso tan contenta que… "puf"! –Exclamó, haciendo un gesto como de bomba que explota con los dedos-. Nació mi hermanito.

-Es fantástico, nuestros hermanos tienen la misma edad y nosotros también. Es muy curioso –sonrió la castaña. Entraron por el pasillo del vestíbulo-. Mi hermana se llama Margaret, pero yo la llamo Peggy porque se que le molesta…

Escucharon unos pasos de alguien que corría y vieron girar a Pansy, que se dirigía hacia ellos con paso rápido pero sereno. Draco entendió perfectamente, le dio un beso a hermione despidiéndose y fue con la rubia hacia fuera. Allí se sentaron en los escalones de piedra de la entrada principal. Pansy estaba muy sofocada: llevaba el pelo alborozado, las mejillas muy rojas, los ojos cristalinos y los labios algo hinchados, sobre todo el inferior. Sus piernas y manos temblaban un poco, y miraba a draco con una mirada entre emoción y susto.

-Draco, creo que he hecho la primera cosa que me ha hecho sentir libre en mi vida –contó al rubio-. Y no se si he hecho bien o mal. Lo deseo de veras –se corrigió-. No creas que estoy insegura sobre lo que quiero, pero es que…

-…No lo has hecho nunca –concluyó el-. Es normal, Pansy. Te sientes… algo distinta?

-Oh, si –aseguró la chica, retirándose el pelo de la cara-. Tengo como un globo súper hinchado en el pecho, me noto como respiro mas profundo y como un cosquilleo me inunda el cuerpo entero…

-Eso, Pansy, se llama Libertad. Si, libertad –repitió, mirando como ella le echaba un reojo-. A que es agradable? Pues no se lo que has hecho, pero sea lo que fuere deberías haberlo hecho hace muchísimo tiempo –le dijo el ojigris-.

-Si, y sabes que es lo que he hecho? –preguntó entusiasmada. Draco ni se molestó en intentar preguntar el que, porque ya sabía que iba a ser interrumpido por ella-. Le he dicho a mi padre que no quiero casarme con quien el me diga, que deje de mandar en mi vida y que me deje libertad para hacer lo que quiera. Y además, que me gusta otro chico.

-Le has contado lo de Weasley? Preguntó draco, pensando en la posible bofetada que se habría llevado su amiga-.

-No, le he contado lo de "el otro chico" –aclaró-. El no sabe que es weasley, me mataría si lo supiese –rió-. No me avergüenzo del pelirrojo, pero mi padre da miedo –confesó-. Oye, no se lo digas a ron, Vale? El aun no lo sabe y quiero darle la sorpresa.

-Cuenta con ello… pero seguro que a hermione le interesa mucho lo que me estas contando, así que… porque no vas y se lo cuentas a ella? –señaló detrás de una columna. Se veía un bultito redondo y nada más, señal inequívoca de que hermione estaba detrás. Pansy se levantó y corrió a contarle a su nueva amiga (bueno, de hacia ya un par de semanas) lo que había ocurrido con el pelirrojo.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

-Profesor Dumbledore… -llamó a la puerta de su despacho el rubio-. Quería verme?

-Si, adelante señor Malfoy. Un caramelo? –ofreció el profesor, cogiendo uno para el-. Son de…

-…de limón, ya se –terminó el rubio, cogiendo el también uno-. De que quería hablarme?

-Pues verá, me he percatado de la buena relación que ha tenido estos días con la señora Granger, así que me he tomado la libertad de mandar una carta a tus padres diciéndoles que su hijo y una nueva invitada iban a ir a pasar la semana de la pascua con ellos en su casa.

-Que usted ha hecho que? Sin preguntárnoslo? –Draco notó como le temblaban las piernas, y agradeció haber cogido algo con azúcar-. Pero oiga, señor, mi padre…

-Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien. Partiréis el uno de marzo, como todos los demás, en el expreso de Hogwarts, y espero que la visita a sus padres les sea de agrado, señor Malfoy. Ahora, ya puede retirarse… si no tiene usted nada que comentarme a mí –añadió-. Como está la señorita Granger?

-Bien, señor, ella está siguiendo muy bien la dieta, aunque está de peor humor porque le gustaría comer un poco mas... de dulces y esas cosas.

-Entiendo… bueno, hay que hacer sacrificios por las cosas importantes –explicó el anciano-. Pero eso no quiere decir que, si quema lo que come, deba dejar a un lado los golosos placeres de la repostería. Ya puede irse, señor Malfoy.

Draco retiró su silla y se escurrió lo más pronto y sereno que pudo por el hueco de las gárgolas de piedra. Caminó un poco para relajarse y decidió que lo mejor sería ir caminando hasta su torre, donde seguro que hermione estaba esperándole impaciente para comentar lo de Pansy con ron. Así que subió los escalones de tres en tres, olvidándose por completo de lo de andar despacio y relajarse, para soltar adrenalina. Llegó hasta la puerta, entró y vio justo al entrar una carta en el regazo de hermione, que estaba acariciando un enorme y precioso búho negro y blanco con los ojos color esmeralda, mientras Crookshanks se moría de envidia escondido bajo una butaca.

-Draco, este precioso –dijo rascándole las plumas-, precioso animal ha traído una carta para ti. No entiendo porque no te ha llegado con el correo de la mañana…

-Gracias, cielo –le contestó dándole un beso en la mejilla. Abrió el sello con ojos nerviosos y leyó:

_Querido Draco: _

_La carta de tu director nos ha resultado un poco extraña. Si hubiéramos sabido que tu nos ibas a traer una invitada, y que además está embarazada (que de eso tendremos que hablar tu y yo seriamente, jovencito), habría confiado en que nos lo contarías antes por carta para los preparativos de la cena de pascua! Aún así estamos muy contentos por tu llegada y la de tu compañera. Esperamos que se encuentre bien en la habitación de huéspedes que hay en nuestro pasillo (no íbamos a alojarla en los pisos superiores, a ella sola con el servicio, ni hablar!), y hemos incluido todo lo necesario en su habitación para que pueda seguir estudiando para los EXTASIS sin problemas._

_Espero que tú también estés estudiando para los éxtasis. El pequeño Vincent ha hecho una trastada en su internado, así que por las vacaciones nos lo mandan con nosotros, como castigo por no controlar su magia. Pobrecito, ya sabes lo nervioso que se pone cuando ve algo extraño y que no se puede controlar. Espero que contigo se sienta mucho más a gusto, y que por supuesto se lleve bien con tu "nueva amiguita". _

_Ya nos contarás que es eso de una "nueva compañera"! estoy deseando conocerla, espero que nos llevemos bien. Tu padre está un poco reacio a que se quede tanto tiempo, pero ya sabes como es, siempre obsesionado con las chicas a las que te acercas. Espero que estés bien y que no estés metido en ningún lío. A ver si me escribes más a menudo, porque te echamos de menos. _

_Un gran beso de_

_Mamá y papá. _

-Oh! Es una carta de tu madre…? Que te pasa, Draco? –Preguntó hermione asustada, viendo al chico aun más pálido de lo normal si se pudiese-. Es que te encuentras mal, te ocurre algo?

-Si, hermione, me ocurre algo… mejor dicho –explicó-. Nos ocurre a los dos. El viejo chiflado de la quinta planta nos ha mandado una semana entera con mis padres.

-Que? No entiendo… -dijo hermione, un poco incomoda-.

-Que les ha enviado una carta! Una carta donde dice que yo y una "compañera" vamos a pasar la semana de pascua con ellos en casa!

-Con Lucius? _preguntó asustada ya-. Pero Draco, como vamos a hacer para que tu padre no me haga…

-No, no te hará nada, eso es seguro –la tranquilizó Draco-. Pero si puede enojarse un poco… o mucho. Tranquila, mi madre lo solucionará… o eso espero…

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*


	16. Capítulo 16: Malfoy Vs Weasley

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

-Pelirrojo…! –gritó la rubia por el pasillo, algo ahogada de tanto correr-. Pelirrojo! Para, pelirrojo!

-Pansy? Porque corres? Si yo estoy andando –preguntó el chico extrañado-. Que te pasa?

-Tengo una gran noticia para nosotros, sabes? Estoy deseando ver la cara que pones cuando lo sepas!

-Bueno, pero relájate –le pidió el ojiazul, mirándola con cariño-. Que es lo que ocurre?

-He hablado con mi padre –le fue explicando ella mientras caminaban a su siguiente clase-. Le he dicho que deje de manejar mi vida, que no quiero ser una marioneta a la que le da caprichitos para que haga lo que el quiere. Y le he dicho que –cogió aire, respiró hondo y miró con ojos alegres a ron- que no me voy a casar con Cole Spence! Le he dicho que estoy enamorada y que no quiero casarme con alguien solo porque es un buen negocio para el. Al principio pensé que se lo iba a tomar mal y todo eso, pero después…

-Pansy… -la interrumpió ron, que estaba repentinamente serio-. De verdad has hecho eso?

-Si… claro que lo he hecho. Por que, no te ha parecido bien?

-lo has hecho… por mi? –Preguntó, mirándola tiernamente a los ojos-. Nadie ha hecho algo así por mí, nunca…

-Oh, pelirrojo… -dijo la rubia, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Al separarse, le robó un tierno beso en los labios-. Sabes que lo mejor que me ha podido pasar ha sido conocerte. Tú fuiste quien metió las ideas liberales en mi cerebro… te siento como el karl Marx de mi mente –bromeó (N/A: esto los que estudiaron historia lo entienden, jajaja)-.

-Creo que no lo he entendido muy bien… pero si es bueno, me parece bien, jaja.

-Pelirrojo… estas vacaciones de pascua ya no me tengo que ir a casa a ver al tal Cole Spence… que te parece si me presentaras a tu familia?

-A mama? –preguntó sorprendido-. Y que pensaran tus padres?

-A mí no me da miedo mi padre, así que puedo ir un día de vacaciones a conocer a tus padres y hermanos… que te parece?

-Y si mejor vienes y pasas las vacaciones con nosotros? –Invitó el chico-. Así podrás descansar de la ciudad y del lujo y dejarás de desayunar caviar con coñac para comer huevos con bacon en una tostada –sonrió el ojiazul-.

-Me parece una buena idea, pelirrojo. Espero que tus padres se lleven bien conmigo, porque sino me parece que no llevaremos muy bien esto de estar juntos… tengo entendido –dijo en un susurro- que la señora Weasley da mucho miedo.

-Tienes bien entendido –susurró también ron, en parte por seguirle el rollo, en parte por reírse de ella.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

**Seis meses de embarazo / domingo, 1 de Marzo**

Hermione no recordaba un domingo de Ramos mas alterado. Las maletas hacia un lado, los animales a otro, las personas amontonándose en el tren… El viaje de vuelta de vacaciones siempre era un poco menos abultado, debido a que como los exámenes estaban cerca, los alumnos más retrasados se quedaban en el colegio en pos de usar su maravillosa y amplia biblioteca, con millones y millones de libros de magia de todo tipo. Ese año, Hermione era una excepción gracias a su alocado y anciano profesor Dumbledore, que después de esta le debería una y muy gorda si quería que estuvieran en paz. En el tren, estuvieron ron, Draco, Hermione y Pansy en el mismo vagón, con Harry y Ginny. Costó mucho que Harry y Ron estuvieran bien con Draco, pero hermione notó que se contenían un poco por ella. Lo mismo pasaba con Ginny, que no tenía ningún descaro al repetir una y mil veces que no pensaba compartir su habitación con Pansy. Ella le respondió que no importaba, que ginny podría dormir en el sofá. Todos rieron ante este comentario y Ginny, muy colorada, no dijo nada más en todo el trayecto. Al llegar, todos bajaban con mucha impaciencia por ver a sus padres, pero hermione se rezagó un poco por si alguno le daba sin querer en la barriga. Recogieron sus cosas, las montaron en un carrito y salieron de la estación lo mas disimuladamente que pudieron, mirando muy atentos a la mirada indiscreta de cualquier muggle que pasara por allí.

En la estación encontraron a un señor con un traje muy remilgado que llamó a Draco "señorito Malfoy" y que les ayudó a llevar el carrito del equipaje. Les dirigió por la calle concurrida y cuando hermione vio el coche en el que iban a llegar a la mansión Malfoy por poco y se desmaya del susto.

-Draco, esto es un…

-Si, una limusina pequeña. Caben ocho personas, pero pedí esta para que no te sintieras tan… -mirando como ella se abanicaba con un papel de propaganda, terminó- incómoda. Hermione, si quieres puedo pedir un coche normal…

-No, no importa, este está bien… creo yo. Draco, tanto dinero tiene tu familia? –preguntó asombrada-. Quiero decir, sabía que eras un chico acomodado, pero no que eras tan…

-Bueno, pues si, tengo mucho dinero, pero no me gusta presumir de ello –le contestó, abriendo la puerta para que ella pudiera entrar y sentarse. El entró tras ella y le dio a un botón que extendió los sillones y los inclinó un poco-.

-Claaaro, ya veo –ironizó ella, poniéndose cómoda-. Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto, cariño –le puntualizó, bromeando-. Espero que el sueldo de un medimago de para esto.

-Tranquila, la herencia también puede durarnos, jaja –rió el chico.

Hermione se relajó un poco, sintiendo como sus músculos se relajaban de la tensión de conocer a Lucius Malfoy como su suegro. Tanto fue así que se quedó placidamente dormida en el coche de camino a la mansión Malfoy. Habían salido del colegio excesivamente temprano para el gusto de hermione, que estaba acostumbrada a salir un poco mas tarde. Pero conforme se iban haciendo mayores, los últimos cursos entraban los primeros en los coches del tren para que los pequeños pudieran entrar apelotonados y no se descarriara ninguno.

Al llegar a la entrada de la mansión, tuvo que bajar el chofer para llamar al timbre mágico. Draco fue despertando suavemente a hermione para que viera el paisaje tan hermoso que se veía desde su casa. Hermione se incorporó con cuidadito (mucho, mucho cuidadito) y miró asombrada pro la ventana: Un camino de albero se abría ante ellos, con arbustos y matorrales floridos alrededor, árboles para dar sombra a los bancos que se situaban en los lados del camino, una enorme fuente en medio de ese maravilloso jardín y que partía el camino en dos para caminar hacia la puerta principal y a la parte de atrás de la enorme mansión.

-Draco… esta es tu casa, aquí es donde vives? –preguntó sorprendida-.

-Mi dulce… o agridulce –se corrigió- hogar, Hermione. Acaso esperabas menos de un Malfoy? –preguntó entonces él con un tono que indicaba claramente un orgullo irracional a ser de familia rica y poder presumir de ello-.

-Vaya, ya tuvo que saltar un cojo –bromeó hermione-. Draco, te importaría ayudarme a…

-Yo lo haré, señorita –dijo el chofer. Bajó del coche y abrió su puerta, tendiéndole la mano para levantarla-.

-Vaya, muchas gracias, eh… esto…

-Llámeme James, señorita.

-Gracias, James –terminó hermione. James, con un movimiento de su varita, sacó el equipaje de la maleta y lo llevó en levitación hasta un agujero que había en la pared, que resultó ser un ascensor de… de "cosas", pequeño y muy útil para una casa tan grande.

-Hermione, te va a encantar todo esto… una vez sepamos que mi padre no te comerá cuando te vea. Es broma… -le aclaró el chico, viendo como la castaña ponía cara de susto-. Todo va a salir bien –comentaba mientras llamaba a la puerta principal-. No tienes de que preocuparte.

-Buenos días, señorito Draco, como ha ido el viaje en tren? –preguntó una chica una vez les abrieron la puerta-.

-Un poco pesado, pero como todos, ya sabes. Anne, ella es Hermione Granger.

-Encantada, señorita.

-Llámame Hermione, por favor…

-De… de verdad? –Preguntó ella, mirando de reojo a Draco para tener su aprobación-.

-Si, claro –insistió Hermione-.

-La señora me ha ordenado que esté siempre con… Hermione, cuando ella lo necesite, que sea su "Asistenta Particular". Así James no tendrá que estar pendiente de todo el solo.

-Perdona, me estás diciendo que tu madre ha puesto a una chica a mi servicio? –Preguntó sorprendida hermione-. Para "lo que necesite"? –Hermione levantó una ceja acusatoriamente mirando a Draco, que había puesto el ceño inclinado y miraba con preocupación a Hermione y la chica.

-Si, verás, es que… se me olvidó comentarte un detallito insignificante y sin importancia… -dijo Draco, poniendo el tono de "se que me la he cargado pero déjame explicarte"-. Mis padres ya saben que estás embarazada –dijo de golpe-.

-que QUÉ? –gritó Hermione. El eco sonó por dentro de la casa. Ella se apoyó en el dintel de la puerta, y la sirvienta corrió hasta el cobertizo que había en un lado para cogerle un banquito de patio-. Que tus padres saben qué y yo no me he enterado hasta ahora? Draco! Como has podido ocultarme algo así?

-Bueno, Dumbledore pensó que, si llegábamos hasta aquí después y no antes de que mis padres se enterasen, nos harían la situación un poco más fácil de llevar… pero no te enfades –pidió-. Lo hizo por tu bien, para que estuvieran preparados y no fueran… llamémoslo… descorteses –Dijo Draco eligiendo muy, pero que muy bien las palabras-.

-Bueno, esperemos que eso sea cierto y que sean al menos algo… amables.

La sirvienta miró a Draco y Hermione pensando en lo jóvenes que eran para tener un hijo. Draco se percató y ella retiró la vista, pero el se llevó las manos a la frente.

-Claro, Hermione no te he presentado a… -cogió a la sirvienta de la mano y la colocó frente a la ojimiel-. Hermione, ella es Anne. Anne, tú ya la conoces, ella es Hermione. Anne estaba muy emocionada por conocerte, Hermione. Tiene tres años más que tú y estaba en tu casa. Cuando descubrió lo inteligente que eras, quiso conocerte, pero no se dio la ocasión. Ella también es muy inteligente, y es hija de muggles, como tú –explicó Draco, intentando distraer un poco a Hermione con otra cosa-. Trabajará aquí hasta finales de este año en las vacaciones, para poder pagarse la carrera de Especialista en Transformaciones etéreas del Departamento de regulación de objetos mágicos.

-Vaya… en serio quisiste conocerme?

-Si, me encanta tu forma de hacer magia… es tan personal, y además tenías el mismo talento que yo, aun siendo hija de muggles –explicó-.

-Pues entonces, me alegro de que nos dejen pasar tiempo juntas aquí, Anne… encantada de conocerte –dijo con una sonrisa-.

-Igualmente, por supuesto –sonrió la chica, agitando sin querer sus largos bucles negros-. Pasad, creo que la señora ya está en la sala.

Hermione cogió del suelo a Crookshanks, al que había dejado salir de su cesta, y entró la primera.

Las escaleras, que se partían en dos, llegaban hasta un primer piso con un pasillo impresionante, todo de mármol y las paredes decoradas con una pintura verde oscura que combinaba a la perfección con la madera de Sauce. Había miles de cuadros colgados a lo largo de los 5 pasillos superiores, y en la planta baja había un gran árbol genealógico de la familia Malfoy, donde Draco y Vincent eran los más recientes y los que estaban en la parte inferior. La alfombra color crema a conjunto con los muebles subía desde la entrada hasta las escaleras y se perdía de vista.

Draco la agarró de la mano y juntos llamaron a la puerta de la derecha, donde se veía una luz por debajo. La puerta se abrió y entraron en la estancia. La habitación era de un hermoso y acogedor color cereza, con alfombras y paredes al mismo color y una enorme chimenea donde perfectamente cabrían de pie cuatro personas. Un piano color rojo estaba en el rincón, con la tapa bajada y el sillín con un forro color negro que combinaba bastante bien. Las paredes estaban casi todas cubiertas de estanterías con libros, pociones, "cosas" metidas en botes y en un pequeño hueco entre los lados de las chimeneas, había fotos de los hijos del matrimonio Malfoy de pequeños. Frente la chimenea había una mesilla de café y dos butacones rojos y de madera oscura, donde en uno de ellos se hallaba sentada la rubia y hermosa madre de Draco Malfoy.

-Hola, mi niño –dijo con alegría, levantándose del sillón y dándole un abrazo-. Cuanto me alegro de verte, espero que lo hayas pasado bien en el tren.

-Si, mama, no ha habido problema –dijo Draco-. Quisiera presentarte a… -señaló a Hermione, que se había quedado unos pasos atrás-.

-Oh, por supuesto –dijo la mujer, acercándose a ella-.

-Bueno, mamá, ella es Hermione Granger… y Hermione, ella es mi madre, Narcisa –presentó formalmente Draco. Hermione se estiró un poco, a pesar de que le dolía un poco la espalda por el peso-.

-Encantada de conocerla, Señora Malfoy –dijo con educación-.

-Igualmente, querida –respondió ella. Se acercó a Hermione y le dio el beso de cortesía correspondiente-. No quieres sentarte? Seguro que el tren te ha dejado la espalda destrozada –comentó con el ceño fruncido. Conjuró una butaca más, justo entre las dos de los laterales, y le indicó a los chicos que se sentaran-. Esos endemoniados trenes no están hechos para ser cómodos.

-eh… -Hermione no sabía que decir o que no debía decir delante de la madre de Draco. Al fin y al cabo no esperaba tanta hospitalidad-.

-Ya, querida, pero cuéntame, que tal el embarazo, has tenido algún tipo de problemas con dolores, o algo? –Preguntó la mujer con curiosidad-.

-Pues, que yo sepa, no. Solo he tenido un poco de sobrepeso, que lo estoy intentando solucionar.

-Ya, te han puesto a dieta –dijo con el ceño fruncido-. Eso no es divertido, así no podrás comer todos los antojos que quieras… Tengo que avisar al cocinero para que cocine algo especial para esta noche –comentó la madre de Draco-.

-Señora Malfoy…

-Dime, querida –dijo una vez más-.

-Mamá, porque no vas enseñándole a Hermione las fotos de la pared mientras yo voy a mirar su dormitorio?

-Oh, y porque no mejor veis su dormitorio solos y así de paso os ponéis cómodos? La ropa del uniforme no debe ser muy holgada, verdad, querida? –preguntó preocupada-. Subamos los tres, así podré darte ropa ancha y hablar con mi hijo después.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Ya casi hemos llegado –dijo ron, mirando por la ventana del autobús-.

-Me parece estupendo, Pelirrojo –dijo Pansy, mirando de reojo al mago que viajaba en el asiento de detrás. Estaba con la cabeza inclinada, los ojos semi-abiertos y llevaba un tremendo olor alcohol-. Seguro que está… vivo?

-Oh, si –dijo ron, abriendo la ventana-. Es solo que huele mal, simplemente. Esta es nuestra parada –anunció-.

Bajaron del autobús y Ron cogió las dos maletas, mientras Pansy llevaba las jaulas de las lechuzas. Pigwidgeon, que era una lechuza scops, muy pequeña y revoltosa, ahora dormitaba en su jaula, mientras que el gran búho castaño de la rubia estaba bien despierto, con los ojos de par en par y mirándolo todo alrededor. Pansy le dio una chuchería y caminaron por la cuesta de polvo que había tras la colina de Ottery Saint Catchpole. Ginny iba atrás con su maleta de ruedas, nueva por supuesto, y además muggle, y pronto los adelantó a los dos. Justo al subir la colina escucharon la inconfundible voz de su madre saludando a Ginny y quejándose de lo delgada que se había quedado en estos meses que había estado en el colegio sin ella. Ron soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Bien, Pansy, esa es mi temible madre –dijo bromeando-. Es muy buena, ya veras como le caes bien. No te preocupes por nada –le dijo, dándole un beso en la frente. La rubia se retiró un poco el pelo de la cara, volvió a coger del suelo las jaulas y las transportó hasta la puerta. Allí estaba la madre de ron, dispuesta a correr si hacia falta para darle un abrazo (afortunadamente no hizo falta, porque si cayera rodando se armaría una buena).

-Oh, ron, cariño, parece que cada vez que vas a Hogwarts crezcas centímetros! –Pansy pensó que era verdad. Ella era tan bajita que incluso Ginny la superaba en altura, y era mucho más delgada que ella-. Y esta niña tan guapa quien es, ron? No querrías presentármela? –Preguntó con una sonrisa-.

-Claro, mamá. Pansy, ella es mi madre, Molly. Mamá, ella es Pansy Parkinson.

-Parkinson? –preguntó extrañada, después de saludarla-. Ese apellido me suena mucho.

-Es posible –dijo la chica con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas. Le daba algo de vergüenza estar allí delante de la madre de su "novio" (podríamos llamarlo así) y llevar dos lechuzas en brazos mientras-.

-Bueno, no os quedéis en la puerta, pasad, pasad!

Pansy dejó las lechuzas junto a la pajarera en la que Errol dormitaba, cansado y viejo. Pansy se preguntó si esa no sería la razón por la que Ron no recibía nunca correo de sus padres. Al entrar, lo primero que vio fue la cocina con su laarga mesa con bancos a los lados. La mesa Weasley, junto con su reloj de nueve manecillas y su aire de campo en las paredes, adornos e incluso vajilla y cubertería le encantaban a la ojiazul, quien se sentó un segundo para contemplarlo todo mejor.

-Bueno, no es mucha cosa –se excusó ron-. Pero al menos es un buen sitio para vivir, no tienes que comprar huevos ni verdura, y…

-Pelirrojo –dijo la chica, cogiendo su mano y levantándose-. Es preciosa, me encanta tu cocina. Estoy deseando ver el resto.

La señora Weasley sonrió al ver la tierna escena, pero pronto tocó las palmas un poco para que notaran su presencia. Ron soltó una risita baja y Pansy se volvió a poner roja.

-Bueno, querida, gracias a que los gemelos se han marchado a vivir a la casa de arriba de su local, hemos adaptado una habitación para invitados en la que dormiréis tú y Ginny si quiere caberte compañía…

-Ni hablar! –Se escuchó al fondo-.

-Bueno… ya discutiremos como lo vamos a organizar todo –dijo la señora Weasley un poco apurada-. De momento, vamos a instalarte –dijo moviendo la varita y mandando las maletas al cuarto volando-. Muy bien, así es mejor… -la señora Weasley paró sus ojos frente al uniforme de ambos, llenos de polvo por los bajos y, sobretodo, miró el emblema de Slytherin-. Vaya, no sabía que eras de la casa Slytherin.

-Eh… pues si… -dijo Pansy, pensando que por eso iba a ser un poco desplazada-.

-Bueno, pero sabes que? –Preguntó la señora Weasley quitándoles las capas y los polos-. Hoy solo seréis Pansy… puedo tutearte, hija?

-Si, claro señora Weasley –contestó-.

-Bueno, pues seréis solo Pansy y ron. De acuerdo? Ahora, ron, ve al cobertizo, tráeme un conejo y los huevos mientras ella se pone cómoda y se da una ducha –propuso la señora Weasley-.

-Me parece una buena idea. Muchas gracias, señora Weasley –agradeció la chica, remangando la camisa del uniforme.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*


	17. Capitulo 17:Amor oculto del Señor Malfoy

**Hola! Espero que me perdonéis por la tardanza, ya se que casi una semana son muchas ansias acumuladas (jajaja). Espero que ios guste este capitulo y que entendais que, pase lo que pase, tampoco cambiará mucho la actitud del Señor Malfoy, aunque el diga que si (jajajaja), pero me pareció muy bonito que por un dia se olvidara de Hermione y pensara un poco mas en Draco y lo que ocurre con el y ella. Además he intentado experimentar con los espacios de Fanfiction, así que he editado la historia y he puesto los espacios exactamente como los pone Word, sin espacios dobles y eso. Espero que de buen resultado, porque no es algo para hacer todos los dias. ******

**No se si me he explicado bien, pero ya mismo os doy el capitulo, no os estreseis ^^ Os recomiendo que leais Jaque Mate que es una respuesta a un reto que yo misma he lanzado, pero que aun no se sabe quien lo ha ganado ^^"**

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Hermione aun seguía fascinada con su cuarto. Había sido decorado por la misma señora Malfoy, con un gusto exquisito por supuesto. La habitación estaba equipada con unos muebles de madera de roble muy hermosos y el suelo de parqué del mismo estilo. La cama, las cortinas del dosel y las de la ventana combinaban el verde con el beige, y las paredes conjuntaban los mismos colores separados por una cenefa de madera muy fina. Un gran armario vestidor se encontraba junto al baño, en azulejos de mosaicos verde botella y blanco, y era tan espacioso que le parecía un poco exagerado para una sola persona. En el vestidor, había una estantería para zapatos, unos organizadores para la ropa de doblar y tres hileras de percha a cada lado del pasillo. Era como una habitación mas, solo que para colgar ropa. También se dio cuenta del detalle de los libros de séptimo curso y de avanzados que había en las estanterías de pared que se situaban encima de su hermoso escritorio caoba. Eso la ayudaría a estudiar, mientras estuviera en la casa. Una butaca se encontraba junto a la ventana a la que le daba el sol todo el día, y a Hermione le pareció el sitio estupendo para leer y relajarse. Se vistió con una falda Burdeos y una camisa blanca con jersey a juego con la falda. Todo era por cortesía de la señora Malfoy, y cuando Hermione sintió la suavidad del elástico mágico de la cintura, supo que necesitaba ropa nueva definitivamente.

Mientras, en el dormitorio de Draco, Hermione sabía que estaban hablando el y su madre sobre lo que ocurrió para que ellos se hubieran visto en esa situación. Lo sabía porque había dicho de hablar con su hijo, porque era obvio que si iba a ser abuela la señora Malfoy quisiera saber porqué y porque se escuchaba una voz desde algún lugar. Hermione miraba hacia todos lados, pero no encontraba ni una rendija, ni un nada. Hasta que miró al techo, y allí estaba: una cuerda con una punta metálica que podía tirarse hacia abajo. Hermione se acercó a ella, tiró y bajaron unos escalones almohadillados color verde, de terciopelo, que conducían a una trampilla en el techo. Subió con mucho cuidado, mientras procuraba no hacer chirriar las maderas. Al llegar arriba, observó alrededor y vio un cómodo colchón muy alto y mullido y unas mantas revueltas. También vio una luz al fondo de la pequeña estancia, que por supuesto a la chica mas lista de Hogwarts no se le iba a pasar por alto. Se acercó con dificultad (andar a gatas estando embarazada tiene que costar mucho) y observó lo que había tras la rejilla de ventilación: eran Draco y su madre, que charlaban sentados en la butaca y la silla de escritorio.

-Draco, cariño, se que no te preocupas tanto como yo porque piensas que, al ser acomodado, no vas a tener muchas dificultades… pero yo he sido madre, y un niño no es solo mantenerlo. También hay que cuidarlo, y quererlo… como yo te quiero a ti –dijo la señora Malfoy-.  
-Mamá, no solo es importante cuidar a un niño y quererlo… también es importante que ese niño tenga unos padres. Y los tiene, y se quieren, y le van a cuidar bien y le van a querer mucho, ya lo verás.

A Hermione le enterneció tanto la escena que no se dio cuenta de que Draco y su madre se habían levantado y caminaban hacia la puerta. Reaccionó corriendo todo lo que pudo y bajó las escaleras con pies y manos atropelladamente, mientras escuchaba con susto los pasos de ambos por el pasillo. Cerró la trampilla y se sentó en la butaca justo a tiempo de abrir Narcisa la puerta.

-Ya estás lista? –Preguntó la señora Malfoy, sonriendo-. Espero que te encuentres cómoda aquí con nosotros, querida.  
-Si, yo creo que estaré bien aquí, señora Malfoy –contestó Hermione-.  
-Bueno –comentó Draco, mirando su reloj. Eran las 7-. Yo creo que deberíamos de bajar ya a cenar, papá está esperando en el comedor y seguro que espera conocer pronto a la invitada –comentó como si nada-.  
-Por mí de acuerdo –dijo Hermione, saliendo de la habitación después de ellos.  
-Esta casa tiene cientos de años –fue explicando la Señora Malfoy conforme iban bajando las escaleras-. Todo es decoración original, solo las fotos se han ido añadiendo con el tiempo. La casa tiene solo 10 habitaciones, pero tiene sala de música, de arte, biblioteca, sala de pociones y por supuesto no podía faltar un vivero que tengo detrás y que me encanta cuidar –dijo sonriendo-.  
-Estoy deseando verlo todo, sobretodo la biblioteca –dijo Hermione-.  
-Te va a encantar… a mi marido le encanta nuestra biblioteca, siempre le ha encantado leer… Se sabe la Historia de Hogwarts desde la primera hasta la última página.

Cuando llegaron al hall giraron a la izquierda, a la segunda puerta que había allí. Hermione pensó que era lógico que la sala y el comedor estuvieran en sitios distintos, por el olor a humo y tabaco en la sala y por el olor a comida en el comedor. Una vez llegaron a la puerta, el mayordomo, James, abrió.

El comedor era muy sencillo, decorado en rojo cereza y blanco, con la mesa de cristal y las sillas de madera de haya, acolchadas con terciopelo rojo, y en la pared colgaban mas cuadros de hombres importantes que dormitaban con tranquilidad en sus marcos. Una alfombra tejida a mano bajo la mesa completaba el conjunto. Su madre se sentó junto al señor Malfoy Draco se sentó a la izquierda de su Madre. Hermione se sentó a la derecha del señor Malfoy, sabiendo que el protocolo mandaba que el invitado siempre se sentase a la derecha del anfitrión.

-Buenas noches, cariño –saludó la señora Malfoy, dándole un pequeño besito en los labios-.  
-Hola, papá –saludó Draco, mirándole a los ojos con respeto-.  
-Hola, Hijo, que tal el tren? –preguntó. Hermione empezaba a pensar que esa familia tenía algo en contra de los trenes-.  
-Muy bien, no ha habido mayor problema. Papá, se que ya os han presentado, pero de todos modos quisiera que conocieras a Hermione Granger. –miró a Hermione algo cohibido-. Hermione, el es mi padre, Lucius.  
-Encantada de conocerle, Señor Malfoy.  
-Es educada –se limitó a decir. Hermione tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero se contuvo de hacer cualquier comentario por si decía algo estupido-. Dime, niña, cuantos años tienes?  
-Tengo dieciocho, señor –contestó intentando aparentar un poco de serenidad-.  
-Dieciocho? –preguntó extrañado-. Deberías haber acabado en Hogwarts hace un año. Podrías explicarnos como es que aun estudias en el colegio? –preguntó, fingiendo ser amable pero obviamente queriendo meterla en un aprieto. Hermione tragó saliva fuertemente y miró a Draco con unos ojos de "porque a mi?"-.  
-Pues verá, señor Malfoy, mi cumpleaños es el 19 de septiembre, así que por dieciocho días no pude entrar a tiempo en el colegio, y me matricularon automáticamente un año después (N/A: Esto es la versión oficial, colgada en la pagina oficial de J. y comentado por ella misma en una entrevista cedida a un periódico londinense).  
-Vaya, que estrictos son en este colegio –comentó la señora Malfoy, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto y fulminando a su marido con la mirada-.  
-Bueno, Draco es un buen estudiante, saca Excelente en casi todas sus asignaturas. Dime, como son tus notas, jovencita? –preguntó, volviendo a usar ese burlón tono de "cortesía". Hermione se sintió un poco más segura de si misma, porque la pregunta se lo permitía-.  
-Pues desde primer curso todas mis notas son Matrículas de Honor en brujería, Señor Malfoy –contestó ella, sintiéndose orgullosa. El señor Malfoy se sorprendió un poco, pero continuó-.  
-Entonces, debes de ser una bruja muy eficiente –admitió Lucius-. Hay alguna asignatura que te guste en particular?  
-Aritmancia me parece una asignatura fascinante –comentó-. Pero me parece una rama de la magia con poco futuro profesional, así que había pensado en estudiar algo relacionado con más gancho, como estudiar herbología y abrir una botica, o algo por el estilo… ya sabe, vida tranquila.

Los camareros (si, entendisteis bien, camareros) fueron pasando con bandejas individuales de entrantes.

-Espero que te guste el caviar, Gr… Hermione –se corrigió el señor Malfoy, intentando luchar contra la fuerza de la costumbre-. Lo hemos encargado para la cena familiar de pascua de este año, pero creí que, dada las circunstancias… -el señor Malfoy miró a su invitada con poco interés, y la señora Malfoy miró primero a su marido y luego a ella-.  
-Está bien, señora Malfoy –le sonrió la castaña-.  
-Sabes como se come el caviar? –Preguntó el señor Malfoy, esperando una vez mas poder demostrar que era superior a ella, en todos los aspectos-.  
-Pues la verdad es que nunca he podido tener la oportunidad de comer algo como el caviar, Señor Malfoy.  
-De acuerdo, pues presta atención porque sino no te va a gustar el caviar. Coges el caviar –el señor Malfoy cogió la cuchara de ración pequeña de cerámica con el caviar, y lo extrajo con una paletita plana-, y coges el chupito de Vodka helado –indicó cogiendo también su vaso-. Y primero comes el caviar para mezclarlo con el vodka después…  
-Eh, papá… ella no puede tomar vodka –le aclaró el rubio, interrumpiendo la explicación de su padre. El rubio levantó una ceja en señal de reproche, y el señor Malfoy miró a Hermione y recordó que estaba embarazada-.  
-Es cierto –dijo el padre de Draco de repente. La miró de reojo y, con voz un poco grave y lenta, le dijo-. Lo siento, no lo recordaba –se disculpo, sintiendo como la derrota de sentirse superior le había dejado en un lugar poco favorecedor-.  
-Bueno, entonces, por favor… -dijo la madre de Draco, agitando una campana. En seguida volvió a aparecer James con una bandeja de tostas untadas en margarina-. Entonces, esta es la segunda cosa que mejor le va al caviar –dijo mirando a Hermione. James le extendió las tostas y Hermione comió una con las huevas de esturión-. Que, te gusta?  
-Si, está delicioso –contestó una vez tragado-. No me extraña que sea un gran lujo gastronómico.

La cena transcurrió sin más problemas, charlando con los padres de Draco de cosas relativas al colegio, al tiempo, a la comida y a lo que harían la mañana siguiente. Aun así Hermione notaba perfectamente como la rivalidad existente entre Harry y Lucius la afectaba de lleno. No paraba de soltar comentarios hirientes y maleducados, siempre camuflados por esa espesa y pomposa capa de falsa cortesía. Si bien Draco trataba disimuladamente de avisar a su padre que se estaba pasando de la raya, la señora Malfoy se levantó antes del postre para salir un segundo al pasillo y hablar con su marido. Después de aquello, la cena transcurrió silenciosamente. Decidió entonces, después de la cena, cuando el señor Malfoy fue hasta la sala y su mujer se fue a dormir, hacer algo un poco… estúpido.

-Seguro que quieres hacerlo, Hermione? –preguntaba Draco una vez más, ajustándose la bata de dormir-. Mira, no hace falta que…  
-Ya se que no hace falta –le dijo ella, dándole un beso de buenas noches y girándose-. Pero tengo que hacerlo por mí, tengo una dignidad, y tu padre ya ha hecho bastante por intentar hundirla delante de mis narices. Esto tiene que acabar, porque no he venido aquí a que me humillen.

Draco subió las escaleras, y hermione tocó la puerta tres veces. Escuchó como la invitaban a entrar y abrió la puerta.

-Se puede, Señor Malfoy? –preguntó temerosa-.  
-Granger? –inquirió algo extrañado Lucius. Un segundo después, intentó recuperar la postura-. Pasa, por favor, y siéntate –la invitó con un brazo-.  
-Gracias, Señor… -Hermione caminó y se sentó en la butaca, frente a frente con el imponente patriarca de los Malfoy-. Verá, he notado que no hemos empezado con muy buen pie…  
-Si hablas de esta noche, te aseguro que este no ha sido el comienzo –dijo refiriéndose a años atrás, en su encuentros en el callejón diagon-. Crees que se me olvida que te conozco, y que eres la mejor amiga de Potter?  
-No, por supuesto que no –aclaró Hermione, intentando disculpar sus palabras-. Lo que intento decir es que…  
-Mira, niña, Se que te estás esforzando por caerme bien, pero la verdad es que yo no te tolero –dijo con sinceridad, mas serio que nunca-. Y creo que si no fuera por mi hijo nunca estaría teniendo esta conversación contigo, me equivoco? –Hermione negó con la cabeza-. Así que eso quiere decir que…  
-Un segundo –dijo Hermione, poniéndose muy tensa de repente. Luego, tocó su barriga y esbozó una sonrisita tierna-.  
-Que te pasa? –Preguntó El señor Malfoy, mirándola-.  
-Venga, acérquese… ponga la mano –le invitó. El señor Malfoy, inseguro, se acercó a Hermione y se arrodilló junto a ella, tocando su tripa. Notó un pequeño "pop", dentro, y vio como Hermione volvía a sonreír.

Algo le inundó en ese momento el corazón de una manera especial. Ya no era Granger, la hija de muggles amiga de Harry Potter, a la que no aguantaba y quería perder de vista lo antes posible. Ahora la veía como una chica normal y corriente, una bruja inteligente, que amaba a su hijo y que además esperaba en su vientre un bebé. Era una señorita hecha y derecha, era educada, amable, atenta, una chica prometedora, por mucho que quisiera negarlo mil veces. Y el había estado siendo injusto con ella, aunque eso también le costaría admitirlo. Notó otro "pop" más, y Hermione le miró a sus ojos azules.

-Lo ha notado? –preguntó Hermione, intentando sin éxito ninguno dejar de sonreír-.  
-Si…  
-Le ha regalado a su abuelo su primera patada… - dijo Hermione, emocionada-. Sabe que está esperando, mire… -Hermione noto una vez mas un par de golpecitos en las paredes de su tripa, viendo como el señor Malfoy se enternecía ante tal escena-. Sabe? Mi padre me ha negado como su hija… -le contó. No sabía porque estaba haciendo eso, ni porque estaba contándoselo a él entre todos los magos que había por contarle algo así, como al señor Weasley, o como al mismo Harry, pero se lo estaba contando a él, Lucius Malfoy-. Me ha dicho que no vuelva a casa este verano, ni nunca más –dijo ella con tristeza-. No conoce a Draco, y siempre me ha querido y ha sido bueno conmigo… hasta el momento en que se enteró de mi embarazo. Sabe que? Igual que usted odia a los muggles, mi padre odia a los magos. Piensan que son una raza peligrosa a la que no hay que tomar en serio –Hermione tragó saliva, pensando en el día que el profesor Dumbledore entró en su casa, y su padre le castigó tres semanas sin salir ni leer, por haber sido la primera bruja de la familia-. Sin embargo, usted… usted ha aceptado a su hijo, y me ha aceptado a mí, aunque un poco a regañadientes, y haciéndome un poco la vida difícil… pero al menos me deja quedarme en su casa –le explicó-. Y ya es más que lo que mi propia familia ha decidido hacer conmigo. Señor Malfoy –dijo Hermione, aun sin apartar la vista-, se que no nos hemos llevado muy bien, pero le voy a dar un nieto, y le puedo asegurar que no soy una mala persona…no podría darme una oportunidad? Aunque no fuera por mi, aunque lo haga por su hijo, pero déme una oportunidad…

El señor Malfoy se quedó pensando un rato largo, en el que Hermione estuvo mas nerviosa que cuando realizó sus TIMO en quinto curso. Se sentó de nuevo en su butaca, y colocó una mano en su frente, apoyado en el brazo del sofá. Hermione le observaba, analizando los asombrosos parecidos entre el y su hijo. El mismo cabello, aunque su hijo lo tuviera mas plateado; el mismo color de ojos, aunque Draco los tenía grisáceos y el señor Malfoy los lucía azul celeste y muy brillantes; y por supuesto, su tez pálida como el mármol. De vez en cuando se escuchaba al señor Malfoy cómo gruñía, pero por lo general callaba. Al final, levantó la vista y miró a la chica castaña que estaba en el sillón de enfrente, observándolo con inquietud.

-De acuerdo. Prometo que seré un poco mas amable contigo a partir de ahora –se propuso mas que anunció-. Pero no esperes un cambio radical de la noche a la mañana –advirtió, mirándola con seriedad-. Y quiero que recuerdes que lo hago sobretodo por mi hijo Draco.  
-Muchas gracias, señor Malfoy –dijo Hermione, levantándose del sillón muy contenta-. Le prometo que no le voy a decepcionar.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*


	18. Capitulo 18: Ratón de campo y ciudad

**Chicas, lamento tener que decir que como máximo quedarán 10 capítulos para finalizar la historia, pero también me alegro de terminar… Como dijo Rowling en su tiempo, "Me gusta esto de escribir sin fecha de entrega después de tantos años". xD Aunque yo años no lleve escribiéndola, precisamente. Quiero agradecer de paso a una chica que me escribe los comentarios y no tiene cuenta, por lo que no le puedo responder. Me alegra mucho que me escriba, como todas las demas, pero a ella se lo agradezco por aquí… no recuerdo su nombre, pero si que era cortito y tenia "a" e "i", Nahi o algo así ^^ Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que disfruten el capitulo siguente, porque es muy… madrigueril, diría yo. Y después de mucho tiempo, hay un lemon de Dramione! Siento mucho que mi inspiración haya fallado tanto tiempo, incluso ahora estoy teniendo dificultades para encontrar cosas que escribir para terminar la historia. Pero espero que, en vez de cinco dias y colgar, poniendo seis dias de ventaja se solucione un poco la cosa ^^**

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Pansy estaba observando atentamente su nuevo dormitorio. Ginny aceptó aunque de mala gana dormir con ella. Pansy no entendía porqué la pelirroja de llevaba tan mal con ella si Hermione, Harry y Ron se habían podido… retractar un poco, podríamos decir. Su habitación era, simplemente, una cama, un escritorio y un armario. Había un baúl en el fondo, que sospechaba que no era para ella, y olía a pegamento dentro del cuarto. Pansy pensó que habían cambiado el papel pintado, que ahora era rosa y blanco a rayas anchas por abajo y blanco por arriba, separado con una pequeña cenefa de madera pintada de blanco. A Pansy le fascinaba todo aquello, porque nunca antes había vivido algo parecido. Pansy vio a Ron salir del cobertizo de los conejos con un hermoso y grande (muy grande) ejemplar en las manos, vio que levantaba los dedos por su cuello y cerró los ojos. Retiró rápidamente la vista, y pensó que la cena estaría muy rica.

-Pansy, puedes bajar un momento, por favor? –le pidió la señora Weasley desde la escalera, gritando. "_gritando! Aquí las cosas son taan distintas, que espero que me guste todo –pensaba Pansy bajando las escaleras. Se había colocado unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta normal de manga corta, al estilo muggle-. A lo mejor esto es lo que necesitaba, un poco… despejarme, ser yo misma". _

-Por supuesto, Señora Weasley –gritó también, sintiéndose extraña pero feliz. Aquel gesto hubiera merecido una reprimenda de su padre en su casa. Al llegar abajo, vio unas patatas pelándose solas en el fregadero, una cebolla pelándose en el cubo grande de la encimera y una escoba barriendo un poco el suelo de las mondas que se caían.

-Cielo, podrías ayudarme a poner la mesa? Los chicos ya las han sacado al jardín, y vamos a comer fuera. Hace un día estupendo –comentó la señora Weasley-. Y así podremos charlar un poco tú y yo –añadió guiñándole un ojo.

-Está bien, cuantos cubiertos llevo? –Preguntó Pansy-.

-A ver que piense… son, diez cuchillos, diez tenedores y cinco cucharones grandes –contó la señora Weasley mirando al techo. Pansy quedó con la boca abierta-. Que te ocurre?

-Pensaba que hoy estábamos solo seis… y los otros cuatro?

-Ah, no, se me olvidaba! Somos once, cielo, menos mal que me lo has recordado –dijo sonriente-. Fleur vendrá también a cenar con nosotros. El día de pascua mi marido tiene trabajo extra por la noche –Explicó la señora Weasley-. Así que lo vamos a "celebrar" hoy.

-aah… -dijo Pansy abriendo un poco la boca, aun sorprendida de la cantidad de gente que iba a venir esa noche-. Bien, pues manos a la obra…

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

**Seis meses y cuatro días de embarazo / Miércoles, 4 de marzo **

Hermione sabía por donde debía y por donde no debía moverse en la casa de los Malfoy. Sabía que no podía subir muchas escaleras, por el bebé, pero no podía ir al despacho del señor Malfoy, ni tampoco a la cocina (su voluntad era débil). Salvando esas cosas, todo lo demás estaba permitido y se pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca mientras el señor Malfoy trabajaba. La señora Malfoy siempre estaba fuera, ocupada con cosas que Hermione aun no sabía lo que eran, pero le parecía descortés preguntar.

Un momento muy especial para ella era siempre la biblioteca a las seis de la tarde, antes de cenar, cuando su "ayudante" y ahora un poco mas amiga Anne le traía un poco de fruta para comer, porque no podía comer dulces.

-Supuse que te agradaría la idea –dijo ella, mirando a Hermione sonriendo-. Porque se que te gusta cuidarte y que aun así lo dulce te pierde. Estos son melocotones del huerto de la señora Narcisa –comentó-. Me pidió que recogiera los más dulces para ti.

-Eres un cielo Anne –dijo Hermione, dándole un pequeño abrazo-. Salgo de aquí a las siete, de acuerdo?

-Me parece bien, porque la cena se va a retrasar un poco. Creo que la Señora Malfoy tiene algo que comunicaros a todos –comentó-. Pero no se lo que es… en fin, disfruta de la fruta y la lectura!

-Gracias! –exclamó Hermione, ya habiendo terminado casi por completo con su primera fruta.

Alguien entró por la segunda puerta de la biblioteca (la del fondo) y caminó hacia la castaña, que estaba de espaldas. Al llegar a su altura, la rodeó con los brazos y se acercó a su oído.

-Hola, Granger… de nuevo estudiando sin parar? –preguntó con una voz arrogante y llena de (todo hay que decirlo) risa casi incontenible. Hermione entendió-.

-Piérdete, Malfoy, o tantas cosas inteligentes juntas harán que explote tu enorme ego… -contestó ella, girándose para verle-.

-Vamos, vamos… deja ya los libros –comentaba, mientras rodeaba la silla en la que ella estaba y dejaba los libros sobre la mesa-. Granger, nunca has sabido divertirte…

-Ah, no? –Preguntó ella, siguiendo el juego-. Pues entonces, Malfoy, practicaré un poco, si eso es de tu arrogante agrado.

-Y si practicas… -dijo acercándose a ella y levantándola. La llevó hasta la mesa, donde ella se apoyó de espaldas y el se pegaba todo lo posible a su cuerpo- conmigo?

Ambos comenzaron a besarse, ya sin poder aguantar la tensión que se notaba en el ambiente. Sus lenguas jugaban casi desesperadas, buscando la esencia del otro dentro de sus bocas. Los labios entrechocaban, y algún que otro diente supo aprovechar para morder los carnosos labios de Hermione, que hicieron que ella se estremeciera de arriba abajo. Como venganza enterró las manos en su pelo rubio, tirando de el para hacerle subir el cuello y posar en el sus labios, acariciando sin besar, haciendo suaves movimientos para luego sin previo aviso morderlo, dejando señalada una visible marca color rojo. Draco soltó un quejido muy ronco y viril, que Hermione no había escuchado nunca. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, colorados y sofocados… y Draco le quitó a ella el jersey, para poder desabotonar su camisa verde oscura y observar sus pechos, tan perfectos, tan apetecibles… aquel lunar situado justo en el seño derecho, tan grande y tentador, fue mas que suficiente para el para lanzarse a besarlos, masajearlos y morderlos con ansia. Hermione se sentía volar, mientras se aferraba a la madera de la mesa con sus uñas, notando la respiración del rubio contra su piel, calida y entrecortada. Su pecho se movía rítmicamente debido a la excitación, y sentía como su cuerpo pedía más.

Draco subió por su pecho hasta su cuello y de ahí hasta su oído, donde succionó su lóbulo, haciéndola enloquecer. Deseaba mas que nunca hacer lo antes posible suya a Hermione, deseaba notar su cuerpo, sentirla vibrar solo por el, solo para el. Hermione quitó su camisa con tanta prisa que algunos botones salieron volando. Su torso quedó al descubierto, pálido y tonificado a la par, y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que observarlo con deseo. Pasó sus manos tortuosamente lentas por su pecho, y al notar un mordisco en su cuello arañó el pálido torso hasta llegar a sus pantalones, que desabrochó muy lentamente. Ya notaba la erección del rubio, hinchada y caliente, y sin aguantarlo mas se deshizo de los pantalones y la ropa interior, que cayeron al suelo por encima de los zapatos. Ella le miró insinuante mientras movía su pelo hacia el mismo hombro, mirándole provocadoramente. El no se hizo esperar, y cuando Hermione colocó los pies apoyados en los huesos de su cintura comenzó a acariciar las largas y morenas piernas de ella, besando sus rodillas y muslos, casi entrando bajo su falda al mismo tiempo que bajaba sus braguitas con lentitud. Ella separó los pies para verlas caer al suelo bajo sus bailarinas (N/A: Manoletinas, zapatillas, bailarinas, manolitas, como las quieran llamar), y sintió mas cerca que nunca el deseo, y la pasión, desenfrenados por completo.

Sintiendo unos ojos grises mirándola con intensidad, sus almendrados ojos castaños le sostuvieron la mirada mientras, rodeándolo con los pies y las piernas, lo acercaba poco a poco hasta introducirle en ella. Un escalofrío simultáneo les envolvió, haciéndoles olvidar que estaban en la mansión Malfoy, en la biblioteca, que casi era la hora de cenar y que el señor Malfoy llegaría a ese mismo lugar en apenas minutos. Todo se borró de sus mentes, mientras se movían acompasadamente, moviendo sus caderas al son de su deseo. Draco sentía la gloria al notarse por fin dentro de ella, su calidez, sus paredes contrayéndose conjuntamente a sus movimientos, mirándola a los ojos y viendo que era ella… era mas que lo que podía desear… Hermione, por otro lado, notaba como ella entera ardía por dentro, rabiando por poder estar tan cerca de el y saberle insuficiente, por saber que el ansia de tener mas de aquel rubio de ojos grises la estaba consumiendo… Ambos sabían que el final se acercaba, notaban sus escalofríos, los calambres, esa enorme sensación de que podrías comerte el mundo si te lo presentaran en bandeja. Con unas muy importantes embestidas, Hermione se aferró a la espalda del chico, clavando seriamente sus uñas en el, al tiempo que soltaba un sonoro grito de placer. Draco gimió un poco, en parte por el placer, en parte por el dolor de las uñas de su chica en su espalda. Aquello fue la guinda de su pastel, mirar a la muchacha a los ojos y saber que ya siempre iba a ser suya…

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Pansy los observaba a todos comer, charlar, mirar hacia el otro lado de la mesa, lanzarse los bollos de pan y reír juntos, y le parecía como si estuviera en una familia de verdad. La única que estaba un poco hostil con ella era Ginny, quien aún pensaba que a los Slytherins había que tenerles un margen de metro y medio. Aun así, no conseguía borrarle la sonrisa del rostro a Parkinson, quien estaba emocionada con tanta gente, viendo como se querían sin necesidad de tener algo a cambio.

-Quieres mas patatas, Pansy? –ofreció Charlie, el segundo hermano mayor de ron. Pansy miró sus cicatrices por brazos, cuello y cara, y luego miró los mismos ojos azules de su hermano ron. Sonrió un poco-.

-No, Gracias Charlie –dijo Pansy, rechazando la fuente que estaba medio extendida. Algunos comensales habían decidido que si querían y las pinchaban con sus tenedorcillos-. El cordero así está muy rico. Señora Weasley, la cena está riquísima.

-Oh, muchas gracias, tesoro –le dijo con una sonrisa-. Sabes? No entiendo como puede ser que tus padres te dejen estar fuera, siendo una fiesta para pasar con ellos... Me alegra mucho que estés aquí, cuantos mas mejor, no quiero que me malinterpretes –le contaba con una radiante sonrisa en su cara-. Pero, no sería mejor cenar con tu familia?

-Mi padre está fuera, por trabajo –explicó Pansy a la señora y al señor Weasley, que se sentaban frente a ella-. Pero no se preocupe, porque pasa todos los años, así que paso las fiestas con mis tíos, o con la familia Malfoy.

-Los Malfoy? –Preguntó la señora Weasley-. No sabía que teníais trato con la familia Malfoy. Arthur dice que han cambiado muchas cosas desde que Lucius Malfoy renegó oficialmente de Quien tú sabes borrando la marca tenebrosa arrancando su piel del brazo –explicó la señora Weasley, sintiendo un escalofrío repentino-. Dicen que es como si intentara enmendar errores.

-Y realmente es así, señora Weasley –dijo Pansy sonriendo-. Y además, su esposa está más feliz que nunca.

La cena transcurrió alegremente, y las luces mágicas del patio se fueron encendiendo conforme la oscuridad se apoderaba del cómodo jardín de los Weasley. Escuchaba a las gallinas picotear en su gallinero de madera, a los gatos maullar en las copas de los árboles y a algún que otro cerdo trasnochador que gruñía al fondo del cobertizo.

-Bueno, creo que ya es la hora de dormir –dijo Molly, mirando su reloj de pulsera-. Ya son las diez y mañana temprano hay que levantarse. Tú si quieres, cariño, puedes levantarte un poco mas tarde –dijo Molly mirando a Pansy-. Después de todo eres nuestra invitada…

-Oh, no, señora Weasley, me encantaría ayudarla con las cosas de casa, nunca antes había ayudado a limpiar, o cosas así –dijo entusiasmada-. Y me parece que puede ser divertido…

-Divertido… -repitió gruñendo Ginny por lo bajo. Su madre le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria y la pelirroja agachó la cabeza, en señal de disculpa, pero siguió gruñendo cosas inteligibles-.

-Como quieras, tesoro –le dijo a Pansy-. Ahora, a ducharse y dormir, que mañana será otro día.

Una vez hubieron subido a sus habitaciones, todos quisieron volver hasta la que antes era la habitación de los gemelos para hablar con Pansy, la "compañera" de ron, pero el se opuso rotundamente alegando que ella tenía derecho a descansar como todos los demás y que lo que quisieran hablar o preguntar que lo guardaran para el día siguiente, cuando todos estuvieran ya relajados. Pansy se duchó en el baño del tercer piso, mientras que en la planta baja y en el ático también había otras duchas para aquellos que se habían retrasado y debían ducharse al mismo tiempo. Las instalaciones de agua, gas y luz dejaban algo que desear para el gusto de Pansy, y la casa estaba tan apilada y torcida que parecía estar sujeta al aire por arte de magia, pero era, dedujo ella, parte del maravilloso encanto Weasley del que tanto ella se había metido años atrás. Ahora todo era muy distinto: Ella estaba enamorada de ron, su vida había dado un giro de libertad sorprendente, y con él, podría pensar lo que quisiera de quien quisiera.

Ginny salió del baño quince minutos después de haber entrado tras la rubia, y entró justo a tiempo de verla deshacer la maleta en la cama de la ventana.

-Vas a quedarte con la cama de la ventana? –Preguntó levantando una ceja-.

-Pensaba que no la querías -dijo la rubia, poniéndose a la defensiva con la elegancia de un Slytherin-. Ya sabes, como tus "cosas" –dijo señalando un triste pijama corto que había en la cama de al lado- están todas ahí y en tu dormitorio de arriba, pensaba que daba igual donde dormir. Pero como quieras –contestó, levantando la varita para mover las cosas de sitio-.

-Es igual –refunfuñó la de ojos chocolate, sentándose en la cama y refrotando su pelo con la toalla rosa chicle-. Quédate ahí, total, bastante que me quedo contigo…

-Nadie te obliga a compartir mi aire –dijo la rubia, mirándola con el ceño fruncido-.

-Ahí te equivocas, me obligan Ron y mi madre, y para que lo sepas, mi madre…

-…la señora Weasley da un poco de miedo –completó la rubia, casi sin querer, distraída en sacar su pijama de la maleta. Ambas se miraron de repente, como un resorte que salta, en silencio por unos segundos. Acto seguido, ambas soltaron una carcajada muy alegre que inundó la habitación, haciendo disipar la tensión-.

-Es cierto, mamá da mucho miedo –dijo Ginny secando sus lagrimas de risa-.

-Bueno, son solo rumores. A mi la señora Weasley me parece una mujer encantadora, y seguro que es una gran madre.

-Lo es –le dijo ella, sentándose mirando hacia la ojiazul-. No hay nada que no de por nosotros. Es una madre estupenda –sonrió la pelirroja-. Ella y papa se esfuerzan mucho para que salgamos adelante con un futuro. Al principio –se explicó- se enfadó mucho cuando los gemelos abrieron la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, pero cuando vio su éxito y que les iba bien les apoyó en todo –Ginny soltó un suspiro de alivio casi automático, y sonrió pensando en sus hermanos-. Y dime, como es tu madre? –Preguntó con curiosidad-.

-Mi made… murió cuando yo tenía cinco años –dijo Pansy un poco triste. Ginny abrió la boca, lista para disculparse, pero Pansy la interrumpió-. Pero no te apures, estoy bien. La queríamos mucho, pero mi padre siempre se ha ocupado de que no faltara nada para mí…

-Pero eras feliz? –preguntó la pelirroja-.

-Que?

-Que si eras feliz. Con tu padre dándotelo todo, digo.

-Pues no… no, definitivamente no era feliz. Me enfadaba cuando traía mujeres a casa –narró-. Siempre volvía a mi dormitorio, antes de irse a dormir, y me contaba un cuento y me daba un bombón –Pansy sonrió ante sus recuerdos-. Es lo único que me gusta de mi pasado.

-Y no tienes mas familia? Que me dices de tu tía, o de la señora Malfoy? –preguntó-. Antes dijiste que pasabas las fiestas con ellos.

-Si, paso las fiestas con ellos, pero son fiestas importantes, con trajes de lujo y personas superficiales –Pansy se rascó el pelo húmedo aún y se tumbó mirando a Ginny, bocabajo y con los pies en alto, apoyando la barbilla en sus manos y los codos en el colchón-. No he tenido nunca nada parecido a una madre… nadie que me dijera "tesoro", o que mandara a recoger huevos solo para hacerme la cena –bromeó, sonriendo aún-. Tu madre es una mujer estupendisima.

-Si que lo es… es como una madre para Harry, que tampoco ha conocido a sus padres –dijo, pensativa-. Espero que también lo sea para ti… -sonrió la pelirroja-.

-Eso sería estupendo –dijo Pansy-. Entonces, ya no me odias? –preguntó como si tal cosa, mirándola con pucheritos. Ginny le lanzó una almohada pequeña desde su cama y rió-.

-Solo un poquito –dijo en broma, poniendo los "dedos de una pizquita" y mirando entre ellos con un ojo cerrado-.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*


	19. Mensaje a mis lectoras

Mensaje a mis lectoras:

Hola chicas, siento muchisimo retrasarme tanto, pero estoy pasando por un momento personal algo delicado y me gustaría pedirles por favor un poco de paciencia. Creo que un una semana podré tener tiempo e inspiración para algo que yo espero que les merezca la pena pero de verdad.

Lo siento mucho de nuevo, no quiero haceros esperar pero se me ha juntado mi problema con que se me han acabado los capítulos de reserva T_T De todos modos, gracias por ser tan fieles, ya sabeis todas que os quiero mucho y que sus visitas a mi humilde historia siempre son para mi muy importantes.


	20. Capítulo 19: Invitación

**A pesar de todo, aquí estoy, he decidido publicar. Espero que ios guste el capitulo, porque me he estado esforzando mucho para sacar lo mejor de mi en estos momentos en los que tengo la moral tan baja. Vosotras me ayudais mucho a salir adelante porque sois mi familia cibernética ^^ **

**Esta vez no voy a añadir ningun comentario sobre cosas curiosas que he averiguado ni tampoco nada sobre cosas que pense durante el capitulo, porque creo que no hay nada que decir lamentablemente (con lo que a mi me gusta hablar, verdad? ^^) Espero que disfruten del capitulo! **

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Ya era bien por la mañana cuando Hermione despertó en su cama de invitados, cómoda y calentita. Justo cuando se sentó en el borde de la cama para buscar sus zapatillas de andar por casa, llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante, está abierto –dijo Hermione-.

-Buenos días, preciosa –saludó Draco, ya vestido y peinado, y por supuesto sin zapatillas de andar por casa-. Venía a avisarte que mi madre quiere que salgas con ella esta mañana, porque quiere… bueno, no se lo que quiere –admitió, sentándose en la butaca mientras Hermione se ataba la bata y buscaba ropa en el armario-. Pero seguro que no es nada demasiado terrible. Dime, quieres ir?

-Solas, tu madre y yo? –Preguntó algo confusa Hermione, saliendo con las cosas para vestirse del armario-.

-Si, no quiere que yo vaya con vosotras, pero aun no entiendo porqué –explicaba Draco, mientras veía a Hermione coger su blusa de manga elfica y su falda blanca-. Pero de mi madre t puedes fiar, no ha parado de reprender a mi padre por su comportamiento desde que llegaste…

-La verdad es que creo que a tu padre, aunque no le caiga bien, le esta costando esforzarse por hablarme con cortesía y lo hace muy bien. Está siendo mas amable de lo que me esperaba, siendo como es la relación tan extraña que llevamos –dijo ella, mirando al rubio a los ojos, una vez arreglada-. Te gusta?

Draco no pudo más que, en un momento de lucidez tras la cara de pasmadote que se le quedó, asentir un poco con la cabeza y cerrar la boca. Hermione llevaba una falda blanca hasta las rodillas, una blusa en lino con mangas anchas y escote barco. Su pelo estaba suelto y muy bien rizado, mientras que sus flequillos estaban enrulados y recogidos en una trencita en la zona de la coronilla, con la línea en el centro.

-te ves preciosa –contestó una vez recobró la compostura-.

-Muchas gracias –contestó ella, dándole un besito en los labios-. Tengo hambre, cuando vamos a desayunar?

-Ahora mismo –dijo levantándose y abriendo la puerta. Hermione le siguió por las escaleras y, cuando llegaron al hall, no fueron al comedor sino que se dirigieron al jardín trasero-. Hoy desayunaremos en la terraza de atrás.

Hermione se sentía un poco extraña con tantas atenciones y lujos en la familia Malfoy. Bien era cierto que el padre de Draco no la trataba como alguien que fuera a formar pronto parte de la familia Malfoy, pero si la trataba como una "sangre limpia desconocida" o algo por el estilo, siempre distanciado y cortés dentro de lo que sus límites se lo permitían. La señora Malfoy llevaba siempre detrás una joven "asistenta personal" como la que le había asignado a Hermione, y que seguro tampoco era mucho menor que Anne y ella. Anne, por otro lado, siempre estaba ahí cuando Hermione la necesitaba. Se duchaba y faltaba jabón y allí estaba Anne. Se ponía a estudiar y se acababa la tinta, y ahí estaba de nuevo. A Hermione le abrumaba tanta atención, y hubiera quedado molesta y harta si no fuera porque Anne resultó ser una excelente compañera de estudios, puesto que ella ya había estudiado para lo EXTASIS y le aconsejaba sobre las técnicas de estudio de cada asignatura, y además una buena compañera de conversación para las tardes en las que Draco iba a visitar a su hermano al internado.

Aquella mañana el sol brillaba con intensidad, incluso hacía un poco de calor. Los señores Malfoy ya estaban desayunando tostadas cuando llegaron ella y Draco. Aun así, los dos se sentaron y se unieron rápidamente al desayuno.

-Querida, te ha informado Draco ya de lo que le pedí que te comentara? –Preguntó la señora Malfoy-. Estaría realmente encantada de que vinieras conmigo, porque necesito una mano femenina –dijo mirándola con una sonrisa-.

-Eh… claro, señora Malfoy, la acompañaré –dijo Hermione, sintiéndose un poco entre la espada y la pared. El señor Malfoy refunfuñó por lo bajo, pero su esposa le dio un golpe por debajo de la mesa y el se quedó callado-.

-Muchas gracias, querida… Draco, tu Esmoquin está en el armario de Gala, como todos los años, verdad? –preguntó la señora Malfoy. Draco pareció comprender algo que a Hermione se le escapaba, pero disimuló un poco-.

-Si, mamá, está guardado –dijo. Hermione le miró inquisitivamente, pero el se limitó a levantar los hombros y sonreírle-.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

**Seis meses y cinco días de embarazo / Jueves, 5 de Marzo**

-Pansy, querida, podrías pasarme un paño del fregadero?

-Si, señora Weasley, un segundo –contestó Pansy, deshaciéndose de las últimas peladuras de verdura y pasándole un trapo de encima del fregadero. La señora weasley le agradeció y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Los chicos estaban desgnomiando el jardín, y ella y la señora Weasley junto con Ginny estaban limpiando un poco la casa, por encima. Ginny estaba limpiando el cobertizo de los cerdos, y la señora Weasley y ella estaban limpiando la cocina.

-Pansy, querida, ten –le dio un cubito pequeño lleno de agua caliente y un poco de jabón-. En el cuarto de la lavandería hay un cristal un poco… feo –dijo la señora Weasley, mirando a la chica con ojos sonrientes-. Te importaría darle un poco a ese cristal y volver ya para almorzar? Te lo agradecería muchísimo…

-Por supuesto, délo por hecho Señora Weasley…

Pansy anduvo hacia la "lavandería" como la había llamado la señora Weasley, que resultó ser un cuarto de unos cuatro metros cuadrados con una cesta de la ropa, una ventana, una "lavadora" y una pequeña placa de ducha. Pansy supuso que cuando jugaban al quiddich y se ensuciaban, allí se ducharían y lavarían la ropa con esa maquina extraña de muggles que iba con monedas que el señor Weasley llamaba "lavadora". Sonrió por la excentricidad pero simpatía del señor Weasley, y con el trapo húmedo que había dentro del cubo comenzó a limpiar la ventana. Sin querer, se le derramó un poco en el suelo y se agachó a recogerlo. En ese momento, escuchó la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse de nuevo. No le dio importancia hasta que se levantó y se encontró de frente a ron, que se quitaba las botas y la camiseta.

-ron!

-Ah, Pansy! Que haces aquí? –Preguntó con una mano en el corazón-. Pensaba que eras un ladrón o algo… aunque aquí hay poco para roba –recapacitó-.

-Estoy limpiando –dijo, levantando el cubo con una mano y el trapo con otra-. Y tú que haces aquí? No debías desgnomizar el jardín para cenar esta noche?

-Si pero ya he terminado mi parte –dijo con una sonrisa, viendo como Pansy luchaba por mirarle _solo_ a los ojos-. Te ocurre algo? –preguntó riéndose un poco de ella por lo bajo-.

-Me ocurre que has llenado el suelo de tierra –contestó de repente, mirando al suelo-. Así que tendré que limpiarlo! –dijo.

Pansy se agachó y comenzó a limpiar un poco el suelo con el trapo, de frente a ron. Allí, de rodillas, con su rubio cabello recogido en un moño en la cabeza, inclinada hacia delante, parecía toda una experta en la materia, aunque fuera la primera vez que escuchara la palabra "limpiar". Ron, sin embargo, estaba más entretenido de mirar sus pechos, que se veían a través de su escote, inclinada como estaba ella en el suelo. Se agachó, la incorporó un poco del suelo hacia arriba y la sentó en el suelo, rodeándola con sus rodillas y apoyándola en la pared. Ron la comenzó a besar suavemente pero con pasión contenida, saboreando del momento a solas. Pansy soltó el paño y rodeó con sus manos a Ron por el cuello, atrayéndole e intensificando el beso. Ambos notaron perfectamente como Ron pegaba su miembro erecto y caliente hacia su cuerpo, mientras Pansy notaba como se encendía el fuego en su interior. Entonces, Pansy se separó un poco, mirando a ron.

-Pelirrojo… estamos en un lavadero en tu casa! –exclamó, como si fuera algo indecente-.

-Si, es verdad… pero a mi no me importa, después de todo no se diferencia mucho de una clase vacía, no? –preguntó con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa en los labios.

Pansy pensó en comérselo allí mismo, pero Ron fue mas rápido y, quitándole la camisa de cuadros abotonada, la dejó en sujetador contra la lavadora vieja de sus padres. Ella encorvó la espalda apoyada en la maquina, y comenzó a bajar los pantalones de ron, no sin antes comérselo a besos, sintiendo necesidad de sus labios como aire para respirar. Ron desabrochó los vaqueros de la chica y los bajó, y justo en ese momento la cogió en brazos, enrollando ella sus piernas en la cintura, y la colocó contra la pared. Ambos en ropa interior, jadeando por el calor y las ansias, comenzaron una lucha de dominación en la que no había vencedores ni vencidos. Ron buscaba desesperado el punto débil de Pansy, acariciando su espalda, desabrochando el sujetador y lamiendo sus pechos, y ella hacía lo mismo con el, rozando sus uñas por cada parte recorrible de su cuerpo, apretando mas sus piernas contra la cintura del chico y haciéndole notar su erección. Ron no pudo mas, y se deshizo también de las braguitas de lacitos de Pansy (por supuesto, verdes con los bordecitos en negro), y acarició suavemente la zona de la rubia, sin a penas hacer contacto, volviéndola loca del placer y la frustración. Ella tampoco se demoró y bajó como pudo un poco sus calzoncillos, dejándole desnudo y pecoso ante ella. Le encantaban las pecas pelirrojas que el chico tenía en sus hombros, en su pecho, sus piernas… solo deseaba tenerle dentro de ella, sentirle intensamente hasta que no quedara nada mas que ellos dos…

Ron la volvió a sentar en la lavadora, retiró sus piernas y poco a poco fue entrando en ella, notando como un calambre en la espalda de la chica le hacía retirar la cabeza hacia atrás. Ella se soltó el cabello, y Ron aprovechó para hundir sus dedos en el mientras el mismo notaba el placer de hacer el amor con la chica de sus sueños. Pansy decidió abrazar al chico, notando su olor en sus fosas nasales y respirándolo como si fuera el aroma mas agradable del mundo, mientras acariciaba su pelo y mordía sus hombros y su cuello. Se entretuvo en su oreja, mientras notaba que con cada nuevo descubrimiento de la zona del chico el embestía mas rápido y fuerte. Ambos estaban sudorosos y pegados el uno al otro, gimiendo y jadeando mezclando el placer y el calor, y no supo en que momento Pansy notó como sus nervios se acumulaban y su circulación se aceleraba, preparando el clímax al tiempo que Ron entraba y salía en la recta final.

Tras terminar, Ron cogió unas prendas del armario pequeño que Pansy no había visto antes y le devolvió la ropa a la ojiazul, sonriéndole mientras ella se metía en la ducha.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

-A donde vamos, Señora Malfoy? –Preguntaba Hermione, mientras la señora la llevaba hasta el callejón diagon agarrada de su brazo-.

-Pues verás, querida, sabía que teníamos una invitada, así que compré un vestido para ti, porque nos dijeron que estabas embarazada –explicó mientras caminaban hasta parar en una tienda color rosa chicle-. Pero no sabía de cuantos meses, así que el traje se quedó pequeño…

-Pero para que necesito yo un vestido tan… -Hermione miró con ojos desorbitados los precios del escaparate.- Tan caro?

-Pues para nuestra cena de pascua, por supuesto. Estás invitada, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa, por eso no te dijo nada mi Draco –decía, como si invitar a la gente a las fiestas sin previo aviso fuera lo mas corriente del mundo-. Siempre organizan una fiesta en la casa de mis padres, hay comida, un concierto de piano, huevos de pascua… te va a encantar! –dijo Narcisa. Hermione supuso que pasar una fiesta con sus padres era la mayor ilusión del año de la señora Malfoy-. Ya todos están avisados, y desde que nuestra familia se "des-unió" del señor Tenebroso… -dijo, parándose a pensar bien las palabras mientras husmeaba un hermoso vestido del escaparate-, ya no están invitados mi hermana Bellatrix y su marido, los demás miembros de la familia suelen estar un poco al margen de este tema… pero también vendrán amigos de la familia.

Hermione pensó que, si ella iba por ser "amiga" de la familia, por ende La familia Parkinson…

-Señora Malfoy, entremos –le indicó Hermione. Ambas entraron y los hermosos vestidos les saltaron a la cara como los conejillos de pascua-. Dígame, los Parkinson vendrán?

-Oh, el señor Parkinson nunca falta a nuestras fiestas, no se pierde ninguna de nuestras celebraciones –comentaba orgullosa-. Su hija tampoco suele faltar, antes estaba un poco… pendiente, de mi Draco –comentó, intentando no herir los sentimientos de Hermione-. Claro que no se si este año podrá asistir, con los exámenes y todo eso…

-Comprendo –comentó Hermione, que se había enamorado de un vestido color manzana.

Tras una buena caminata, un vestido hermoso comprado para Hermione, tres vestidos mas para Narcisa por capricho, un par de helados de nata y nueces (Light, como Hermione quería tomarlo todo) y una taza de té en Florean Frotescue, ambas decidieron volver a casa. Hermione comprendió que tendrían que ir por el mismo camino de vuelta, pues ella no podía practicar la aparición conjunta.

-Señora Malfoy, ha viajado usted alguna vez en metro muggle? –Preguntó indecisa sabiendo que hasta el callejón diagon la había traído el coche del departamento de su marido-.

-Pues si te digo la verdad, Hermione… -dijo, mirando los billetes y las monedas-. Tú entenderías como…?

-Si, claro –dijo sonriéndole. Hermione sacó dos billetes de un día y ambas entraron con las abultadas bolsas en el vagón del tren con destino a las afueras de la ciudad, sentándose en el rincón mas apartado del gentío de los pasajeros. El viaje transcurrió sin mas problemas, con Narcisa mirando la cantidad de cosas muggles que encontraban caminando hasta su mansión (-que es un parquímetro? –preguntaba, tocando los botones). Cuando llegaron hasta la puerta, la sirvienta Anne les abrió y en la puerta principal estaba James para volver a abrirles. Draco estaba paseando por el vestíbulo, mirando su reloj a cada poco. Levantó la vista y, cuando Hermione se acercó, tripita a cuestas y sonrisa en los labios, no pudo mas que sonreír el también.

-Cuánto habéis tardado –dijo el chico, dándole un beso a su madre y otro a Hermione-. Es la hora de comer –anunció-. Ya está la comida en la mesa, así que deberíamos de ir ya.

-De acuerdo, hijo, me adelantaré con esto –enfatizó en la ultima palabra, llevándose los paquetes largos de tintorería-.

-Que es lo que habéis comprado? –preguntó con voz de "yo soy dios y lo se todo"-.

-Pues nada que te interese… al menos hasta esta noche –dijo ella, rozando sus labios y caminando hacia el salón dejando a Draco Malfoy anonadado en medio del pasillo con ganas de beso y de vestido.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

-Ginny…- dijo Pansy, notando porrazos en la ventana-. Ginny… hay un lechuza en la ventana…

-Zzzzzz… -Ginny había preferido imitar el sonido soporífero de su sueño, y Pansy le tiró un cojín-.

-mala… Con lo a gustisimo que estoy yo en la cama… -Pansy se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, dejando entrar un búho blanco con manchitas negras en el pecho-. Es el búho de papá!

_Querida Pansy:_

_Que tal estas? Espero que lo estés pasando bien y que sean buenos contigo. Aquí en casa de tus tíos se nota mucho tu ausencia, porque siempre andabas curioseándolo todo y lamentan no encontrarte entre ellos en las vacaciones. _

_De todos modos, el motivo de mi carta es otro. Esta noche es la cena de pascua de la familia, ya lo sabes. Tu madre quiso que fuéramos todos los años, aun cuando ella ya no estuviera, y no me gustaría romper la tradición. En fin, a lo que iba, como tu ya tienes un… un "amigo especial" y te estas haciendo mayor para bailar sobre mis pies, porque no lo traes a la fiesta y así le presentas en sociedad? Sería un buen detalle y una buena entrada para el joven afortunado. _

_Sabes que te quiero, verdad princesa? Te mando un abrazo que no se si cabrá en el sobre._

_Papá_

A Pansy comenzó a latirle muy rápido el corazón. Se le había olvidado la fiesta! Su padre decía en la carta que si quería podía invitar a ron. Habría invitado Draco a Hermione? Supuso que seguramente la chica también estaría allí puesto que ya se había enterado de su visita a la mansión de los Malfoy.

A Pansy le preocupaba un poco que la castaña y su pelirrojo aun no se hablaran con total normalidad, y entendía que ella estuviera dolida por haber intentado maldecir a Draco. Ella ya sabía que había querido maldecirlo en un impulso, y Hermione también lo sabía. Draco ni siquiera se había molestado en hablar del tema, intentando hacer como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, por ver si Hermione se terminaba olvidando y se reconciliaba con su mejor amigo. Esa noche, cuando fueran a la fiesta (si Ron aceptaba ir con ella, claro) intentaría que el y su amiga hicieran las paces.

Al bajar a desayunar se encontró allí a Ron y la señora Weasley, desayunando tostadas de huevos con bacon. Saludó con un educado buenos días y se sentó junto a ron, sirviéndose una tostada y un poco de leche. Sacó la carta de su bolsillo y pensó en la mejor manera de hacer entrar el tema, pero Ron la vio antes:

-Pansy, que es eso que llevas ahí? –Preguntó señalando el pergamino-.

-Esto? –preguntó entonces ella, algo nerviosa-. Bueno, verás, es que mi padre nos ha enviado una carta…

-Nos? –preguntó extrañado el chico. La señora Weasley se levantó para dejarles un poco de intimidad, pero se quedó en el fregadero, limpiando platos y vasos, sin perder ni una sola palabra por oír-.

-Si, nos… este año, como todos los años, los padres de la señora Malfoy hacen una fiesta del día de Pascua, y me han invitado… y a ti también, si quisieras venir –terminó ella, mirándole sin saber que esperar-.

-Vaya… yo, en una fiesta de la familia Malfoy? Quien lo diría? –dijo ron, aun un poco indeciso-. Bueno, podríamos ir… no? Tu padre va a estar allí, así que supongo que no sería un mal sitio para las presentaciones… tú que piensas, mama? –Preguntó Ron a su madre, que ahora rebuscaba entre los estantes-.

-Yo, hijo? Lo siento, no estaba esc…

-Ya, claro, pero me dejas ir? –preguntó el chico impaciente-. Sabemos que has estado oyendo, no lo niegues –le reprochó en broma, con una sonrisa-.

-Bueno, si te apetece ir, por que no? –preguntó ella-. Sacare tu túnica de gala del baúl y…

-Espera, no! –exclamó el pelirrojo, mirando a su madre con ojos desorbitados-. Esa otra vez no, por favor! No puede ser!

-Y porque no? –Preguntó Pansy-. Espera… es la túnica color granate del baile…

-…de navidad? Pues sí –dijo molesto-.

-Bueno…

Pansy pensó un poco en lo que estaba pasando. Ron no tenía dinero para comprarse una túnica decente, y estaba segura de que la señora Weasley no aceptaría dinero para comprarle una nueva y mas elegante que la que Ron lamentablemente ya tenía. A lo mejor sus hermanos Fred y George… pero no, porque ellos ya habían demostrado que si te prestaban algo se lo tenias que devolver y Ron no quería que pasara eso, porque una deuda con los bromistas gemelos Weasley era correr peligro permanente. Ella misma sabía coser un poco, pero en un día… Y entonces se le ocurrió, una idea no tan descabellada y por supuesto muy buena: Harry Potter tenía una túnica!

-Ron… -le llamó la rubia-.

-…así que ni se te ocurra sacar esa cosa del baúl porque…

-Ron… -insistió-.

-…Y lo de los piquillos de los puños ya…

-Ron! –Exclamó, y el pelirrojo prestó atención entonces a lo que decía la slytherin-. Por que no escribes a Harry y le dices que te mande su túnica? Con un encantamiento alargador seguro que te queda muy bien, que te parece la idea? –preguntó animada. Ron casi la besa delante de su madre y todo-.

-Eso es! Eres la mejor, Pansy –dijo, apretándole la mano.

-Ya, de nada, pelirrojo –dijo mirándole con una ceja levantada, esperando al menos un "gracias". Pero Ron ya había subido a la primera planta, al despacho de percy, para coger pluma, tinta y pergamino. Garabateó unas palabras y firmó temblorosamente, ansioso de que su túnica llegara lo antes posible para no tener que recurrir al espantoso y poco atractivo plan B-.

Al caminar hacia la barra en la que dormitaban sus lechuzas, Ron miró y dudó entre coger a Pigwidgeon, que era muy pequeña para cargar de vuelta con una túnica de gala, y Errol, el cual no duraría ni una hora con ella a cuestas, mucho menos digamos un viaje sin nada. Ya estaba pensando atar las patas de ambas lechuzas, cuando Pansy se adelantó:

-Ron, porque no mejor te llevas a Pawney, que está deseando salir a volar? –La ojiazul señaló su lechuza castaña, mucho más grande que errol y Pig y por supuesto mucho más joven y fuerte-.

-Me la prestas entonces? –preguntó-. Muchas gracias…

-creo que el que te va a dar las gracias a ti es el pobre plumero medio calvo que está en la barra- dijo señalando a errol-. Cuantos años tiene tu lechuza?

-Como unos 28 años, la compraron para mi padre cuando terminó séptimo –dijo con pesadez-. Le dijeron que era una lechuza bastante común, pero una de las más longevas… aunque nadie le advirtió en que estado iba a llegar a su vejez. Este tipo de lechuzas suelen vivir 30 años más o menos.

Ron terminó de atar la carta a la pata de la lechuza de la chica, y caminó hasta la ventana de la cocina. Ella y él observaron como la lechuza color canela volaba hasta perderse en el horizonte.


	21. Capitulo 20: Presentacion en sociedad

**Perdonen que haya tardado tanto en publicar, pero quería que esta parte de la historia quedara bien, a lo mejor notan algo sentimental este capitulo porque en parte creo que he expresado la necesidad de cariño y atención que está presente en mi vida actual (me declaro culpable de eso), pero también espero que os guste. **

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Hermione había entrado en su dormitorio, muy nerviosa, viendo el vestido colgado en su vestidor. Cada hora que pasaba era mas y mas temida por ella, pues era el momento de "presentarse" formalmente como la "novia" de Draco Malfoy. Ella, Hermione Granger, una hija de muggles. Ella sabía todo lo que significaba para la familia Malfoy tener que aceptarla y presentarla, después de todo siempre habían presumido ser de sangre mágica por varias generaciones, e iba a nacer el único niño de la familia que podría tener antepasados impuros. Draco le Había Pedido que se tranquilizara, pero aun así Hermione no podía evitar sentirse un poco inquieta. Ya Narcisa le había explicado que sus padres habían muerto ya hacía muchos años, pero la tradición familiar decía que debían seguir organizando la fiesta, esta vez en casa de los Malfoy, por ser Narcisa la hija mayor (sin contar con Bellatrix que estaba en azkaban, claro). Andrómeda Tonks, la hermana de ambas, nunca asistía a las fiestas de la familia puesto que había sido arrancada del tapiz, pero a ella no le importaba.

Hermione ya había notado que, si lo suyo con Draco llegaba a un final feliz, sería parte de la familia Malfoy y por consiguiente familia de Sirius, Tonks, e incluso una rama lejana podía emparentarla (aunque por supuesto, no con sangre) con la familia Weasley, por su antepasado Séptimus. Por supuesto, también había notado que todos a los que apreciaba que se encontraban dentro de esa lista, eran también la mayoría personas a los que habían borrado del tapiz.

La señora Malfoy llamó a la puerta a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, antes de la hora del te, para entrar con una maquilladora y una peluquera. Ella ya llevaba puesto su precioso vestido azul y morado, con corsé y atado a la espalda. Hermione había tenido que optar, muy a su pesar, un vestido de corte Babydoll pero largo, puesto que los vestidos pegados al cuerpo quedan extraños en una embarazada (según su propio punto de vista). Ya casi era la hora de lacena, y Hermione había sido vestida, peinada y aun estaba a medio maquillar. Ella, que solo solía pintarse el ojo con el lápiz y un poco de gloss, se veía muy incomoda probando polvos de maquillaje, maquillaje en crema, colorete, sombra, rimel y demás cosas que ella nunca había siquiera sabido como usar. Al terminar, Draco la estaba esperando al pie de las escaleras, junto al señor Malfoy que esperaba a su mujer junto a su hijo. A cada uno le brillaron los ojos al ver a sus respectivas compañeras. Al llegar ambas abajo, Draco le dio un beso a su madre, susurrandole algo que Hermione dedujo que se debía a lo hermosa que estaba. Su padre hizo lo mismo con ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla y diciendo: "_der schönsten in der Welt_". Draco lo miró algo sorprendido, y se acercó a Hermione para que ella le tomara del brazo.

-Vaya, veo que mi padre te lo ha dicho a ti también. Eso quiere decir que te considera como parte de la familia… -comentó, sonriendo-. O eso, o me quiere hacer la pelota.

-Que es lo que me ha dicho? Sonaba extraño… -dijo Hermione, reflexionando un poco sobre el idioma extraño en el que le había dicho la frase su suegro-. No era inglés, no?

-La familia de los Black tiene por costumbre hablar el idioma natal de la última madre de la familia cuando saludan a un familiar o a la mujer de uno de tus parientes, pero solo los hombres dirigiéndose a ellas, nunca del revés. La última mujer es en este caso mi abuela materna, que aunque haya muerto aun se sigue con su tradición. Ella era nórdica, así que la frase está en alemán –explicaba el rubio-. Significa "la mas hermosa del mundo", y es un cumplido muy antiguo. Ahora simplemente estás… -dijo mirándola de arriba abajo-. Estás impresionante –concluyó, sin ocurrírsele algún piropo mas caballeroso para decirle. Hermione sonrió con sinceridad, y ambos entraron en el salón más allá de la sala de estar.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

-Siento que tengamos que venir por este medio –dijo Pansy, entrando en un espacioso coche de ocho plazas-. Pero el coche grande no está disponible, está llevando a mi padre hasta la mansión Malfoy.

-La mansión CUAL? –Exclamó Ron, tan alto que el conductor miró por el espejo retrovisor para asegurarse de que estaban bien-. Por que no me dijiste que la cena sería en casa de los Malfoy? El señor Malfoy me odia! y además, estará allí…

-Exacto, estará Hermione, y quiero que te comportes como un caballero y que hagas las paces con ella. No se si ella querrá perdonarte, porque no he hablado con ella, ni Ginny tampoco –dijo rápidamente, evitando contestar a la pregunta "ya has hablado con Ginny?" que seguro que rondaba por la cabeza de Ron-, pero sois amigos desde hace casi 7 años, no crees que deberías de haberle pedido disculpas hace bastante tiempo, y no quedarte callado como si fuera a pasar solo?

-Tienes razón –dijo Ron, acomodándose en el coche encantado y sentándose en un asiento en frente de su compañera-.

Ella llevaba un elegante y hermoso vestido azul celeste pálido, que le resaltaba el poco color que había adquirido con el colorete en las mejillas. Su cabello se lo había recogido la señora Weasley con mucha elegancia, realizando un moño recogido y rodeado por una trenza de su propio cabello; el flequillo lo llevaba corto y con la línea a un lado, dándole un aspecto de princesa que a Ron le había cautivado. Sus ojos azules centelleaban de emoción de volver a ver a su padre y sus amigos y familiares, mientras que Ron, con la túnica verde botella de Harry, que contrastaba a la perfeccion con su pelo rojizo, se sentía de lo más estupido entrando en casa del enemigo, y además con el traje de gala y el pelo engominado, con la línea del cabello también hacia un lado.

Ya estaban llegando a la mansión Malfoy, que se divisaba por entre los matorrales del gigantesco jardín de la familia, con sus luces encendidas, las fuentes borboteando más que nunca y el pasillo de caminos de albero iluminados por hadas de verdad, brillando en los árboles que rodeaban los agradables y hermosos bancos.

Cuando el coche aparcó en las plazas reservadas, Ron bajó del coche y le abrió la puerta a Pansy ara salir. Ella le cogió del brazo y juntos caminaron hacia la puerta principal, que ya estaba abierta, donde esperaba una doncella de ojos rasgados y cabello negro azulado para guiarles, como Pansy hacía todos los años, hasta la sala de celebraciones de los Malfoy.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Hermione nunca había visto tanta gente importante reunida en un sitio, salvo en el ministerio de magia, claro. Estaban el ministro de magia, el secretario del ministro, muchos directores de distintos departamentos, entre ellos el señor Diggory, de regulación y control de las criaturas Mágicas. Hermione se enorgulleció de saber que el señor diggory tenía, para todo aquel que quisiera verlo, colgado en el forro de su túnica una insignia del P.E.D.D.O. Hermione se sentía tan extraña, con su moño semirecogido y su vestido de gala carísimo, que le sorprendió mucho cuando la señora Malfoy tocó con una cuchara su copa de Champagne para atraer la atención de sus invitados.

-Por favor, me gustaría que me prestarais un segundo de atención, y luego podréis seguir con vuestras charlas. Un año más –dijo, mirando de reojo a la puerta. Hermione se giró y vio entrar a Pansy, deslumbrante y hermosa, junto con ron, que parecía tan desorientado como ella-, me alegra recibiros en mi casa para celebrar el día de la pascua, un día muy importante en nuestra familia por tradición. Es un placer para mí recibiros a todos y a todas –dijo mirando a Hermione por unos instantes-, y espero que os sintáis como en vuestras casas. Por supuesto, no os he interrumpido solo para desearos lo que todos los años os digo –hubo algunas risas corteses-. Estoy aquí, en el centro de la sala, porque quiero llamar a la persona que me va a dar un nieto. Es una chica a la que muchos conocéis, y espero que sepáis ver a través de ella como mi marido –se escuchó un gruñido bajo por el silencioso salón y Narcisa lanzó una mirada fulminante a su marido- y yo hemos conseguido hacer. Es una chica inteligente, hermosa, prometedora y valiente, una chica capaz de dejar sin palabras hasta el más sagaz. Quiero que le deis una fuerte bienvenida a la familia a Hermione Granger. Hermione, quieres venir junto a mí un momento, por favor?

Hermione se sintió de repente como si tuviera un cartel de "embarazada soltera" de neón flotando sobre su cabeza. Todos la observaban, algunos sonriéndoles pero sorprendidos, otros mirándola extrañados, y algunos simplemente aplaudiendo cortésmente, pero visiblemente molestos por su simple presencia. La primera en animarla con su mirada fue Pansy Parkinson, que notó perfectamente como su acompañante bajaba la mirada y le dio un codazo para que levantara la cabeza. Hermione sintió esa pequeña punzada que sentía cada vez que notaba su distanciamiento con Ron. Pero ese no era el momento adecuado para pensar en eso, pues cerca de cincuenta personas estaban esperando a que ella llegara junto a la señora malfoy, que sonreía mirándola llegar. Ella se colocó a su derecha, y la señora malfoy volvió a golpear la copa, aunque siguiera habiendo un silencio casi tenso en el salón.

-Bueno, como ya os he dicho, ella es Hermione Granger –la señora malfoy notaba como la tensión de la chica se iba relajando conforme ella colocaba una mano en sus hombros-. Por circunstancias que no vienen al caso en este momento, ella y mi hijo, Draco Malfoy –dijo señalando a su hijo que se había acercado cautelosamente conforme Hermione había caminado hacia su madre- han decidido –Hermione pensó que había sido demasiado formal y educada al expresar que ellos habían planeado aquello- traer al mundo un hijo, que verá la luz a principios de junio. Después de todas las manchas negras que ha visto nuestra familia –dijo disimuladamente, pero haciendo entender perfectamente a todo el mundo de lo que estaba hablando- nos complace muchísimo que nuestra querida Hermione Granger sea la primera excepción a las irregularidades de nuestra familia.

Hermione miró alrededor, buscando apoyo moral por algún sitio que no fuera su suegra, y notó como una disimulada mano agarraba la suya, unas manos finas y frías. Hermione sonrió, pensando en Draco. Pero escuchó una voz grave y elegante que le heló, una vez más, todos sus pensamientos.

-Ella es una excepción de muchos que vendrán en el futuro. Yo me he retirado del lado tenebroso de la magia, arriesgando mi vida y la de mi propia familia –el ministro asintió con la cabeza, mirando con orgullo a uno de sus mejores funcionarios, y también uno de los mas generosos-. Y lo hice por ella –Lucius malfoy señalo a su mujer, que se había emocionado y aguantaba las lagrimas-. Ella es el sentido de mi vida, y no el señor Oscuro. Todo el mundo sabe lo que está bien y lo que está mal, aunque piense que lo que está mal es lo correcto. Son dos cosas distintas. Yo me he retractado de eso. Sigo teniendo mis ideales propios, pero eso no me había impedido ver que, si continuaba en el lado del Señor Tenebroso, mi familia estaría continuamente amenazada hasta el final. Por eso yo… eh… -El señor malfoy miró a Hermione, a quien aun tenía tomada de la mano. Notaba como ella entera estaba temblando, y le dio un pequeño apretón de advertencia para que no quedaran ambos en evidencia. Parecía como si el señor malfoy se debatiera entre soltarle la mano o rompérsela de un apretón mas fuerte de lo debido-. Yo quiero dar la bienvenida a la familia a esta niña que, al contrario que todos nosotros, es hija de muggles, y le deseo… esto… si, eso… lo… lo mejor, con mi hijo Draco…

Hermione había notado como sus palabras, aun siendo un poco obligadas y aprendidas de un discurso, eran algo sinceras, y no pudo sentir más que agradecimiento. El señor Malfoy la soltó casi de inmediato, pero Hermione pensó que lo hacía por hacerse el duro delante de todas las personas que estaban delante. Justo un segundo después, la gente comenzó a aplaudir escandalosamente, felicitando en voz alta a la futura mamá.

-Hermione, Her… Hermione! –gritaba Pansy, intentando llamar la atención de ambos por encima del estruendo y las palmadas en la espalda al rubio de ojos grises. Ambos se apresuraron a correr hacia ellos, donde Ron permanecía muy quieto y Pansy estaba emocionada dando pequeños saltitos. Entonces, le dio un abrazo a ella y después al rubio-. Estoy muy emocionada, no me esperaba una presentación en sociedad mágica, Hermione! Aunque –reflexionó- a decir verdad, tú no has dicho ni una sola palabra…

-No –dijo Draco-, porque mi madre quería que fuera una "sorpresa" –explicó el ojigris-. Pero yo creo que, con la cara de "me voy a morir" que ha puesto ella, lo mejor hubiera sido decírselo –dijo con un tono vacilon en la voz-.

-Has… has estado muy bien, Hermione –dijo ron, mirándola por primera vez desde que entraron a la mansión-.

-Yo no he hablado, Ronald –dijo ella secamente. Draco miró a Pansy con una mirada de "Puf! Que tensión hay entre ellos dos!" y cogió a la rubia del brazo para acompañarla a beber algo de ponche de caramelo-.

-Eh… vaya, pues es verdad –dijo ron-. Lo siento, yo solo quería… es decir, pretendía hacerte un cumplido…

-Y que tal si empiezas por pensar antes de hablar? Me lo tomaría como un cumplido, puesto que nunca meditas nada antes de hacerlo o decirlo–le reprochó la castaña-.

-Oye, Hermione, me dio mucha rabia lo que pasó con Malfoy en enero. No solo por que obré mal sino –añadió antes de que la castaña le interrumpiera- porque pensaba que el y tu ya estabais bien y que lo sabíais desde hacia tiempo… luego Pansy me contó toda la historia, que tu no sabias nada de él hasta el día de noche buena y… bueno… -Ron parecía algo incómodo, sin saber como seguir la disculpa-. Yo eso no lo sabía, supongo que lo habrás deducido ya, pero es que yo pensaba que tu sí lo sabías… y desde hacía mas tiempo, y yo no… no pensé –declaró-. Si, no pensé antes de actuar, ni tampoco antes de hablar, porque soy un irreflexivo, un estupido y un insensible y lo siento mucho, Hermione –finalizó, mirando a sus castaños ojos suplicantemente-.

-De verdad lo sientes? –Preguntó intentando mantener el tono de dura, pero reblandeciéndose un poco sin querer-.

-Pues claro que sí, Harry tu y yo somos un equipo, recuerdas? –preguntó-. Que hubiéramos hecho sin ti todos estos años?

Hermione estaba debatiéndose en su mente, pensando si abrazar a su amigo por haberle pedido perdón o si darle una bofetada por haber tardado tanto. Al final, se decantó por lo primero y Pansy, a lo lejos, soltó un suspiro muy romántico que sonaba algo así como "ah…!" mientras Draco hacía una mueca de disgusto.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

**Seis meses y ocho días de embarazo / Domingo, 8 de marzo**

Hermione y Draco tenían que marchar al expreso de hogwarts, a las 11 en punto de la mañana, como siempre. Las maletas de Hermione habían desaparecido de su armario vestidor, así que decidió coger su ropa, pero tampoco estaba. Muy, muy extrañada, salió al pasillo para Buscar a Anne, que estaba sacudiendo alfombras en la ventana.

-Anne, que es lo que ha pasado con mi equipaje?

-Ya lo hemos guardado nosotras –dijo aludiendo a sus compañeras-. Porque tu habitación va a ser ocupada, debido a que la otra está en reformas –explicó-.

-Que otra? Si es una mansión de cinco pisos! –exclamó ella-.

-Bueno, puedes preguntarle al Señorito Malfoy si quieres, a ver que te dice el –dijo Anne encogiéndose de hombros-. Nosotras solo cumplimos ordenes.

Hermione cogió su bata de dormir del dormitorio, siendo ya las nueve y media, y se la relió. Caminó hasta la puerta de al lado, pero antes de entrar vio al fondo del pasillo alguien pequeño subiendo. Hermione se quedó de pie en el pasillo, más cerca de su propia habitación que de la de Draco Malfoy. Al quedarse quieto, Hermione vio que ese "alguien" era un guapísimo niño de unos seis años, rubio platino y con unos centelleantes y cautivadores ojos de color verde brillante. El niño la miraba con extrañeza. Hermione pudo comprobar que aún seguía con la bata de dormir, mientras que el iba pulcramente vestido con un uniforme.

-Eh… Buenos días –dijo el niño, con una voz dulce y tranquila-. ¿Serías tan amable de decirme tu nombre?

-Ehm… si, por supuesto –dijo Hermione, poniéndose roja como un tomate sin saber por qué-. Me llamo Hermione Granger, y soy la invitada de Draco… Y cual es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Vincent Malfoy, y… creo que soy tu cuñado –dijo pensativo. A Hermione ese gesto le pareció adorable-. Estás embarazada, Hermione Granger? –Hermione miró al niño como pensando de que manera responder, pero el chico añadió algo incómodo-. Perdóname, qué pregunta tan grosera.

-No, no –dijo rápidamente ella-. No, está bien, si que estoy embarazada. El (o ella) –dijo señalando su tripa con una sonrisa- va a ser tu sobrino.

-Vincent? –preguntó una voz en el otro lado del pasillo, interrumpiendo la conversación.

Hermione se giró hacia atrás y vio como Draco abría los brazos arrodillado mientras su hermano pequeño gritaba "Draco!" y corría a darle un abrazo. A Hermione le parecido una escena muy tierna. Su hermana Peggy casi nunca hacía eso con ella. También era verdad que su padre siempre la había intimidado un poco pero de igual modo siempre habían sido muy discretas con lo que respecta a exteriorizar el cariño. Hermione observó la mini-copia de Draco, mientras el se ponía de pie y volvía a caminar hacia ella.

-Veo que ya conoces a mi hermano pequeño, Vincent. Se va a quedar en tu dormitorio porque el suyo queda muy lejos de mis padres y, cuando no estoy yo, este es el que usa –dijo señalando la puerta de Hermione-. Me han dicho que tu ropa ya está empaquetada, no? –preguntó-.

-Si, ya me han hecho la maleta –contestó Hermione, viendo como el pequeño miraba inquieto la puerta-. Oye, Vincent, no quieres entrar en el dormitorio? Para ver como está y esas cosas –dijo ella-.

-Eh… si, muchas gracias, Hermione –dijo amablemente. El niño abrió un poco la puerta y entró a ver su dormitorio-.

-Es un amor, Draco, es como tú pero…

-Pero la versión educada? –dijo sonriendo-. Si, suele pasar cuando te envían a un internado para señorítos.

-No te metas con el –le espetó Hermione-, que tiene muy buenos modales y es un niño encantador…

Hermione y Draco ya habían desayunado cuando bajaron hasta el jardín a las 10 en punto. Hermione se despidió de Narcisa ("Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto –decía la rubia mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Hermione-.") y del Señor malfoy, quien no hizo comentario alguno. Luego, le dio un beso en la frente a Vincent, quien muy caballerosamente le regaló una margarita que había cogido esa misma mañana del jardín, y que Hermione colocó en su pelo a modo de adorno. Ambos entraron en el coche, junto con el búho y el gato, Crookshanks, quien ya no se podía arrebujar en el regazo de Hermione y bufaba incómodo en su cesta de viaje.

-Draco, por qué tu hermano no ha pasado las fiestas con nosotros? –preguntó Hermione algo extrañada-.

-Allí en su colegio, les dan a elegir si quieren quedarse en casa o por el contrario permanecer en el colegio –explicó-. Como en Hogwarts, pero solo a partir de los seis años. Él está en un equipo infantil de quiddich, y en pascua hay mucho hueco en su campo (de dimensiones pequeñas y no vuelan a mas de dos o tres metros de altura, no te asustes), y le pareció buena idea estrenar s primer año de permiso para poder manejarse un poco mejor. El es el guardián de su equipo –explicó-.

-Entiendo, entonces como Harry –dijo Hermione-. Aunque tampoco es que la perspectiva de ir con los muggles con los que vive sea más tentadora –comentó-.

-Tan malos son esos muggles con potter? –preguntó Draco algo sorprendido-. Con lo que defiende a los muggles y resulta que el mismo tiene tíos que son horribles!

-Si, por supuesto, no todos los muggles son agradables –explicó Hermione mientras intentaba quitar la mueca de desagrado de Draco en mención de los tíos de Harry-. Es como con los magos, te puede tocar de todo.

El viaje en tren transcurrió con normalidad, recibiendo visitas de harry, Ron, Pansy y por supuesto de la señora del carrito de las golosinas, a la que le compraron empanada de calabaza (muy sana y sin azúcar, para Hermione). Ron se mostraba muy amable con Hermione, lo que sospechaba que lo hacía por la misma razón por la que defendía a harry pomposamente en cuarto curso: Se sentía Tremendamente culpable. Ella decidió dejarle un poco más, a pesar de que le daba apuro que se comportara así, porque dos meses eran mucho tiempo y, si no llega a ser por Pansy, aun seguiría esperando una disculpa formal. Cuando encendieron las luces de los vagones decidieron que ya era la hora de cambiar sus ropas de Muggle por las túnicas negras del uniforme del colegio Hogwarts. Al frenar el tren, todos salieron y miraron hacia donde Hagrid estaba, con su farol, indicando el camino de Hogsmeade por donde se llegaba a la entrada de los cerdos alados.


	22. Capitulo 21: Ofensas

**Hola! Se ve que con la inminente llegada de mis exámenes de recuperación necesito tener la mente despejada, y la reciente recuperación de mi vida personal ha facilitado que la inspiración se colara por completo en mi cerebro! He decidido escribir unos cinco o seis capítulos más y finiquitar la historia (tampoco es que quede mucho más por escribir, no?). Sinceramente, y viendo ya que la historia termina, tengo que autocriticarla: Mi primera historia me gusta mucho mas, aunque esté peor expresada y tenga mas faltas de ortografía que un examen de un niño de 9 años. **

**Pero las cosas son así, así que aquí os dejo el siguiente capi, que es un poco corto pero como voy a publicar un poco mas seguido… disfrutadlo! Y muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo incondicional que es lo que me ha ayudado a luchar y seguir adelante con mis problemas, como los toros, por delante!**

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

-Presten atención, Por favor –dijo Dumbledore una vez todos hubieron terminado sus postres-. Les debo anunciar a los alumnos de quinto y séptimo curso, que sus exámenes tendrán lugar este año un mes antes, fijándose así la fecha para… -hubo una queja general, de chicos que estudiaban cuando podían para apretar en mayo, pero dumbledore alzó una mano y se hizo el silencio en todo el gran comedor-. Como decía, la fecha de los exámenes será del 25 al 30 de mayo. Y, por motivos de una celebración especial de la luna de junio, que ocurre una vez cada cuatrocientos dos años –concluyó el anciano-, los alumnos interesados en ver la hermosa luna de junio, que presenta la segunda Luna, desconocida para el ojo muggle, que gira alrededor de nuestro planeta, y que podrá verse con total esplendor , podrán quedarse en el colegio hasta la madrugada del cuatro de junio, después del cual el cinco de junio a la hora habitual el expresso de Hogwarts hará un viaje excepcional para trasladar a dichos alumnos hasta la estación King Cross.

Hermione pudo escuchar como sus amigas lavender y Parvati intercambiaban miradas entusiasmadas y emocionadas, pensando en que se iban a llevar, cual sería su mejor telescopio y si la profesora Trelawney las dejaría invitarla a verla con ellas. A Hermione no le había interesado demasiado nunca la asignatura de Astronomía, y mucho menos la rama de astrología de Adivinación, pero era una ocasión aprovechable por si salía de cuentas y aun no había dado a luz. Confiaba en la competencia de la señora Pomfrey y no dudaba que a ella le gustaría tenerla vigilada. Pensando en que tendría que estar estudiando hasta mayo dentro de la enfermería, sin la biblioteca para consultar, se agobió un poco, pero Draco la miró desde su mesa de Slytherin, entre cabezas de Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs, y le dedicó una sonrisa discreta. Hermione se levantó con todos los demás después del discurso de Dumbledore, y quiso volver a su habitación Privada. Pero Malfoy fue más rápido y la agarró de un brazo para llevarla hasta la enfermería.

-Déjame! –dijo ella molesta, deshaciéndose de la mano de Malfoy-. No ves que intento ir a la biblioteca a hacer una lista de libros?

-Lista de que? –Preguntó el rubio, mirando seriamente a la chica-.

-De libros. Tengo que quedarme en reposo, no? Así que alguien tendrá que traerme por encargo los libros que voy a ir pidiendo, para prepararme para los EXTASIS.

-Hermione, ni siquiera recién llegada dejas de ser tu? –Preguntó Draco-. Por que no mejor descansas ahora y después, o mañana, vamos a la biblioteca?

-Ahora –dijo ella, terca como una mula-.

-Está bien –suspiró el rubio sintiéndose derrotado. La cogió de un brazo y la acompañó hasta la biblioteca.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

**Ocho meses y 18 días de embarazo / Lunes, 18 de Mayo**

-Ay, dios, Draco, ya nos han dado los exámenes, las fechas, no puede ser, estoy atacadísima! –Dijo mientras repasaba una y otra vez "_conocimiento y estudio avanzado de runas antiguas_"-. Creo que este examen no me va a salir bien, necesito repasar…

Había llegado la temible semana de los exámenes de los EXTASIS, en los cuales Hermione tenía una pequeña crisis nerviosa debida a la cercanía. El horario de Hermione estaba bastante bien repartido para que tuviera horas para estudiar el siguiente éxtasis antes de su examen, pero aun así ella repasaba en todos los lugares: en el baño, en el desayuno, en la enfermería, en su paseo fuera de la enfermería, en la cena, en todos sitios. Draco había comenzado a notar que su nivel de estrés subía de una forma algo alarmante para su avanzado estado, y preguntó discretamente a la señora pomfrey si podía aplicarle una poción calmante en el jugo de calabaza. Lamentablemente, Hermione lo oyó y dejó de hablarle durante toda la mañana que le estuvo ayudando a repasar Transformaciones y pociones.

El horario de Hermione era el siguiente:

**Lunes: **_Aritmancia a las 9 (examen practico a las 10) _

**Martes: **_Herbología a las 11(examen practico a las 12) / Runas antiguas (todas las horas de la tarde)_

**Miércoles: **_Pociones a las 12 (examen practico después de comer)_

**Jueves: **_Transformaciones a las 9 (examen práctico a las 10) /_ _Encantamientos a las 11 (examen práctico a las 12)_

**Viernes: **_Defensa contra las artes oscuras a las 10 (examen practico a las 11)_

Los únicos exámenes en los que ella y Draco estarían juntos repasando en el pasillo eran los de encantamientos, pociones, herbología y Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Las otras tres asignaturas de Draco, que eran historia de la medimagia (rama de historia de la magia que prepara a los futuros medimagos) y pociones mágicas avanzadas (Draco cursaba cuatro, compaginando las pociones corrientes con las pociones especiales de heridas y envenenamientos avanzadas), puesto que el cursaba una asignatura menos. Aun teniendo compartidas la espera de cuatro asignaturas, que eran mayoría, Hermione no paraba de repetirle que dejara de tratarla como si fuera de cristal soplado.

-No soy ninguna niña, es mas, voy a tener una de esas cosas –dijo mirando al rubio con el ceño fruncido-. Y quiero hacer esto sola y relajada.

-No puedes estudiar sola –dijo Draco, mirándola con el ceño también fruncido en una línea color rubia-. Tengo que vigilarte, señorita "yo leo libros y por eso creo que se las practicas". Por mucho que leas sobre embarazos, tú no naces con instinto maternal, no lo tienes, Hermione. Así que déjate ayudar y no seas…

-Seré todo lo tozuda que yo quiera, Malfoy –dijo ella en una exclamación casi desesperada. El chico ensombreció su semblante-. Y si piensas que no tengo instinto maternal a lo mejor deberías haberlo pensado dos veces antes de dejarme a cargo de este bebé.

-Muy bien, _Granger_ –dijo recelosamente escupiendo las palabras con rencor-. Si piensas que puedes valerte sin ayuda, adelante. A ver como te las apañas tu solita con tus asquerosos libros viejos y tus crisis de ansiedad –Draco se giró y salió de la enfermería con paso firme, dejando a Hermione sentada en su cama que estaba rodeada de todas las mesillas auxiliares de la enfermería, cada una con una buena pila de libros que la señora Pince le había dejado prestados de la biblioteca para que ella no tuviera que subir. Antes de que se fuera, Hermione creyó escuchar un susurro parecido a – ojala en los libros le enseñaran como no pagar las cosas con los demás.

Hermione se sintió ofendida por que Draco pensaba que ella solo quería gritarle y regañarle, pero luego se sintió un poco culpable, porque el estaba cargando todo el peso de la situación que ella se empeñaba en despotricar.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Hermione estaba sentada en el pasillo del gran comedor, donde se haría su primer examen, de Aritmancia. Detestaba las esperas, sobretodo cuando los únicos que habían optado al éxtasis de su asignatura favorita eran unos Slytherins muy antipáticos que le susurraban cosas mientras pasaba:

-Eres una desgraciada…

-Así llegarás solo a limpiar el suelo del caldero chorreante por cinco galeones al mes… -le dijo con desprecio una chica castaña-.

-Si, irresponsable y sin duda te mereces que te arrebaten el titulo de "la mejor de tu curso"…

-Si, un hijo de sangre mestiza en una familia como los malfoy, y además –enfatizó un chico con cara de caballo y unos malévolos ojos verdes- además hijo de una asquerosa sangre sucia como tu.

Hermione sintió como se le encogía el pecho una vez más ante aquellos insultos, que ahora eran más violentos que nunca. El que más le dolió fue el de Sangre Sucia, que le recordaba como había sido Draco con ella años atrás. Eso hizo que le hirviera aun mas la sangre, y volvió a enfadarse consigo misma y con Draco mientras aguantaba por no llorar allí mismo. Cuando dijeron sus nombres, todos los alumnos entraros, y Hermione vio que habían sido separados de los ostros estudiantes por biombos de oficina, para que los de una asignatura no molestasen a los de otra. Hermione se sentó en el pupitre más cercano a la ventana, e hizo aparecer unos cojines que se colocó tras la espalda y en el trasero. Todos los Slytherins la miraron con incredulidad y crueldad al mismo tiempo, pero el profesor comenzó a repartir los pergaminos del revés mientras explicaba como procederían al examen.

Hermione notó que fue la primera en darle la vuelta al examen y repasar las preguntas. El sonido de su reloj se escuchaba en sus oídos más alto de lo que ella misma hubiera querido. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel, mientras rasgaba con la pluma el arrugado pergamino que le habían dado para escribir sus respuestas. Aun así, ella misma sabía que estaba dividiendo su menta entre la pelea de Draco y el examen, así que respiró hondo reposándose un segundo en su cojín aparecido y volvió a mirar los números que le pedían que transformara en letras de un texto manuscrito embrujado.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

-Hermione, te encuentras bien? –Preguntó harry a la hora de la comida-. Malfoy no ha venido contigo. No es que no me alegre –dijo rápidamente, pues vio que su amiga le miraba con una ceja levantada-, ya sabes que no me cae bien, pero te noto deprimida. Te ocurre algo'

-Pues si, harry. Sabes que prefiero estudiar sola –dijo señalando el libro que escondía debajo de la mesa apoyado en sus piernas-. Pero eso Draco no lo entiende, y esta mañana le he mandado a zurcir monas, así que…

-Se ha enfadado. Entiendo –dijo el moreno, comprensivo-. Sabes que es lo que vamos a hacer, no? –Dijo mientras cogía una copa grande-, vamos a coger un poquito de esto…- echó zumo de naranja al vaso-, un poco de esto…- echó también un poco de zumo de piña (ananá)-, y por supuesto que no falte esto otro –dijo cogiendo con la cucharilla las fresas troceadas y echándolas en la copa. Por ultimo, cogió la miel que había en el cuenco y dejo caer una cucharada sobre la copa. Le dio un golpe a su varita y la copa dio una cuantas de vueltas a su contenido. Hermione miró a Harry con una tímida sonrisa-. Ya no tienes más exámenes, y sabes que te encanta el jugo de fruta… porque no te tomas un pequeño capricho y te relajas? Todo va a salir bien… -dijo Harry, dándole un abrazo consolador a su amiga con un brazo-. Solo necesitas relajarte.

**Ocho meses y 19 días de Embarazo / Martes, 19 de Mayo**

Hermione intentó hacer caso del consejo de su amigo Harry, pero le era prácticamente imposible. A cada lugar al que pasaba, con su nariz metida en el libro, veía destellos plateados por todos lados, sabiendo que Draco andaba Cerca. Pero ella no quería mirar, porque eso significaría que ella era débil, y su orgullo felino le impedía ser la que diera su brazo a torcer.

Porque, pensaba ella mientras recorría los recónditos pasillos del castillo en busca de tranquilidad, ella era una buena madre, iba a ser una buena madre, y eso no permitiría que lo discutiera ni el padre de su hijo. Insultarla de aquella manera, diciendo "no naces con el instinto maternal"! como que no nació con el instinto maternal, por las calzas de merlín? Por supuesto que ella tenía instinto maternal, sino como pensaba él que tenía cuidado por su bebé, deseaba que naciera, sabía como tenía que ponerse en cada momento para no cansarse, que era eso entonces sino instinto maternal?

Furiosa, se levantó del escalón en el que estaba sentada para asistir a su primer examen de ese día, de Herbología.

Corrió hasta los invernaderos (al menos, anduvo lo rápido que le permitió su estado de "gordita"). Allí estaban Pansy, Ron, Harry y (para su pesar) Draco. Pansy levantó la cabeza y fue corriendo hacia su amiga, lo que Hermione atribuyó a las miradas asesinas que se dedicaban Ron y Draco, ambos sentados a cada lado de la rubia. Mirando a ambos lados y asegurándose de que nadie reclamara el sitio, se sentó en el banco que estaba justo al lado del de Hermione.

-Hola, Hermione… te noto extraña –dijo la rubia sin ningún disimulo-. Y seguro que es por Draco, a que si?

-Si, Pansy, una vez más, es por Draco. Piensa que no tengo "el instinto"! –Dijo la castaña, retirándose un mechón rebelde de su frente-.

-Eso no es verdad, todas nacemos con el instinto maternal impreso en la piel –repuso Pansy, entendiendo a la perfeccion a lo que Hermione llamaba "el instinto"-. Eso es que el no fue a una escuela muggle cuando era pequeño, y no estudió biología ni física ni nada de eso.

-Tu si fuiste? –Preguntó el ojimiel-.

-Solo cuando cumplí los nueve años, y me daban clases en casa –explicó Pansy-. Pero me dieron lo suficiente como para no ser una analfabeta de matemáticas y de asignaturas así. Y te digo que nosotras nacemos con el instinto maternal, Hermione, solo tenemos que mirar como se nos ponen de grandes los ojos cada vez que vemos un cachorrito o un bebé!

En ese momento, al decir la palabra "Bebé", un grupo de chicos de Slytherin pasaron por su lado, y las miraron (o mas bien, la miraron) con ojos juiciosos, deseando que le replicaran algo para comenzar a acribillar con sus ya usuales palabras hirientes. Era el grupo de Slytherins que daban clase de Aritmancia con Hermione.

-Que demonios pensáis que estáis mirando? –preguntó Pansy, y en ese momento Hermione entendió porqué la llamaban Princesa de Slytherin. Su tono de voz era autoritario, firme y algo temible, tanto que incluso ella se encogió un poco-. Ya podéis moveros, aquí no hay nada que ver.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*


	23. Capitulo 22: La casa

**Lo primero que quiero hacer (no me maten aún, todavía no T_T) es expresar mi disculpa mas sincera. Siento mucho no haber dado señales de vida desde hace casi cinco meses, pero es que la inspiración va y viene. Y est es todo lo que he podido escribir desde entonces, solo ocho paginas de Word. De verdad, no me he estado durmiendo en los laureles, pero si no llegan ideas es muy difícil estirar las pocas que te llegan. Creo que estoy perdiendo mi frescura al escribir, y a lo mejor dejo de hacerlo por un tiempo después de terminar esta historia. Tengo incluso en un cuaderno esquemas, dibujos y anotaciones de una tercera historia larga que me encanta, y aun no se ni como empezarla, ni como titularla ni mucho menos si voy a ser capaz de seguir el guion que me he construido. **

**Así que, aunque haya sido un poco oxidado, espero que disfruten de este capitulo. Lo siento de nuevo, no volverá a ocurrir. **

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

El examen de Herbología no había salido tan mal como Hermione pensaba, porque las plantas que habían decidido meter en el examen necesitaban el cuidado y la destreza de una mano muy tranquila, y no luchar contra ella. Era una prueba inesperada para los alumnos de séptimo, que esperaban forcejear contra un lazo del diablo para sacarle las ramitas secas, o contra una tentácula venenosa para ordeñarla. Sin embargo, esta planta requería silencio y tranquilidad, con el objetivo de que los insectos mágicos que habitaban En su interior se aletargaran y consiguieran sacarlos sin que su aguijón se les clavara en un ojo o una mejilla.

Hermione salió mucho mas contenta de su primer examen del día, el segundo de la semana, con ese aire superior con el que solía salir tras un examen gratificante y relajante. Con ese nuevo mejor humor, se preparó para ir a comer, donde se sentó en su lugar de siempre con Ron y Harry. Normalmente hubieran traído el correo a la hora del desayuno, pero como los exámenes ocupaban casi todas las conversaciones de la mañana, en la semana de exámenes traían el correo por el mediodía, a la hora del almuerzo. Hermione recibió un paquete de golosinas de Hagrid, donde ponía "buena suerte, Hermione", Cartas despectivas ya habituales que no iba a abrir y una carta de su madre.

-Hermione, creo recordar que tus padres no andaban en un buen momento –dijo su recién reconciliado amigo Ron-. Como está tu madre? Me cae muy bien, hace unos pastelitos de plátano que te mueres.

-Pues la verdad, Ron, es que no le he escrito ni una vez desde aquello –dijo ella, muy preocupada y mordiéndose el labio. Ni en pascua, ni cuando había estado estudiando, había recordado escribir a su madre. Sintiéndose algo culpable, abrió la carta y la leyó en voz alta-. Querida Hermione, espero que estés bien, hace no mucho que recibí en casa informe de tus ultimas revisiones medicas, las que me manda mi yerno –"aun no es tu yerno –pensó Hermione para sí"-. Solo escribía para que supieras que tu director nos ha hecho una visita. Te imaginas por qué puede ser?

-Has hecho algo malo? –Preguntó ron, tragando de repente la comida de su boca y mirándolo como si no se lo creyera-. Si tú nunca haces nada mal, Hermione!

-Déjala seguir leyendo –pidió Harry, viendo como Hermione, que había seguido leyendo en voz baja, abría mucho los ojos-.

-Dice: "Está bien, te lo voy a decir: Tu hermana es bruja! Y va a ir a Hogwarts en el año que viene, cuando cumpla los 11. También le han dado permiso para venir a verte, porque está deseándolo desde que se enteró de que ibas a ser mamá, y la pobre no ha podido verte ni en navidad ni en pascua. Debería llegar después de vuestros exámenes. Te quiero mucho…" y bla, bla, bla –dijo Hermione, aun impactada por la noticia-.

-Hermione, tienes una hermana? –preguntó Ron, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos-. Por qué nunca nos lo has dicho?

-No se, no se me ocurrió… -contestó ella, cohibida por la mirada de sus dos amigos-.

-No es un detalle que se suela pasar por alto –puntualizó harry-. Como es? Se parece a ti?

-Es exactamente igual que yo cuando entré en primero –dijo ella-. Siempre nos hemos parecido. Pelo castaño, rizado, ojos marrones.

Hermione siguió contándoles a sus amigos cosas sobre su hermana, sabiendo que el rubio no le quitaba el ojo de encima desde la mesa de las serpientes. Sabía de sobra que le intrigaba lo que pudiera contener la carta que ella había recibido, y se sintió orgullosa de que sus amigos trataran de hacerla despistar para que dejara de notar la ausencia de su novio en la conversación.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Llegaba el examen de runas, una vez más sola y sin compañía. Hermione se arrepentía ahora mucho de no tener las mismas asignaturas que sus dos amigos, solo por el hecho de enfrentarse a una horda de ravenclaws, dos slytherins y Ernie McMillan, que se sentó a esperar junto a ella de inmediato. Aunque en cualquier otro momento le hubiera molestado bastante, se sintió repentinamente cobijada.

-Sabes, Hermione? Me parece que eres una persona extremadamente sensible y muy bondadosa, y por supuesto yo estoy de tu lado y opino que serás una soberbia madre -dijo a Hermione con su habitual verborrea-.

-Al menos alguien piensa así –murmuró para sí, notando como el nudo de su pecho se hacía un poco más duro y grande-.

Al entrar, Hermione pensó mucho sus respuestas, pues era un examen de 3 horas y no podía fallar en muchas o quedaría vetada en runas para siempre. A Hermione le gustaban las runas porque eran un reto muy grande que algún día le gustaría superar por completo, saber leer cuentos antiguos, manuscritos, pergaminos… todo el tema de la lectura y traducción de runas le encantaba, y pensó con ironía qué hubiera pasado de haber estudiado en un colegio muggle. Ahora mismo estaría en su penúltimo año de instituto, pero habría entrado un año después, y no tendría a Harry ni a Ron, y por supuesto no estaría embarazada. Y tampoco estaría enamorada de Draco Malfoy… la sola idea hacía que volviera a mirar fijamente los nueve pergaminos de traducción de runas que aun le quedaban de los quince que tenía que traducir.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

-Hermione, esto es un abuso, deberíais quejaros al profesor dumbledore! –dijo Ron indignado-. Y sobretodo tu, que andas con un niño de ocho meses pululando por ahí como si tal cosa!

-Oye, ron, relájate, ni que me hubieran encadenado de manos y pies a la silla –dijo Hermione, mirándole sorprendida mientras cogía un muslo de pavo hervido-. Deja de exagerar, todos hemos hecho el examen y nos ha parecido corto en comparación con los otros exámenes de runas de la profesora vector.

-Corto? –Preguntó harry, que ya le estaba preparando un zumo con fresas y miel-. Hermione, has estado encorvada en un pergamino…

-Quince –corrigió ella-.

-…Quince pergaminos –se corrigió harry, mirándola con reproche- durante tres horas con tres kilos de peso de más tirando hacia abajo!

-En realidad yo estaba sentada en una butaca –dijo Hermione, mirando a sus dos amigos y feliz por su preocupación-. Ya sabéis, blandita, tapizada y…

-Si, Hermione, y lo sabemos –la interrumpió Ron-. Pero aun así…

-Bueno chicos –dijo ella, ignorando olímpicamente las quejas de sus amigos por su seguridad y salud-. Me voy a dormir, espero que esté todo bien mañana, porque tenemos pociones.

Hermione se levantó de la mesa y salió del gran comedor por la puerta que daba al vestíbulo. Al entrar, vio al rubio subir las escaleras. Hermione corrió detrás de él pero sin hacerle notar que le daba importancia. A lo mejor, con la soledad del pasillo, podría intentar arreglar las cosas. Draco iba cada vez mas despacio, sintiendo los taconeos de los zapatos del uniforme de Hermione. Ella sabía que el notaba que le estaba siguiendo, pero luego pensó que, si dormían en la misma planta, el mismo pasillo y la misma habitación tenía una coartada perfecta.

-Por qué me estás siguiendo? –preguntó el rubio-.

-No te sigo, voy a mi habitación, que si recuerdas bien es la misma que la t…

-Tu ahora duermes en la enfermería por orden del director –replicó el. Hermione se quedó sin palabras, pues había olvidad que hacía ya tiempo dormía en la enfermería. Al haber estado despistada estudiando y preocupándose por Draco, había olvidado que su camino iba a la segunda planta y no a la séptima-. Porque si andas mucho podrías tener un parto prematuro.

-Se… Se me olvidó –respondió ella, muerta de vergüenza-. Es solo que no quería…

-No querías que? Volver allí? –preguntó el, mirándola con las cejas alzada-. Una vez mas demuestras tu caprichosa manera de ser imponiendo tus deseos a tus necesidades, _vuestras _necesidades –añadió con énfasis-.

-No quería decir eso –dijo ella, apretando los puños con rabia. Ambos estaban solos en el pasillo del cuarto piso, mirándose con rencor-. Tu siempre pensando que lo sabes todo mejor que nadie, incluso lo que quiero y lo que necesito, verdad?

-A lo mejor lo que necesitas lo tengo claro, Hermione, pero a lo que quieres puede que ya no esté seguro –dijo, terminando la frase en un murmullo. Entonces Hermione sintió una punzada de dolor que se acumuló junto con su ya instalado nudo en el pecho, justo en el corazón-.

-A lo mejor ya no estoy tan segura de que el hombre al que amo sea lo suficientemente responsable para cuidarle –dijo señalando su vientre ya casi a punto de explotar-.

-Como te atreves a decir eso de mi? –exclamó el rubio-. Nadie puede cuidarle mejor que yo!

-Ah, estás seguro? –preguntó ella, desafiante-.

La tensión se notaba a la perfección en el ambiente, y Hermione notaba el color rosado que estaba adquiriendo la cara de Draco en reacción a las palabras de ella. Al mismo tiempo, Draco notaba la cara de resentimiento de ella y por supuesto también lo veía en sus ojos. Ella estaba tan dolida que estaba dispuesta a renunciar a él… porque, estaba dispuesta, no?

-Estoy completamente seguro, Hermione, porque es mi hijo! –gritó. El eco de su voz resonó por las paredes hasta perderse en la lejanía-.

-Y que tiene que ver? –Preguntó, al borde de las lágrimas-. Que tiene eso que ver, chico listo? Pensaba que un padre era quien criaba a sus hijos y no quien los concebía, no? Sobretodo con el género masculino!

-Eso no es verdad, es mi hijo, yo siento a mi hijo –dijo el rubio, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión-. Acaso piensas que hay algún otro imbecil que sepa cuidar a ese niño mejor que yo?

-Y porque nadie puede cuidarle mejor que tu, eh? –exclamó ella-.

-Porque es… no tienen, yo… joder, por el instinto paternal! –gritó, y en seguida deseó haber callado. Hermione enfureció tanto que notaba como palpitaba la vena de su cuello contra la garganta-.

-Así que tu si que tienes instinto paternal, no, desgraciado? –preguntó ella, ofendida como si le hubieran abofeteado-. Tu puedes tener instinto, tu que ni tienes a tu hijo en tu propio vientre! Tu que ni cuidas tu dieta, ni tus pasos, ni tu salud, ni tus estudios por horas! Tu que lo único que haces es cuidar a la madre, tu si tienes instinto paternal y yo que le llevo dentro, que siento sus pataditas –Hermione ya estaba gritando a la vez que lloraba, apoyada en la pared con la frente y dando puñetazos al mármol-, le siento moverse, tener hipo, yo que se lo siento todo… yo que siento todo eso, no tengo instinto maternal?

-Hermione, yo…

-Me repugnas, Draco malfoy, te odio…! –Hermione resbaló un poco hasta el suelo y por un terrorífico segundo Draco pensó que se desmayaba, pero luego la vio tirarse en el suelo, panza abajo todo lo que podía, y sollozar con la cabeza escondida en sus brazos. Draco simplemente se agachó y le acarició el pelo hasta que cayó dormida.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

**Miércoles, 27 de Mayo / Ocho meses y 27 días de embarazo**

-Me alegro mucho que lo tuyo con Draco se haya solucionado –dijo Pansy, mientras se mordía las uñas esperando a que abrieran la puerta del gran comedor-.

-No te pongas nerviosa –le dijo Hermione, quitándole por enésima vez los dedos de la boca-. Todo va a salirte estupendamente, lo llevas muy bien preparado.

-Ya, pero, y si me equivoco mezclando los ingredientes? Siempre cometo ese error…

-Lo cometiste una vez, y fue porque te dieron un codazo –repuso la castaña.

Todos los chicos que se examinaban para pociones (que no eran pocos) estaban sentados esparcidos en el suelo del vestíbulo, donde Hermione había ya aprendido a materializar una butaca para ella sola, y ahora la sabía invocar también que incluso jugaba a tapizarla de distintos colores cada día. La puerta por la que todo el mundo esperaba entrar en breve, dejó asomar la cabeza de su ya odiado profesor Snape, quien salió al vestíbulo.

-Ya pueden entrar en el gran comedor. Su examen comenzará en diez minutos, así que procúrense un caldero **individual** –recalcó, decepcionando a Harry y Ron-. Todos los ingredientes irán apareciendo conforme los vayan nombrando. La lista de ingredientes de sus pociones aparecerá en la pizarra individual que tendrán en un lateral de su mesa. Las mesas son de tamaño reducido, así que si llamáis a todos los ingredientes juntos lo echareis todo a perder, y no he estado enseñándoos pociones cinco años para que ahora arruinéis vuestra oportunidad. Señor malfoy, usted hará doble examen en la esquina superior izquierda, con un medimago de San Mungo.

Todos entraron a tropel en el gran comedor. Hermione y Draco iban cogidos de la mano, y se dieron un suave beso en los labios que deseaba suerte para ambos. Pansy miró a Ron aterrada, esperando que su novio se colocara en el pupitre de al lado, pero la marea le arrastró hasta varias posiciones atrás. Los cuatro funcionarios del ministerio levantaron dos dedos, y los bajaron al mismo tiempo. Había comenzado el examen.

En las listas de sus ingredientes estaba el titulo encabezado: FELIX FELICIS. Cuando agitaban la mano horizontalmente de izquierda a derecha por delante de la pizarra, su contenido cambiaba por los ingredientes de esta otra poción: MATALOBOS. Hermione se estaba poniendo nerviosa, porque esperaba algo así como una poción multijugos (que le salía tremendamente bien) pero supuso que las pociones que maduran no tenían cabida en un examen de dos horas, y comenzaron a sudarle las manos. Pansy no paraba de pedir en voz baja un ingrediente, lo cortaba, lo echaba al caldero, leía las instrucciones y automáticamente pedía el siguiente ingrediente. Se la veía asustada pero realmente concentrada. Harry y Ron… bueno, Harry y Ron se defendían como podían, mirando de vez en cuando Ron a su novia (muy buena en pociones) y Harry, que estaba en la segunda silla a la derecha, la poción de Hermione.

Draco estaba siendo sometido a una poción bastante extraña: Lo único que tenía que "hacer" era curar un poco las fístulas de un enfermo de spattergroit, y para ello debía improvisar una poción con todos los ingredientes que conociera. Si Hermione no estuviese notando las punzadas que comenzaban en la boca de su estómago, diría que ser sanador era muy complicado. De repente, notó como su vientre se contraía y cayó sentada en sus pies, de rodillas, sujetándose el estómago. De inmediato, Harry se levantó.

-Profesor! A la señorita Granger le pasa algo!

-A la señorita Granger? –Preguntó extrañado el profesor Snape-. Y que estupidez se estará inventando esta vez? –Dijo con sarcasmo-.

-Harry, déjalo –dijo ella, sujetándose con firmeza-.

-Esa señorita está embarazada? –preguntó un anciano de cabellos canos y bajito, que dirigía su "pasillo de pupitres"-.

-Si señor, creo que… creo que tiene contracciones –dijo Harry, mirando a Hermione con cara de "por lo que mas quieras en este mundo, no des a luz aquí".

El profesor de pelo cano, en vez de asistir a Hermione, se acercó a la esquina donde Draco iba muy bien con su paciente de spattergroit, y le cogió del brazo y le llevó hasta ella.

-Dime, muchacho, esta chica está embarazada –le explicó, ignorando por completo que él mismo era el padre-. Y tiene contracciones. Está de parto o es solo un aviso? Tócala y contéstame con tiempo.

-es una falsa alarma –dijo inmediatamente, haciendo cuentas de los días o semanas que tenía Hermione para salir de cuentas. El profesor era el único que, ignorante de la situación, se sorprendió de su rapidez y parecía bobo a la vista de todos los demás sapientes-.

Draco se remangó la camisa hasta los codos, y pidió que la gente se retirara y que harry tapara las "intimidades" de Hermione con una capa alrededor para que nadie pudiera mirar (N/A: Un poquito de intimidad al menos, ¿no? Si yo fuera hermione no dejaría que todo el mundo viera mis "cosillas"). Hizo aparecer dos guantes (no estaba seguro de si aparecerían, pues no eran uno de los "ingredientes" de su poción de spattergroit, pero llegaron a la perfección) y palpó por dentro y por fuera, notando a la pobre chica retorcerse. Luego hizo aparecer un poco de veneno de caracol marino y lo mezcló un poco con agua, acto seguido se lo hizo beber. Hermione notó como sus contracciones se iban aminorando hasta desaparecer. Con sudor en la cara, los brazos y las manos, se volvió a vestir con toda la dignidad que pudo, y le dio un abrazo a Draco.

-Como lo has hecho, chico? –preguntó asombrado-. Que sustancia era esa?

-Es medicina muggle. Existe un animal marino, un caracol concretamente, que es venenoso para otros animales pequeños, pero no para las personas. Para nosotros constituye un anestésico y anti-inflamatorio perfecto (N/A: esto es cierto, paracetamol usa ese veneno xD)

Sus profesores de sanación y tratamiento se quedaron estupefactos, pero Hermione le dio un beso por haberse leído su libro muggle "tratamientos médicos naturales" que le regaló por navidad.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

La señora pomfrey estaba por comerse a esos a Draco por haber sabido ya su nota sobresaliente en examen de pociones y pociones mágicas avanzadas. Hermione había acudido a ella después de su examen de pociones, que pensaba que le había salido bastante aceptable, y descansó un poco en su habitación de "enferma especial" que guardaban en el pasadizo secreto de la enfermería para casos como el de ella.

-Gracias por haberme ayudado esta mañana –dijo Hermione, sonriendo con sinceridad-.

-No es nada, dentro de tres años va a ser mi trabajo, no? –Respondió el rubio, acariciando el cabello de Hermione-.

-Es verdad, seguro que consigues acceder a la academia de medimagia –aseguró Hermione, sintiendo la caricia del ojigris-.

-y tanto –dijo el, buscando algo en sus bolsillos. Sacó un papel doblado dos veces. Lo desdobló y se lo entregó a Hermione, que conforme iba avanzando iba abriendo más los ojos-.

-Draco! Te han aceptado en la academia! –exclamó emocionada-.

-Si, empiezo el próximo septiembre –dijo muy contento-. Y para celebrar mi llegada al mundo de la medimagia y nuestros exámenes finales, te gustaría una cena?

-Ya sabes que me encantaría –dijo ella, sonriendo de oreja a oreja-.

-Señor malfoy –dijo la señora pomfrey, llamando tres veces a la puerta que estaba abierta-. Le esperan en el pasillo, creo que es su padre.

-Ahora mismo vengo, vale? -Draco le dio un profundo beso a Hermione, quien cuando Draco se fue chascó la lengua.

Draco salió de la habitación y cruzó la enfermería donde estaban ingresados dos golpeadores del equipo de hufflepuff, de segundo curso, que habían chocado entre ellos con una bludger pasando a toda velocidad entre sus dos cabezas. Draco ignoró sus llamadas de "estamos bien, podemos irnos!", y salió al pasillo donde le esperaba, efectivamente, su padre. Éste corrió a abrazar a su hijo con un solo brazo y darle palmaditas.

-Hijo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, has entrado en la academia por ti solo! –dijo el señor malfoy. Soltó a su hijo y le miró a los ojos-. Me alegro mucho de que me pidieras que no comprara tu acceso, porque ahora veo que eres capaz de conseguir lo que te propones. Y como premio por tu triunfo –prosiguió-, tu madre y yo hemos decidido hacerte un regalo de tu elección. Así que dime, draco, que quieres para ti?

-yo? –Preguntó, consiguiendo articular palabra después de las abrumantes felicitaciones de su padre-. Pues yo quiero… -se lo pensó un momento antes de terminar – quiero una casa –el señor malfoy se quedó tan sorprendido como silencioso. Al ver que no decía nada, Draco prosiguió-. A Hermione no la van a dejar entrar en casa, porque su padre aun no ha hecho las paces con ella. Mientras estudio, había pensado en…

-en qué? –dijo su padre receloso, sabiéndose ya la frase terminada-.

-En hacer que Hermione y yo nos mudásemos a la mansión malfoy, solo hasta que tenga trabajo para poder mantener a mi propia familia –dijo el rubio, mirando a su padre y escrutando sus extraños gestos faciales-.

El señor malfoy pensó, y pensó y por supuesto pensó aun más. Él llevaba en su casa los pantalones de la túnica, pero aun así decidir vivir con una chica muggle que ha tenido un hijo bastardo con su propia prole era bastante impactante para digerir en un solo momento. Aun así, pensó en el futuro de su hijo, pidiendo en la calle, sin dinero para vivir, y se le reblandeció un poco el corazón por el pequeño nieto que iba a nacer. Después de todo, el no tenía la culpa de que su madre fuera hija de muggles, no?

-Está bien, te regalaremos una mansión –dijo finalmente el señor malfoy-. Pero pongo una sola condición. Debes estar casado, o no comenzaremos la construcción.

-Ca-casado? –Preguntó esta vez el ojigris-. Pero tengo diecisiete años, padre!

-Entonces, veo que no tienes mucho interés en…

-Dame dos semanas. Solo dos semanas, y me casaré –dijo sabiendo que estaba cometiendo la locura de su vida, después de tener un hijo-.


	24. Capitulo 23: Making wedding

**Jueves, 28 de mayo / ocho meses y 28 días de embarazo**

Hermione salía de la clase de transformaciones con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Había conseguido transformar una caja de cerillas en un par de patucos, un pupitre en una bandada de cuervos y la pizarra en un calamar gigante. Draco no había conseguido un calamar gigante porque solo había una pizarra, pero si consiguió transformar dos pupitres en un lobo y un león, y el marco de la antigua ventana en una bandada de mariposas. La clase de transformaciones parecía un zoológico, pues el examen consistía en transformar algo grande en un animal grande y algo pequeño en una bandada de animales que, por supuesto, no fueran extraños de ver en público. Los patucos fueron porque a Hermione se le había antojado.

-El examen de encantamientos ya casi ha empezado. Porque no pondrán un margen de tiempo para poder llegar a tiempo a los exámenes? –dijo Hermione, que no podía correr-.

-Tu no te estreses, Herms –dijo Pansy, sentandose con ella en el banco de siempre, fuera del gran comedor-. En realidad solo nos van a hacer un examen sobre los encantamientos desilusionadores –dijo totalmente relajada-.

-Y tu como sabes eso? –preguntó Hermione sorprendida-.

-Porque mi madre trabaja en el ministerio, y conoce a los examinadores del examen de encantamientos. Por cierto, no tuve oportunidad de hablar contigo, pero vaya susto que me diste el otro día en el examen de pociones, chica.

-Ya, pero no fue mi culpa –se defendió ella en modo de disculpa-. Como puede una evitar ponerse de "no-parto" en medio de una clase? O de un examen! Es una locura, no te parece?

El examen salió sin mas complicaciones, Hermione consiguió desilusionar a su compañero, que estaba súper nervioso y solo consiguió hacerle desaparecer las piernas. Hermione intentó consolarle diciendo que las piernas ya es la mitad del cuerpo, y que como mínimo sacaría un "aceptable".

Hermione y Pansy fueron juntas a tomar un poco el aire (Pansy temía dejar sola a hermione por si aparecía horas mas tarde con un bebé bajo el brazo), y luego fueron juntas al gran comedor, onde se separaron en sus respectivas mesas. Draco volvía a comer en la mesa de los Gryffindor, porque había pillado a Hermione comiendo chocolatinas que su mamá le había enviado por correo, en auxilio de su hambrienta hija.

-Hermione, tienes que comer menos –dijo Draco. Harry y ron le miraban como si fuera un padre preocupado por su hija pequeña-. No puedes atiborrarte o el bebé nacerá cansado, y ese es un problema que no se puede solucionar en una enfermería.

-Pero tengo hambre…

-Tu siempre comiendo, debí imaginármelo –le dijo una voz infantil-.

-Cállate enana –contestó automáticamente Hermione, sin prestar atención. Segundos después, levantó la cabeza y miró con el ceño fruncido hacia atrás.

Allí estaba una miniatura de Hermione granger: El pelo encrespado y castaño, los mismos ojos castaños y almendrados, la piel morena, los incisivos algo grandes y un par de libros bajo los brazos. En persona, estaba frente a ellos Margaret Granger.

-Peggy! Que haces aquí pequeña? –preguntó Hermione, abrazándola. Ella le devolvió el abrazo rodeada de muchos curiosos que pensaban que Hermione se había invocado de yo-no-se-donde a ella misma cuando tenía once años. Cuando se separaron, pudieron notar por un breve momento la fuerte conexión de hermanas que existía entre ellas-.

-Mamá me ha enviado en tren, pero no en el que tu montas para venir aquí, sino en uno de los de toda la vida –dijo, no muy segura de que el chico que se sentaba al lado de su hermana supiera de que estaba hablando-. Y aun no he almorzado.

-Ven, siéntate, te presentaré –dijo Hermione, haciendo un hueco entre ella y Ginny, que se sentaba a su derecha-. Ellos son Harry –señaló al moreno de ojos verdes-, a el ya le conoces, viene a casa los domingos que se escaquea de sus tíos. El es Ron –continuó señalando al pelirrojo-, y Ginny, su hermana pequeña. Y el es Draco Malf…

-Y que hace sentado aquí? El es un slytherin! –exclamó, enfadada-. Como vuelvas a meterte con mi hermana mayor, te daré una paliza! –dijo, levantándose y agitando su pequeño puño en el aire-. No te preocupes, Herms, yo te protegeré!

-Pero, maggie, no hagas… eso no… -Hermione intentó bajarle los humos a su hermana-. Peggy, el es… el padre de mi bebé. Va a ser tu cuñado –le explicó-.

-Pero yo pensaba que te odiaba –dijo mirándola extrañada-. En este colegio todo es así de extraño?

-Si –respondieron los cinco al unísono con una risotada-.

**Viernes, 29 de Mayo / Ocho meses y veintinueve días de embarazo**

La hermana pequeña de Hermione, Maggie, estaba entusiasmada. Acudía a los exámenes a mirar, y era silenciosa y atenta. Copiaba todo lo que hacían los examinados en un portafolios con pergaminos y una pluma que le había prestado Ginny, y dormía en la cama libre que debería haber ocupado una quinta gryffindor en el curso de Hermione. El examen de defensa contra las artes oscuras la dejó completamente fascinada, pues lo máximo que ella había visto de su hermana haciendo magia era perseguir una rana de chocolate especialmente saltarina. Aunque Hermione no hizo un examen practico (por petición especial de Dumbledore, lo haría en verano, después de dar a luz, aunque pensó que haber sobrevivido a un encuentro con mortífagos debería parecerle a los demás mas que suficiente), Quedó especialmente sorprendida por Harry, quien se manejaba con su varita como si esta fuera un dedo mas de su mano derecha.

Cuando el examen hubo terminado y todos respiraron aliviados por el final de los exámenes, fueron a los jardines del castillo, junto al lago, a hacer el vago y mirar las nubes. A la pequeña Maggie le encantó la forma del calamar gigante de comerse los bocadillos que los chicos tiraban al lago, y estuvo a punto de bañarse en el lago con el de no haber sido porque Draco la detuvo a tiempo. Maggie tenía que volver a casa al día siguiente, pero dormía con las chicas en el cuarto de Gryffindor, así que ellas la trataban como una mas. Fiesta de pijamas, trenzas, cotilleos, manicura… A Maggie lo que mas le gustó fue que todo lo hacían con magia: levitaban las almohadas, conocían todos los trucos de belleza mágicos tales como arreglar las puntas abiertas, depilación, manicura francesa…

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Cuando Hermione bajó hasta la pequeña salita de su sala común compartida, encontró a Draco justo en el dintel de la puerta. Apoyado, con su media sonrisa que tan sexy le hacía ver, siempre elegante y con su flequillo caido por su cara, Draco besó a Hermione en los labios.

-Hola, preciosa –dijo, cogiéndola de la mano. Hermione llevaba un vestido negro largo, de tirantes, que disimulaba un poco su tripa-. Bienvenida a la mejor noche de tu vida…

-Vaya, la mejor noche de mi vida? –dijo ella, mirando a su novio con los ojos brillantes. Se sentó en la mesa donde estaba preparada una deliciosa cena con asado, caviar (muy propio de un malfoy) y frutas con chocolate para coronar el delicioso postre-. Si que te has esforzado, cielo.

-Todo es poco para ti, Hermione, ya lo sabes –dijo sonriendo y sentándose frente a ella-. Y quería celebrar contigo que mi padre, al enterarse de mi plaza en la academia… -Draco cogió las manos de Hermione- nos ha regalado una casa.

-una casa? –Hermione se sorprendio tanto de que el señor malfoy tuviera tanta atención por su hijo de repente que casi se quedó sin habla-. Por merlín, Draco, una casa? Y donde es? Vas a decorarla tu? Cuando te la van a dar?

-Hermione…

-Espero que esté cerca de la academia, porque a ti te vendría muy bien y cerquita, y…

-Hermione –interrumpió Draco-. No has escuchado bien lo que te he dicho. No me regala la estancia en una casa. Nos va construir una casa, una mansión. Una mansión para los dos, tu y yo… si quieres –completó, apretando sin querer la mano mas fuerte-.

-Los dos juntos? –Hermione entonces quedó sin habla. Una casa para los dos? Ella podría seguir estudiando entonces? O tendría que quedarse a cuidar al bebé en casa? Sería capaz de vivir con Draco, solo unos meses después de comenzar una relacion estable? Al fin, consiguió articular sonido-. Yo… Draco, todo esto es muy bonito, y es un detalle precioso y muy generoso por parte de tus padres, pero…

-También han decidido contratar una niñera, para que puedas seguir estudiando. Incluso, estarían dispuestos a…

-a que, Draco? –dijo Hermione, muy seria. Ella sabía que tanta generosidad iba a terminar haciendola sentir mal, porque la hacía sentirse una aprovechada-.

-A, bueno, como estas pascuas dijiste que te encantaría abrir una herboristería, una botica o algo relacionado coneso, pues… mi madre había pensado en arir una y hacerte su socia, para poder tener un trabajo complementario que la entretenga y traiga dinero a las dos familias.

-Vaya.. Draco, no crees que esto e demasiado? Es decir, tu no habrás tenido nada que ver con esto, no? –Hermione le miró con una ceja levantada-.

-Yo no les he dico nada, si es lo que quieres decir –intentó disimular Draco. No era mentira del todo, teniendo en cuenta que lo primero que le pidió a su padre fue alojamiento y no una casa propia-. Podrías mirarlo de otra forma, no? Por ejemplo, si se hubieran llevado una mala impresión de ti no tendrían tanto detalle contigo, no crees? –dijo Draco. Hermione pensó muy bien sus palabras antes de contestar, y Draco rezaba en su interior para que se conformase con su razonamiento-.

-Bueno, puede que eso sea cierto, Draco. Si es así… me encantaría vivir contigo –dijo sonriendo, y Draco no pudo hacer mas que besarla.

Continuaron cenando, hablando de sus exámenes, de la alegría de que por fin habían terminado, hablaron de la hermana de Hermione ("que revoltosa! –Exclamó Draco-."), y comieron el postre hablando de ellos mismos otra vez.

-Draco, te puedo hacer una pregunta? –Preguntó Hermione-.

-si, claro.

-Si alguien hace nueve meses te hubiera dicho que terminarías siendo el padre de un hijo bastardo con una hija de muggles, que habrías pensado?

-Sinceramente habría pensado que el que me lo dijo estaba loco –contestó-. Y tu que hubieras pensado?

-Que si ese chico con el que iba a tener el niño fuese Draco Malfoy, sería un sueño demasiado… platónico? –se preguntó a si misma-, si, platónico, para ser real.

-Yo era platónico para ti? –dijo sorprendido-.

-Lo eres para casi todas las chicas, cielo –dijo ella, mirándole con las cejas alzadas-. Siempre hemos pensado que tu actitud es… ya sabes, era un poco…

-Grosera? –ayudó-.

-Si, exacto. Las gryffindors pensamos que hubieras cambiado un poco tu actitud serías el chico perfecto. Y… mírate –dijo Hermione, señalando al rubio-. Cambio de actitud, Cambio de vida… y un hijo en camino –concluyó-.

-Y una chica maravillosa a mi lado –añadió él. Hermione notó su cara enrojecer.

Draco se levantó, agarrando aun la mano de su acompañante, y cuando la ayudó a levantarse la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Acarició sus labios contra los de ella, sintió su aliento contra el cuello regado de rizos castaños y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío ante la falta del usual roce cuando dos personas arriman tanto sus cuerpos. El ya grande barrigón de Hermione fue el que puso fin a la noche con un "buenas noches" y un simple beso en los labios. Draco no veía el momento de ser padre, para poder volver a ser amante otra vez.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

**Jueves, cuatro de junio / nueve meses y cuatro días de embarazo. **

-Tú no sales de aquí –dijo Draco, intentando sonar lo mas rotundo posible-. No te dejaré que salgas con las complicaciones que has tenido en el embarazo, y menos para ver la luna de junio!

-Y entonces porqué me ha dicho que me quede para ver la luna de junio, si al final ni siquiera me vas a dejar verla? –Replicó la castaña con el ceño fruncido y las manos en jarras, al mas puro estilo Molly Weasley-. Me he quedado por la luna de junio, pretendo verla y sacarle fotos y todo lo demás, y no me lo vas a impedir. Sabes que tengo mis modos –añadió-.

-De acuerdo –se resigno Draco, que veía que el inicio de su plan se ejecutaba casi a la perfección-. Pero dejame que yo haga t odos los preparativos, y asi solo tendrás que disfrutar de la noche.

-De acuerdo –dijo Hermione-.

Draco esperaba poder hacerlo esa noche, pedirle matrimonio a Hermione. Pero la sola idea de proponérselo le resultaba tanto absurda como temeraria. Tenían diecisiete años y una vida por delante, pero también tenían un hijo casi nacido. Incluso Draco había pensado que un buen nombre para el niño sería el suyo propio o algún nombre de su familia. Estaba ansioso y al mismo tiempo asustado. Por mucho hijo que hubiera en el vientre de Hermione, tenían diecisiete años! Bueno, Hermione tenía dieciocho así que era mayor de edad tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle. No sabía como, pero estaba seguro que la luna de junio le daría un buen empujoncito, y con todo lo que llevaría preparado para esa noche, la cosa saldría rodada.

Draco no paraba de andar lechuzas, preparativos, advertencias a su padre y de su padre. Las lechuzas no pasaban inadvertidas para Hermione, que mas de una vez intentó coger una que otra de las que llegaban a la enfermería, aunque sin éxito. También sabía que Draco estaba haciendo algún tipo de movimiento bancario, puesto que no paraba de mandarle cartas a Bill Weasley, y ella seguía sin respuestas. Dracdo llegaba mas tarde a su cama de interno en la enfermería, y ella siempre estaba fingiendo dormir para que no supiera que estaba preocupada. Draco, por el contrario, solo quería que todo el papeleo de la casa, los preparativos del dia cuatro, y todo lo demás desapareciera para poder pasar un rato con Hermione, un rato que nunca llegaba.

¡Pobre Draco!

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Hermione se miró al espejo de perfil, una vez mas. Se encontraba en el dormitorio de las chicas de Gryffindor, con su amiga Ginny, a la espera de que la animara un poco. No dejaba de mirar su enorme tripa uan y otra vez, y con cada mirada fruncia un poco mas el ceño, hasta que sus ojos no fueron mas que una sombra bajo la linea de sus cejas.

-Ginny… no crees que es muy extraño que no haya nacido ya? No tengo molestias, dolores, ni nada.

-No todas las madres tienen a sus hijos el día en que se les calcula, Hermione. Mira a Ron: Nació tres semanas después, y a mi madre no le dio ningún disgusto por ello.

-Ya, pero tu madre antes que a Ron ha tenido cuatro embarazos y cinco partos (N/A: recordemos que los gemelos y mellizos no salen de "ahí" los dos al mismo tiempo, sino primero un parto y después otro, que sino se aprietan y no consiguen salir), y sabía de esto incluso mas que matusalén.

-Que quien? –preguntó extrañada la pelirroja-.

-Que un muggle que era muy viejo, Ginny. El caso es –recalcó-. Que debería haber nacido el uno de junio, y estamos a cuatro y aun nada!

-No te preocupes, que es lo peor que puede pasar, que des a luz en el tren? –bromeó-. Vamos, Hermione, sabes que cuando te pongas de parto al momento te llevarán a la enfermería o te desaparecerán a un hospital, o incluso a san mungo.

-Es verdad… bueno Ginny, nos preparamos para el "picnic" bajo la luna? Hoy hace un agradable calor de verano.

-Me parece perfecto, pero aquí la única que falta eres tu –dijo Ginny, mirándola de nuevo de perfil en braguitas frente al espejo-. Porque no te pones un vestido? Es mucho mas cómodo. Además, seguro que Malfoy te tiene preparada una sorpresa.

Hermione cogió un precioso vestido blanco, muy vaporoso y no muy elegante (al menos no todo lo elegante que podría ir una vestida de blanco), cogió una rebeca por si hacía frío más entrada la noche y un cojín.

Ginny evitaba reírse cada vez que su amiga miraba de perfil al espejo. Ella y Pansy se lo veían hacer muchísimas veces: En el baño, en la clase de defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, en sus habitaciones, en la habitación de Draco y ella… y en todas ponía la misma cara: el ceño fruncido, los labios en morritos, los ojos entrecerrados y el labio superior a veces levantado, como si estuviera oliendo algo asqueroso. Las dos chicas se estaban empezando a preocupar por Hermione, pero decidieron mantenerse al margen y dejar que ella sola pensara lo que quisiese, pues al fin y al cabo su embarazo no iba a durar mucho más. Siempre hablaba de que su niño ya debería haber nacido, pero las otras dos sabían perfectamente que lo que ocurría era que se veía gordita.

-Hermione, no crees que te preocupas por tu… em… -Ginny tragó saliva pero continuó-… tu aspecto?

-Que aspecto? Yo ya no tengo aspecto, se lo ha comido el niño, Ginny… -dijo deprimida-. O mejor dicho, yo me he comido al niño, al parecer.

-Ves? A eso mismo me refiero, no puedes ir por la vida lamentándote de lo gorda que estás, estás embarazada! Que esperabas, tener un niño del tamaño de un espora?

-en eso si tienes razón –dijo Hermione-.

Además, todo el mundo sabe que el gordito de las mujeres embarazadas es sexy (al menos si la chica lo era antes de quedarse embarazada, y tu lo eras, maja).

-Pensará Draco así? –dijo Hermione, mas para si misma que para la pelirroja-.

-Hermione, Draco Malfoy te ha dejado embarazada mientras estabas borracha y siendo la amiga de su enemigo del colegio, crees que tu aspecto le importa demasiado? –replicó Ginny, que ya se estaba empezando a poner seria-. Sabe que eres guapa, pero te quiere mucho mas que por tu aspecto, no? –Ginny comenzó a hacerle a Hermione una trenza, cogida con un coletero blanco a juego con su vestidito-. Baja ahí y haz que todo el mundo vea lo orgullosa que estás de llevar la esencia de la vida en tu panza, Hermione.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

**Hola de nuevo chicas. Espero que no os decepcione lo que os voy a contar, pero este es e penultimo capitulo de Jane. Y espero que tampoco os decepcione el ultimo capitulo, se que este es un poco corto, pero es que sino el ultimo se quedaría en uas muy poquitas paginas y el ultimo quiero que sea espectacular. **

**Espero que os haya gustado, espero los reviews que me puieran mandar, incluso si me quieren decir que mi fic es una Ca*a ^^ pero recuerden, queda un capitulo y un eplogo posible. Nos vemos, os mando un besito qu recorra el mundo!**


	25. Capítulo 24: Jane

**Chicas, chicas, he estado perfeccionando todo lo que he podido mi ultimo capitulo, y espero de verdad, de verdad, que les guste mucho. Haré un epílogo, pero me tomaré mi tiempo, porque he intentado terminar lo antes posible con este fic para no tener que sentirme mal al no publicar. Si quieren pueden mirar mis one-shots que escribiré seguro, pero antes de eso leanse el ultimo capitulo. Acepto tomatazos, se que la ultima frase es muy amplia, pero el final es cerrado (?). En fin, solo espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo he disfrutado y muchas gracias por haberme seguido tan fielmente, aunque tardase milenios en escribir y publicar un nuevo capitulo. De verdad, son las mejores del mundo sin ninguna duda. **

**os dejo con el ultimo capitulo de Jane, que curiosamente, también se llama Jane. Muchos besitos y espero veros pronto ^^ Hasta la proxima!**

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·***

Cuando Draco recogió a Hermione bajo las escaleras de mármol del vestíbulo y ambos salieron al jardín, parecía que el profesor Dumbledore se había encargado de que todo estuviera precioso y perfecto: Había antorchas en cada esquina, debajo de cada árbol; mantas bajo los árboles y en la explanada, iluminadas por velas flotando en el aire tan calido de verano y sobre ellos luciérnagas (o al menos eso pensaba Hermione que eran) revoloteando; cojines blandos y abundantes se hallaban encima de las mantas del césped, de modo que los alumnos estuvieran lo mas cómodos posible, una mesa con refrigerios junto a cada lugar… Aquello parecía más bien un banquete de un festival de verano antes que la observación de la luna de junio. Dumbledore estaba ya sentado en una manta color dorado y azul, junto con otros tres profesores, entre ellos la profesora sinistra y la profesora McGonagall. Todos miraban al cielo mientras un plato de comida levitaba frente a ellos, con comidas suculentas. Hermione quiso darse prisa por ir con Ron y Pansy, pero Draco la retuvo y la llevó hasta la manta mas alejada de la gente, donde el cielo despejado daría un precioso espectáculo de la luna.

-Draco, esto es tan bonito… -dijo Hermione, sentándose con sus cojines-. Y pensar que hace menos de dos o tres días tú no querías que hiciera esfuerzos, y podría haberme perdido la luna…

-Bueno, mujer, la preocupación siempre se tiene, recuerda que estudio medimagia –espetó el, con una sonrisa nerviosa-.

Hermione no estaba pasando por alto el detalle del nerviosismo de Draco. Él se había estado comportando así desde que le dijo que iban a tener una casa propia, y eso la preocupaba a ella entonces. ¿Y si lo que le pasaba era que no confiaba en ella para poder hacerse cargo de todo? A lo mejor pensaba que al fin y al cabo solo eran dos críos, o incluso podría ser que ya no quisiera vivir con ella. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, y por ello mas que por cualquier cosa había deseado tener ese "encuentro romántico" preparado a la luz de la luna de junio, muy importante para intentar relajar y compartir mas cosas con Draco. Auque el no estaba uy hablador últimamente, y sentía que estaba conspirando algo, ella hacia como si no supiera nada, aun viendo las constantes lechuzas que le mandaban y las excusas para escaquearse de sus turnos en la enfermería.

-Atención, escúchenme todos, por favor –dijo Albus Dumbledore, alzándose de su manta y mirando a todos los presentes, que no eran demasiados-. La hora estimada de la salida de la espectacular luna de junio es de la una de la una de la madrugada, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. Quedan diez minutos hasta el fenómeno, pero les ruego que cuando suene la campana y las luces se hayan apagado, guarden silencio y disfruten del espectáculo…

Una vez Dumbledore se sentó de nuevo, Hermione miró a Draco, que estaba trasteando mucho en un bolsillo de su tunica, con el ceño fruncido y maldiciendo por lo bajo. ¿Incluso aquí tenía que comportarse de manera extraña?

-Draco, te ocurre algo?

-¿Qué dices? Ah, no, no me pasa nada… Pero quiero que... –Draco tragó saliva y miró a los ojos a Hermione, para darle a entender que se trataba de un asunto serio- que me escuches, de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –contestó ella sorprendida. Draco inspiró y suspiró dos veces, y luego comenzó-.

-Verás, Hermione, yo se que no me he portado contigo todo lo bien que pudiera haberlo hecho. Eran tiempos difíciles, la oscuridad estaba cerca y yo solo era un niño que hacía lo que pensaba que sus padres creían correcto. Estaba muy equivocado.

yo ya me imaginaba que, cuando mi padre me dijo que quería desvincularse de toda esa locura, tu no ibas a pensar que lo hacía con buenas intenciones. Tu, Weasley y Potter siempre habéis deseado que el bien triunfe sobre el mal, y que yo me encontraba dentro…

-Draco…

-No, por favor, no me interrumpas, óyelo todo –dijo, con la voz temblorosa-. El día que entramos en sexto, el uno de septiembre, ya no podía dejar de pensar en la chica hija de muggles que me consideró tan importante como par decidir que merecía la pena enfrentarse conmigo, que debía luchar por sus ideales y no dejarse llevar por insultos que no tenían sentido para ti. Yo se que te he hecho daño –Draco se puso de rodillas delante de ella, y Hermione miró con ojos enternecidos la sincera mirada de culpa de Malfoy-, y además siempre me pareciste bella, pero por razones de confusión de un tonto niño de doce años, me hice obligarme a pensar que no podía pensar de esa forma con respecto a ti. Que equivocado estaba. Por eso, este año, en esa fiesta, yo quise que supieras todo esto, todo lo que yo siento dentro, toda mi culpa.- Y suplicarte tu perdón. Y no lo conseguí, dijiste que había dañado muy adentro. Así que, después de todo lo ocurrido esa noche, yo quise demostrarte que no solo tengo maldad en mi interior… y de esa noche va a llegar lo mas bello y bueno que puede ocurrir en el mundo… va a nacer un bebé, y no quiero solo vivir contigo para formar parte de esto. Por eso… -Draco se secó las manos nerviosamente en el pantalón, al tiempo que escuchaba una campana y las luces bajaban su intensidad hasta consumirse. De allí sacó un hermoso anillo con un rubí y una esmeralda, entrelazadas por una cinta en forma de escudo- quiero compartir contigo el resto de toda mi vida. Solo, por supuesto, si me dices que sí.

Hermione quedó tan emocionada que por unos segundos no pudo decir mas que un débil "oh, Draco…!". Pansy escuchaba susurros detrás de su árbol, y asomó la cabeza co su novio para observar quien armaba alboroto. Ginny miraba desde la manta de delante del profesor Dumbledore, que parecía haber olvidado la luna de junio por completo.

-Yo… -Hermione respiró hondo-. Draco, yo… si, claro que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo…

Hermione habría saltado en sus brazos si hubiera podido hacerlo, pero no pudo más que abrazarlo y besarlo en los labios con pasión, sintiéndose la mujer mas afortunada del mundo. Pansy y Ginny no cesaban de gritar "que vivan los novios", mientras lloraban abrazadas, y ron sonreía desde su manta observando el tierno momento. Hermione separó con mucho esfuerzo sus labios de los de su ahora prometido, y miró al cielo sintiendo el abrazo de Draco alrededor de sus hombros.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

**Viernes, cinco de junio / nueve meses y cinco días de embarazo. **

-Hermione, que ha pasado hoy que te has puesto taaaaan contenta y emocionada, eh? –Dijo Ginny, mirándola con las cejas levantadas-.

-Si, he oído en mi Sala común que pasó algo que no tiene desperdicio…

-Pero si en Slytherin ahora mismo solo estáis Draco y tú, Pans –dijo Hermione, sonriendo-.

-Pues por eso! Cuéntanoslo, venga…

-Está bien. Pues el se arrodillo…

-Si… -repetían Pansy y Ginny, como bobas-.

-Y el me dijo que le perdonara, por su comportamiento desde que nos conocimos y…

-Y…

-Y me dijo que era la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida…

-Y que mas? –Preguntó Ginny-.

-Y me puso un anillo! –Chilló, y los gritos de sus escandalosas amigas se oyeron en eco por toda la enfermería-.

-Hermione, y tu que le has dicho? –Preguntó impaciente Pansy-.

-Que estoy casada con un chico muggle del barrio de mis padres, pues que le voy a decir? Le dije que si! –Hermione respiro hondo varias veces, pues sentía aluna que otra molestia, seguro obra de lo tarde que llegó anoche y lo emocionada que llegó a la enfermería a la hora de dormir-.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

_Querido papá: _

_Está hecho. Le he pedido matrimonio a Hermione, y ella ha aceptado. Lo siento, pero en vez del anillo de compromiso de los Malfoy (que, por cierto, sigue embrujado y no se deja coger) he decidido regalarle una sortija escogida por mí, espero que le haya gustado. Dile a mamá que no arme un escándalo de todo esto, son muchas cosas que preparar y todo un verano antes de entrar en la universidad de medimagia para resolverlo todo. _

_Espero que estéis todos bien por casa. Seguro que Vincent ya está allí, aunque lamentare tener que decirle que aun no tiene sobrinito. Eso es, el parto de Hermione se está retrasando. Yo me he preparado para ser su comadrona, pero por lo visto me tendré que quedar con las ganas porque cuando ella esté lista la llevarán a san mungo y yo tendré que esperar en el pasillo. Anoche no fotografiamos la luna de junio, pero creo que mis compañeros tendrán un detalle conmigo y me regalarán una. La chica Weasley ha hecho otras fotos, en cambio, muy interesantes para mi. _

_Espero que estéis pasando unas buenas vacaciones, y que Vincent no esté muy impaciente porque lleguemos. Esta misma noche nos recogéis en la estación, como siempre. Recuerda que Hermione no tiene donde ir y que me prometiste que la alojaríamos mientras tanto. _

_Os mando a todos un fuerte abrazo:_

_Draco_

Una vez miró dos veces la carta, le puso un sello y la envió con su búho negro desde la torre de la lechucería, donde todas las demás aves dormitaban en sus palos. Draco estaba muy emocionado y al mismo tiempo nervioso. ¿Así que ya había hecho todo lo que se necesita hacer para formar una familia, en menos de diecisiete años? Bueno, eso estaba bien, pero esperaba haber hecho algo semejante a los veinticinco y no tan pronto.

Pero ese día el no iba a dejar de emocionarse solo porque las cosas en su vida hubieran salido precipitadas, porque ese día confirmaba que era un hombre: El cinco de junio el cumplía la mayoría de edad mágica, los diecisiete años. Por supuesto, a Hermione no se le había pasado por alto: Había encargado su regalo a Narcisa, con una lechuza, un a nota y el oro suficiente; había llamado a Anne, para que preparara una cena para muchas personas, y decorara el salón para la ocasión; había avisado a todos sus amigos Slytherin, a Harry, Ron y Ginny, y por supuesto no podía faltar Pansy, y mucho menos su familia. Ella lo tenía todo completamente previsto. Esperaba que fuera un cumpleaños que Draco no fuera olvidar jamás.

Esa mañana, al no tener clases, salieron todos a dar un paseo y a tomar algo a media mañana a los terrenos del castillo. Hacía un agradabilísimo día de verano, sin mucho calor, un sol radiante y una brisa suave.

-A ver –dijo Ginny, una vez estuvieron sentados ella, Harry, Ron, Pansy, Draco y Hermione-. Que yo sepa no tenéis un nombre para el bebé, no?

-Bueno –dijo Draco, mirando a Hermione-. Yo ya había pensado que, si no fuera mucho pedir, se llamara como algún miembro de mi familia. Draco no, por su puesto –añadió, viendo la cara de "que nombre más feo" que había puesto Ginny-. Pero por ejemplo mi hermano se llama Vincent, y es un nombre bonito, y…

-Vaya –dijo Ginny-. Yo que quería que le pusierais como su madrina –dijo convencida-.

-Pues no es mala idea, Pansy es un nombre muy bonito –dijo la Slytherin-.

-Perdona? –preguntó Ginny, incrédula. Harry y Ron ya estaban preparados para sujetar a las dos antes de que fuera tarde-. Yo soy la mejor amiga de Hermione desde siempre, así que lógicamente yo seré la madrina de ese bebé.

-Ya, pues que sepas que ser la mejor amiga no te convierte en la única candidata, rica –espetó la rubia-.

-Chicas, chicas, ninguna seréis la madrina –dijo Hermione con calma, dándole otro bocado a su sándwich-. Ya tenía prevista una pelea así, y hemos decidido que los padrinos serán mi madre y Lucius.

-Perdona, Hermione –interrumpió Draco-. Hemos?

-Bueno, hemos no, pero a i te hace ilusión? –Preguntó, esperanzada de que su plan no se viniera abajo y las dos chicas se tiraran de los pelos-.

-Bueno si, pero…

-Entonces ya está –concluyó. En ese momento sonó la campana que anunciaba que el tren estaba por salir-. Deberíamos ir ya a los carruajes de la puerta.

-Completamente de acuerdo –dijo Draco, ayudándola a levantarse-.

Todos corrieron a su sala común a recoger sus maletas, y al bajar un carruaje tirado por caballos ya no tan invisibles les esperaba en la puerta principal del colegio. Entraron los seis, y durante encamino siguieron discutiendo sobre nombres, que iban a ponerse en la boda (las dos chicas, rubia y pelirroja, iban a ser damas de honor, para evitar conflictos), las fechas, el vestido… Mientras tanto, los chicos hablaban de lo muco que iban a echar de menos jugar al quiddich con sus equipos de casa, el enfrentamiento tan tenso que se producía con un Gryffindor contra Slytherin, y que ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo. La nostalgia se iba apoderando de los corazones de los seis ex alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería. No volverían a ver el calamar gigante, ni los terrenos, ni a la loca de Trelawney diciendo paparruchas por los pasillos, ni por supuesto volverían a vivir una historia de amor como la que vivieron allí todo ellos. Había que decirle adiós a Hogwarts, aunque Draco y Hermione ya tuvieran una fecha para la próxima visita: Once años después, un niño precioso les diría adiós con la mano desde la ventanilla del tren, mientras ellos le decían te quiero si hablar, sonriendo y saludando.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

El vagón este año era el mas grande, el de los prefectos y premios anuales, puesto que ellos eran los únicos que viajaban en el. Estuvieron muy a gusto pudiendo dormir, comer, leer, hablar de quiddich y de que color le pega por igual a una rubia y una pelirroja en un vestido de dama de honor

-Hermione, no crees que el rosa nos queda estupendo? –Preguntaba por enésima vez Pansy-.

-No, Pansy, sabes que el pelirrojo de Ginny estaría muy extraño con el rosa. Que tienes en contra del azul cielo?

-Que no le combina con los ojos porque son de otro tono? -Se rió Ginny-. Vamos, Pans, sabes que el celeste te sienta estupendo! No me hagas esto…

-Bueno, me lo pensaré, pero aun queda por discutir el verde pistacho y el color crema.

-Hermione –dijo Draco, levantando la vista de una partida de ajedrez que llevaba todas las de perder-. Llevas todo el camino un poco extraña, te ocurre algo?

-Si, llevo un poco incomoda desde ayer, pero no te preocupes cielo –dijo, dándole un beso con dificultad-. No es na… si, si es algo, Draco, Draco…! –exclamó -.

-Que? No me asustes, no grites! –exclamó el rubio, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Se levantó de la partida de ajedrez que estaban jugando el y ron, y se acercó a su novia. Al momento averiguó que pasaba, pues un charco en el suelo casi le hace resbalar-. Hermione, relájate… despejad el asiento –les dijo a Pansy y Ginny-. Id al compartimento del maquinista y pedidle a la señora del carrito un paño que no sea sintético (algodón, lana…) y un cubo de agua templada, corred!

-Draco, estoy de parto? –preguntó Hermione, nerviosa-. Me duele mucho pero las otras veces eran falsas alarmas!

-A ver, Hermione, quiero que dejes los nervios a un lado, vale? Dijo Draco, sacando su varita mágica y haciendo aparecer un par de guantes-. Ya estarán llegando con el agua…

-Que tu mismo podrías haber invocado, no? –Dijo ella, con un poco de sudor aflorando ya por su frente-.

-Ehhh… si, exacto, no pierdes el sentido del humor ni en una situación así, no? –Draco intentó sonreír, pero le preocupaba más que el parto fuera sin problemas. Bajó Las braguitas de Hermione y las dejó a un lado, y desabrochó los botones de su falda-. Harry, aparece una sabana y cúbrela, por favor. Ron, ayúdame con su cabeza, que no tenga nunca la columna a la misma altura que el asiento, vale? Pon tus rodillas en su espalda. Pero siéntate detrás de ella! –exclamó. A Ron le había dado un ataque de pánico, y Harry tuvo que darle un puñetazo en un brazo para que reaccionara-.

-Si, claro, ya voy –dijo, asustado-. Así esta bien? –preguntó, sentándose de rodillas tras la cabeza de Hermione, mientras esta se agarraba la tripa con ambas manos e intentaba respirar lo mas hondo posible-.

Si, perfecto.

-Ya tenemos el agua –exclamaba Ginny por el pasillo-. El maquinista está muy asustado, cree que es una broma de mal gusto o algo así. Ha nacido ya?

-Ni que fuera yo una escoba de carreras que acelera de cero a doscientos en cinco segundos, Gin! –Gritó Hermione-. Dame tiempo, por merlín, y no digas estupideces, por favor...

El ambiente se notaba tenso: No había ningún adulto por ahí, pero cuatro de los seis eran ya de por si unos adultos, mientras que Ginny y Harry eran menores y uno de los cuatro adultos era Hermione, que estaba dando a luz. Draco había sido tan preparado para la ocasión que, cuando vio que no tendría a la señora Pomfrey a su lado para ayudarle, pensó que si algo salía mal la culpa sería solo suya, y aquel pensamiento le ponía nervioso y estresado, pero aun así intentaba mantener la calma e ignorar los gritos de Ginny y Pansy y los movimientos bruscos y asustados de Harry y Ron. Sus contracciones eran cada vez más constantes, fuertes y había menos tiempo entre una y otra.

-Ginny, pans, no os vayáis –decía Hermione, que ya casi había empezado a llorar. Draco intentaba, aunque sin mucho éxito, determinar si el niño venía de cabeza o de pies, pero Hermione chillaba como una histérica cuando la tocaban-. Ginny, que hace Draco pregúntale, como va todo!

-Draco, dice Hermione…

-Si, ya se lo que dice Hermione –dijo de mal humor, escurriendo un paño dentro del agua y colocándolo en la barriga de Hermione-, pero dile que hago lo que puedo, o mejor dicho lo que me deja hacer… Hermione, el niño está preparado para salir –se interrumpió a si mismo el c hico, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.-. Quiero que aguantes la respiración y cierres los ojos muy fuerte, y cuando yo te diga "ya", tú empujas con todas tus fuerzas, de acuerdo?

-No puedo hacerlo, no puedo… -Hermione rompió a llorar, y Draco le dio a Ginny una señal para que recolocara en su posición. Draco acudió al lado de Hermione-.

-Puedes hacerlo… Hazlo por mí –Draco le dio un beso en los labios-. Hazlo por el.

Draco se levantó de inmediato y volvió a su posición, y dio a Hermione su instrucciones de nuevo. Hermione aguantó la respiración, rompió los huesos de las manos de sus dos amigas, cerró los ojos y esperó a sus señal.

-Ya, Hermione, ya! –exclamó Draco. Hermione chilló al mismo tiempo que el esfuerzo hacia que su cara se pusiera colorada. Ella cogió aire, respiró rápido y miró a Draco-. Su cabeza se asoma, otra vez, Hermione, solo un poco más! –Gritaba ahora el también Ron se sentía muy aliviado de estar n un sitio onde no tuviera vistas de primer plano, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía orgulloso de su amiga. Ginny y Pansy lloraban de emoción como histéricas, acompañando al llanto y al mismo tiempo risa de Hermione, y Harry daba palmaditas en el hombro a Draco, que con su hijo ya en brazos, lo aseaba con agua tibia y lo colocaba en el pecho de Hermione, emocionado.

-Draco… -Hermione, que estaba emocionada, adolorida y exhausta, miró a su bebé con los ojos anegados, sintiendo su llanto y su cuerpecito pesando, por primera vez, encima suya y no dentro de ella-. Draco, mira…

-Es una niña, mi amor… -Dijo Draco-. Es una niña preciosa…

Todos se colocaron alrededor de Hermione, que ya había sido debidamente curada por arte de magia y solo tenía que preocuparse de su bebé, limpiarlo, besarlo y t. Pansy y Ginny buscaron el abrazo de Harry y Ron, mientras observaban la tierna escena. Entonces Ginny pensó en algo:

-Hermione, como quieres llamar al bebé?

-Jane –contestó Draco, ante la mirada de asombro de su futura esposa junto a su niña-. Se llamará Jane. Como su mamá…

Hermione solo pudo llorar y reír al mismo tiempo…

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*


End file.
